Pitch Perfect
by bechloemyhaiz
Summary: When Beca's parents force her to join the softball team she meets a bubbly redhead named Chloe that might change her feelings about the sport and about life in general.
1. Chapter 1

"What do you mean I have to play?" Beca asked her dad and stepmom as her little step sister Hailee sat down at the dinner table with them.

"Play what?" Hailee asked.

"Softball," Beca sighed.

"Oh my god, you suck at sports," The twelve year old laughed. "I can't wait to see this."

"Well you're not going to because it's not happening," Beca said, rolling her eyes.

"Beca come on, you have to do something," her dad John protested.

"Why? I just want to work on my music," Beca whined. She hated resorting to whining; she was 15 for christ's sakes, but her dad just didn't understand her love for music.

"Music is not a worthwhile activity Beca, it's just a dumb hobby," John said sternly.

"But dad-" Beca cut herself off with another angle to argue from. "Sheila, tell him!" She protested.

"It's not actually a bad idea," Sheila shrugged. "Honey you spend so much time in that room of yours."

"Because I'm working on music," Beca argued—that was true. She played guitar, piano, ukulele, and she made remixes and mashups.

"Honey you need to try new things," Sheila urged gently. "Just try out, okay?"

Figuring her parents weren't going to change their minds, Beca sighed defeatedly. "Fine, I'll try out," she muttered. She focused the rest of her attention on ignoring her family and eating the leftover chicken from last night on her plate.

After she ate, she went upstairs to her room and picked her phone up off her bed finding a message from her group chat with Stacie, Jesse, and Benji.

Jesse [6:57 pm]: frozen yogurt at 7:15?

Stacie [6:57 pm]: hells yeah

Benji [6:58 pm]: yeah I'll be there

Beca glanced over at her backpack and ultimately decided her homework could wait. She typed out a quick response saying she'd be there.

She grabbed her bag off of a hook in her room and went downstairs. "I'm going for frozen yogurt," she said as she walked towards the door.

"What about homework?" John asked.

"I'll do it later," Beca shrugged as she walked out. She was so beyond frustrated with her parents and the last thing she wanted to do was answer to them more. She put her headphones on and walked over to the frozen yogurt shop about 5 minutes away.

She walked in and her friends were already eating their yogurt. "Way to wait for me losers." She rolled her eyes at the group.

"It's 7:19," Stacie pointed out with her mouth full of chocolate yogurt.

"Bitch," Beca shot back with a smirk before going to get her yogurt and coming back to the table. "My dad and Sheila want me to play softball," she sighed.

"You? Playing a sport?" Benji laughed.

"I know," Beca said rollling her eyes. "Hailee's like their perfect little child. She plays like 8 billion sports and she makes perfect grades."

"She's still in middle school. I was the same way then," Stacie shrugged.

"Maybe you'll find yourself a girlfriend on the team," Jesse said with a shrug. "There's rumors that softball is like the gayest sport."

"Not with my parents," Beca said sadly.

"When are you going to come out?" Benji wondered.

"Is never an option?" Beca asked with a laugh. "They'd disown me."

"No they wouldn't, they're not like that," Jesse said seriously, wrapping his arm around the smaller girl. He and Beca had known each other since they were little kids and were the closest out of all the group. Jesse was there for Beca when they were younger through everything: her mom's death, her dad's remarriage, and her terrible time in middle school. They had met Stacie and Benji then as well, but Jesse and Beca were by far the closest. They were really glad to have such an amazing group of friends.

"Yeah they are," Beca protested. "I'll tell them eventually," she shrugged. "But not until I get a girlfriend."

"You're gonna get yourself a hot softball player girlfriend," Stacie laughed.

"I wish," Beca said with a laugh. "My parents won't get off my fucking case ever."

"You say that like we don't know," Benji laughed and they nodded in agreement.

Beca's phone buzzed and she pulled it out of her back pocket. "Fuck, my parents are going out to the store so I have to get home to watch my little sister."

"Do you want me to walk you home?" Jesse asked and Beca nodded.

"I'll see you guys later," she said to Stacie and Benji before grabbing her bag.

After they left, they began walking home and Beca had her headphones around her neck so she could still hear her music softly playing as she talked to Jesse. "I just wish they would lay off a little, you know? I feel like I can't do anything around them," she said with a sigh.

"I get it, mine are the same," Jesse said reassuringly.

"Oh stop, your parents are the greatest people on earth," Beca said, punching him in the arm. "They're like my second family."

"Same with yours," Jesse laughed. "You'll do fine in softball. We'll come to all your games."

"Thanks," Beca said genuinely. He walked her to the door and she gave him a quick hug. "Text me the answers to the literature homework."

"Just read the fucking book Beca," Jesse laughed, shaking his head as he walked away.

"Fuck you Jesse Swanson!" Beca yelled with a laugh as she walked into the house.

"Is Jesse your boyfriend?" Hailee asked from the kitchen where she was making herself a bowl of ice cream.

"No," Beca said quickly. "Bring me some ice cream too," she said as she flopped down on the couch.

"Really? Why not?" Hailee wondered. "You guys are really close. Why not just date?"

Beca sighed. She trusted Hailee with everything in her. They had been in each other's lives since Beca was 9 and Hailee was 6, and they told each other everything. "Because I'm never gonna have a boyfriend."

"Why not? You can't just be single forever," Hailee said with a laugh.

"Listen, you can't tell my dad and your mom this," Beca started off hesitantly. "I'm not gonna have a boyfriend because I'm gay."

"You like girls?" Hailee asked and Beca nodded. "Oh. Okay. I won't say anything," Hailee shrugged.

"Thanks so much," Beca said with a relieved sigh. "I've been wanting to tell you for a really long time, I just didn't know how."

"You can tell me anything," Hailee said wrapping her sister in a hug. "I'm proud of you Beca."

"Thanks," Beca laughed. "How about you? Any crushes?"

"Like I would tell you," the younger brunette laughed. "But for your information, no."

"Pretty sad, kid." Beca rolled her eyes at the younger girl. "I had so many crushes in middle school."

"All the guys in my grade are jerks," Hailee sighed.

"They don't get any better," Beca laughed.

"Of course they don't to you. You're a lesbian," Hailee scoffed. "I have to work on my homework."

"I'm gonna go work on some music stuff."

She went upstairs and began working on a remix to the song Drive by Oh Wonder that she planned on posting on her YouTube channel later that night. Her dad and stepmom got home a few minutes later.

Sheila knocked on her bedroom door before entering, knowing Beca would probably have her headphones on. "Hey honey, I'm gonna take you out to get some softball gear."

"Now?" Beca asked with a sigh.

"That's what I was planning on," Sheila shrugged.

"Fine," Beca sighed as she stood up from her desk. She put a hoodie on and grabbed her phone off the charger. The drove to the sporting goods store in silence before Sheila finally started talking.

"I'm sorry your dad is making you do this honey," she said sympathetically. "I know how much your music means to you." Beca and Sheila hadn't gotten along when they first had met (which was partially due to Beca missing her mom so much) but they got along better now and Beca felt that sometimes Sheila understood her more than she understood herself.

"I just don't get it," Beca shrugged. "Like what harm am I doing?"

"Nothing, I promise," Sheila said reassuringly. "He just wants you to try new things and make some more friends."

"I'm fine with the friends I have," Beca protested with a sigh.

"I know you are, and you have great friends, but it wouldn't hurt to try something new. If you don't like it, you don't have to play next year."

"I guess so," Beca muttered.

"You might even enjoy it," Sheila shrugged.

"Huh, doubt it," Beca scoffed. "I suck at anything involving athleticism."

"Hey that's not true. You like to run," Sheila replied, making good point. Beca did enjoy running sometimes. Usually only when she had a lot on her mind and wanted to forget about everything for a little while.

"I guess," the young brunette sighed. "Can we hurry up? I still have homework."

"Of course honey," Sheila smiled sympathetically.

She could tell Beca didn't want to play at all, but she was hoping the young brunette would grow to enjoy it.

* * *

 **A/N: short, I know, but I'm just trying to keep this on track since it got completely away from softball last time. Softball season is starting up again so I really wanted to bring it back to that, but I couldn't find a way without starting over.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Okay ladies, welcome to softball tryouts. I'm Coach Smith and I can guarantee all of you are going to make the team since we had a surprisingly low turnout, so consider this more of evaluations," the tall man said. He looked to be about in his 50's and he had light brown hair. "Okay, partner up and start playing catch. I'll come around and make sure you're using proper form."

Beca stayed still since she didn't know anyone there until a redhead with bright blue eyes walked up to her. "Hey, I'm Chloe," she smiled.

"I'm Beca," the shorter girl replied, shaking her hand.

"You wanna play catch?" She asked, handing Beca the ball.

"Sure," Beca smiled.

They started tossing the ball back and forth in awkward silence silence before Chloe spoke up. "Are you a freshman?"

"Yeah, are you?" Beca wondered. "I haven't seen you around."

"I just transferred here this semester," Chloe explained. "My parents got divorced and my mom's job got moved here from Florida."

"Oh okay," Beca nodded in understanding. "Have you played softball before?"

"Yeah," the redhead shrugged. "I wasn't gonna play this season but my mom convinced me to pick it back up again. I apparently spend too much time in my room writing," she said, rolling her eyes.

"Funny, I spend too much time in my room working on music apparently," Beca laughed. "Do you sing?"

"A little. Do you write?"

"A little," the brunette shrugged.

"Fun! We should collaborate sometime," Chloe said excitedly.

Beca couldn't even comprehend the amount of sunshine that seemed to be in the redhead. So much, that she got completely distracted and zoned out.

"Beca? You ready?" Chloe asked gently, not wanting to startle the smaller girl.

"Oh.. yeah," Beca said sheepishly, catching the ball from Chloe. "Hey where do you sit at lunch?"

"By Aubrey," Chloe said nonchalantly.

"Aubrey Posen?" Beca asked. Aubrey Posen who bullied her into depression throughout middle school? Oh fuck no; there was no way Beca would be going anywhere near her any time soon.

"Yeah! She's my cousin," Chloe smiled. "You should sit by us sometime."

"Yeah," Beca shrugged, knowing full well she wouldn't be sitting by them unless she had her friends with her. They stood up for her during the worst things Aubrey put her through. "My friends will come too."

"Who?" Chloe asked.

"Jesse Swanson, Stacie Conrad, and Benji Applebaum," Beca shrugged.

"Oh Benji's in my American history class and I have home ec with Stacie!" The redhead said excitedly.

"Alright ladies, stick with your partners and go around to the different batting stations," Coach Smith said. "Rebeca and Chloe? You're the new ones, right?" They nodded and he took them over to the tees. "Okay, do either of you know the proper stance for batting?"

"I'm pretty sure," Chloe said with a shrug. She picked up her bat from the floor and got into the proper stance.

"Good," Coach Smith smiled. "Why don't you help Beca with it for awhile."

Chloe nodded as he walked away. "Hey Beca? Are you doing anything after this?"

"I wasn't planning on it, why?" Beca wondered as she tried to get in the same stance Chloe was in.

"Make your legs a little wider, just a little wider than your shoulders," Chloe said. "Do you want to grab a coffee with me?"

"Sure," Beca shrugged.

"Good," Chloe smiled. "I'll take you to my favorite place. I usually go there just to write and think, but I think I can make an exception for a new friend," she said happily. "They have the best mochas."

"I'm one for regular coffee with just cream and sugar," Beca said with a shrug.

"It's so nice there. They have this beautiful little outdoor place with a fountain and flowers."

Beca took a swing at the ball on the tee and completely missed. "Shit," she muttered as the weight from the bat caused her to almost spin around.

Chloe had to bite her lip to avoid giggling at the small brunette. "Shift some of your weight to the balls of your feet. It'll help you balance more," she said, helping Beca reaadjust herself.

"I know you're trying not to laugh," Beca smirked.

"That was cute, sorry," Chloe laughed. The brunette looked up at her with a soft smile

"Your eyes are amazing," she whispered.

"Thanks, yours too," Chloe winked.

She must be gay, Beca thought to herself, what kind of straight girl winks at girls? The brunette's heart fluttered at the sudden realization. She ultimately decided it was too soon to ask and tried to focus on hitting the ball.

Chloe stepped away so Beca could swing and the shorter girl successfully hit the ball into the net. "That was really great Beca," she smiled.

The brunette felt her cheeks flushing red at the praise from the taller girl. "Thanks," she said, staring down at the ground.

"It was, really." Chloe smiled at the brunette. "Do a few more and then we'll switch."

Beca hit a few more off the tee before she and Chloe switched. The redhead quickly hit the entire bucket of balls into the net. "Oh my god Chlo, that was amazing," Beca said.

Chloe shrugged as she put the balls back into the bucket. "You'll get there too. We can go to the batting cages sometime."

"That would be fun," Beca smiled.

"Okay girls, that's all I'm having you do for today. I'll email you all the schedule by tomorrow," Coach Smith said.

"Is your school bag in the locker room?" Chloe asked and Beca nodded. "Mine too," the redhead said.

They got their bags and headed to the coffee shop which was conveniently only a five minute walk from school. They ordered their drinks and Chloe paid before Beca even had the chance to get her wallet out. "Chloe you didn't need to-" she started before being cut off by the redhead.

"I invited you, don't worry about it," Chloe smiled as she handed Beca her coffee. "Are you from around here?"

"Yeah, I live about a ten minute walk away," Beca said. "How about you?"

"Yeah just about 5 minutes that way," Chloe said. "My mom got us a nice little house on a corner and we get to garden a lot so I'm really happy about that."

"Is it just you and your mom?" Beca asked.

"Yeah," Chloe shrugged. "It's okay though, we really enjoy it. How about you?"

"I live with my dad and step mom and my little step sister Hailee. She's 12."

"You're so lucky you have a little sister," Chloe smiled. "She has a pretty cool big sister to look up to."

Beca blushed. This girl was making her feel so warm and happy inside. It was strange for her. "Are you close with your mom?" She asked, trying to move the conversation along as best she could.

"She's like my best friend," Chloe smiled. "It was hard to adjust at first, but we've always been close, so we're really happy now."

"That's really nice," Beca smiled. "My step sister and I are really close."

"That's so nice," Chloe smiled. "Was it hard to adjust?"

"A little, but her dad was never in her life and my mom wasn't never in mine, so we all get along really well."

"That's really awesome," Chloe smiled. "I'll have to meet her sometime."

"I'll have to meet your mom," Beca smiled.

"Speaking of her, I have to get going. I promised I'd stop at the store for dinner," Chloe said she stood up from the table and wrapped Beca in a hug.

The brunette tensed up at the contact. It was unexpected and she had just met the girl, but she eventually relaxed in Chloe's arms. "I'm so glad that I met you," Chloe smiled. "I think that we're gonna be really fast friends," she said with a wink.

Beca smiled. "Me too," she smiled. She pulled her phone out of her back pocket and unlocked it before handing it to Chloe. "Put your number in."

The redhead typed in her number and sent a text to her phone so she'd have the brunette's number. "I'll see you tomorrow Beca."

"Yeah," Beca smiled, waving goodbye to the taller girl before she disappeared outside.

Chloe stopped at Target quickly to pick up some pasta to make for dinner and went home straight after that. She put the food in the kitchen and went upstairs so she could take a quick shower before dinner. She came back downstairs 20 minutes later witb her hair wrapped in a towel and found her mom in the kitchen cooking the pasta. "You're home early," she said knowingly as hopped up onto the counter.

"Well hello to you too, Chlobird," her mom Kate said with an eye roll as she kissed her daughter on the forehead. "And yes I am, I need to go out tonight and buy an outfit for my conference tomorrow, and you're coming to help me." Kate was a lawyer and once or twice a year, she'd have to go to a conference to discuss things with her firm, and she was expected to dress nicer than usual for it.

"Go take your work clothes off, I'll finish dinner," Chloe said as she hopped down from the counter and walked to the stove, stirring the pasta as it cooked.

Kate disappeared upstairs and came down a minute later in a pair of yoga pants and a sweatshirt. "How was your softball tryout?"

"Good," Chloe said happily. "I met a girl."

"Is this girl girlfriend material?" Kate asked suspiciously. Chloe came out as bisexual at the beginning of the summer, and her mother had been nothing but supportive and proud of her. Her dad, on the other hand, had completely disowned her, which was why her parents had gotten divorced in the first place. Chloe felt awful for awhile that she had caused her mom so much distress. She still felt bad sometimes, but she knew her mom would always be there for her, so she started to feel better after a few months.

"Maybe," Chloe shrugged. "I'm getting a vibe from her, like gaydar."

Kate cracked a smile at that. "What kind of vibe?"

"I don't know, just the way she carries herself," Chloe replied with a shrug. "Her clothes too, and she never breaks eye contact when she's talking to me."

"What was she wearing?"

"Well she was wearing black running shorts and a grey t-shirt with cuffed sleeves at tryouts, and then she changed into black skinny jeans and a red tank top with a sweatshirt over it. And she had headphones around her neck. She's really into music."

"So are you," Kate pointed out excitedly. "You should invite her for dinner tomorrow."

"I'll ask her," Chloe said with a smile. "She's so pretty too. She has navy blue eyes and she's so tiny. And she has the most beautiful hair and her smile is so cute," the redhead gushed. "I went for coffee with her."

"You're totally crushing," Kate smirked. "Definitely invite her over. And ask what she wants for dinner too."

"Okay," Chloe agreed. She drained the pasta and poured in the sauce that she had heating on the stove. "Are we eating in the kitchen?"

"No, we gotta start Shameless tonight," Kate replied as she put some spaghetti on a plate.

"I still can't believe you're letting me watch it," Chloe laughed. "One episode, and then we have to go to the store because I still have homework."

"Alright," Kate agreed as she sat down on the couch and turned on the tv.

* * *

"Beca, can you take me shopping?" Hailee asked. "Our class color is green and I have nothing green to wear."

"Only because I don't feel like doing my chemistry assignment," Beca sighed as she stood up from her desk. "Where are we going? Kohls?"

Hailee nodded and read over the email on Beca's open laptop. "You made the team!" She said excitedly.

"Everyone made the team," Beca shrugged. "And reading people's emails is a crime, ma'am," she smirked.

"Shut up," Hailee smirked, smacking the older girl on the arm.

The two walked to Kohls and Beca took Hailee to the junior's section to pick out a shirt. The last time she had taken her little sister shopping, she had taken her to the children's section, which earned her a punch in the stomach and a lecture about how she was old enough to shop in the teen section. "Oh and Brianna said the funniest thing today!" Hailee said, about to start on another story. "She—Beca are you even listening?" She asked with a sigh as the brunette was staring at a redhead across the room.

"Hang on," Beca said, peeking around a rack of clothes. "Oh my god it's her," she whispered excitedly.

"Who?" Hailee asked, a little louder than Beca would've liked.

"Shhh," the teenager whispered. "That's Chloe. I met her at softball today and I went for coffee with her."

"Oh that's why you were home late," Hailee said. "She's pretty, do you have a crush on her?"

"Wait what? No!" Beca protested quietly. "Come on lets go closer to her."

"You're ridiculous," Hailee sighed, rolling her eyes at her big sister.

The older brunette started walking closer to where Chloe was standing and pretended to be looking at graphic t-shirts. "Beca?" Chloe asked as she looked up from the pair of jeans she had been looking at.

"Hey," Beca said shyly as she walked towards the redhead.

"It's so good to see you here!" Chloe said excitedly. "I'm here with my mom, you want to go say hi?" She asked with a smile.

Beca nodded with a small smile. "Hailee, come meet my friend Chloe."

"Hailee's here?" Chloe asked excitedly as the young brunette walked up to them. "So you're the little sister Beca kept going on about today," she smiled. "I'm Chloe, Beca's new friend."

"Hi Chloe, I'm Hailee," the younger girl smiled.

"Come meet my mom!" Chloe said excitedly, leading them over to the women's section. "Mom! Beca's here!" She said to the woman.

"Oh my gosh, Chloe wouldn't stop talking about you today," the woman smiled. "I'm Kate."

"I'm Beca, and this is my sister Hailee," the brunette said with a smile.

"It's so great to meet you," Kate smiled. "I actually wanted to ask Beca, do you want to come over for dinner tomorrow?"

"Sure! I'll ask my dad," Beca said.

"Alright," Kate smiled. "Chlo, I hate to pull you away from her so soon, but we gotta go. I have to leave early tomorrow."

"Alright," Chloe sighed.

"Don't worry about it," Beca shrugged. "We have to get going too."

"Alright," Kate smiled. "I hope to see you Friday, Beca."

"Me too," Beca smiled. "Bye Chloe."

The two redheads left which left Beca and Hailee wandering around the store. "What do you think of this?" Hailee asked, holding up a green shirt.

"It's green and it's Harry Potter, go for it," Beca shrugged. "We need to get home."

"Alright, I'll get this one," Hailee said, handing it to her sister.

They walked to the checkout to buy the shirt and went home right after. Beca had decided to go up to her room to work on her chemistry assignment and Hailee had stayed downstairs to watch tv. Her dad came into her room a few minutes later. "Beca I just checked your grades and-"

"I know, they're awful. I'm working on it, okay?" Beca rolled her eyes.

"Okay, I want A's and B's by the end of the quarter," John replied.

"I'll try my best," Bsca said reassuringly. "I actually have a favor to ask you."

"What is it?" John asked.

"I made a friend today, Chloe," she explained. "And I ran into her and her mom when I went to the store with Hailee, and they invited me for dinner tomorrow night."

"Sure," John shrugged.

"Alright, thanks Dad," Beca smiled.

* * *

"Chlo," Kate called upstairs. "I'm leaving early tomorrow so I won't see you until tomorrow night. Ask Beca what kind of carry out she likes."

"Okay," Chloe said as she appeared at the top of the stairs. She walked down and gave her mom a hug. "Good luck at your conference tomorrow."

"Good luck with your girl," Kate smirked. "I know you claim to have gaydar or whatever but I know your type of girl and she's definitely gay. See if she can sleep over."

"I'll ask," Chloe smiled. "Night mom."

"Goodnight Chloe," Kate smiled as her daughter went back upstairs.

Chloe was definitely crushing hard. She just hoped Beca was into girls.


	3. Chapter 3

Beca had agreed to sleep over and after school on Friday, she and Chloe were walking back to Chloe's house, after a trip to 7-11 for slushees, of course. "Hey we should go to the batting cages tonight," Chloe said.

"Okay I'm brand new at this," Beca laughed. "And I think the last thing you'll want is me getting hit with a 60 mile per hour ball and dying. I'm very small and weak in case you couldn't tell."

"That's true," Chloe laughed. "Maybe in a month or so."

"Alright, I'll keep my schedule clear," Beca smirked. "Do you have any other plans for this weekend?"

"No, my mom and I have our usual routine; shopping, gardening, baking. And Aubrey sometimes comes over."

"Do you want to go bowling with Jesse, Benji, Stacie and me tomorrow night?" The brunette asked nervously.

"Yeah! That would be fun Beca, thank you," Chloe smiled. "What time?"

"Uh, 5 probably," Beca shrugged. "I'll let you know."

"Can Aubrey come too?"

"Um..." Beca said, a little more anxiously than she would've liked, "of course."

"Hey is everything okay between you and her?" Chloe asked. "I was getting a weird vibe and lunch and I'm getting that same one now."

"Not really," Beca sighed. "She put me through a lot of shit in middle school but I'm-"

"What did she do?"

"I don't want to talk about it," Beca said seriously. "I'm okay, I'm trying to start fresh, and she's friends with you so she can't be as bad now."

"Beca if she did something to make you feel bad I'm going to talk to her," Chloe said sternly. "I've known her since we were babies. I know she goes too far. I have a lot of practice being fair when it comes to her."

"Forget about it," Beca said, mustering up the best reassuring smile she could. The truth was, she wasn't comfortable having Aubrey in their group, but she knew her best friends, especially Jesse, would protect her.

Chloe nodded silently, trying to block out everything telling her to get whatever it was out of the shorter girl. Beca would tell her when she was ready.

"Girls! I brought home Chinese," Kate said as she walked inside.

"We're in the living room," Chloe called as she stood up from the couch with Beca.

"Hi Beca," Kate smiled. "You girls start eating, I'll be down in a minute," she said as she started heading upstairs.

"Alright," Chloe agreed. She and Beca went to the kitchen and sat down at the table. "You don't mind Chinese food, do you? I forgot to ask what you wanted."

"I love it," Beca smiled as she took out the sweet and sour chicken and poured some sauce over it.

They filled their plates with fried rice, sweet and sour chicken, and egg rolls before sitting down and actually eating. "This is so nice," Chloe smiled. "It's a typical Friday night but it's nice to have some company."

"It is," Beca smiled. "Better than eating at some fancy place with my parents."

"We never go to fancy places," Chloe laughed.

"My dad's a college professor and my step mom's a doctor so we always end up going to fancy overpriced banquets," the shorter girl said, rolling her eyes.

"That's so cool though!" Chloe said excitedly. "They have such cool jobs."

"Your mom's job is so badass. I mean she gets to throw people in jail and stuff, that's awesome," Beca said.

"It's not awesome when you're working 12 hour days and barely getting to see your kid," Kate said as she appeared in the kitchen and kissed Chloe on the top of the head.

"Agreed," Chloe sighed. "Also how we take like a month to finish one season of a show. That's pretty annoying."

"What are you watching?" Beca asked.

"Well we finished Stranger Things on Tuesday and started Shameless last night. It took 3 days to vote on what was next," Kate said. "She wanted Gilmore Girls but I convinced her."

"Gilmore Girls is great," Beca smiled.

"It's literally me and my mom! I don't see why she doesn't want to watch it," Chloe protested, rolling her eyes at her mother.

"We will after Shameless, I promise," Kate replied with a laugh. "So what's on the agenda for tonight?"

"Nothing much," Beca shrugged.

"Yeah, just hanging out and watching movies. I'm going bowling with Beca and her friends tomorrow though," Chloe said. "Aubrey's coming too."

"Fun!" Kate smiled. "Are you sure you don't want to do anything tonight?"

"Mom you worked 12 hours today, aren't you exhausted?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah, but if you girls want to go to the mall or something, I don't mind," Kate shrugged.

"Whatever is fine," Beca shrugged.

"I'd rather stay here," Chloe shrugged. "If that's okay with you?"

"Yeah, that's fine," Beca replied.

After they ate, they went upstairs to Chloe's room to watch tv for awhile before Beca got distracted from the guitar sitting against the wall. "You play?" She asked the redhead with a smile as she opened the case and took the guitar out.

"A little," Chloe shrugged.

Beca began playing her go to song, Drive, by Oh Wonder, and Chloe's eyes lit up. "Guitar is my main thing," Beca shrugged.

"What else do you play?" Chloe asked. "Because you're absolutely amazing at that."

"Thanks," Beca smiled softly. "Oh, piano, ukulele, and I make mixes sometimes."

"That's awesome," Chloe smiled. "I write songs so that's why I tried to pick up guitar. I'm not that good though. Did you take lessons?"

"Nope, I'm self taught at everything," Beca said.

"That's amazing," Chloe said excitedly.

"I can teach you if you want. Next time we hang out I'll bring my guitar."

"That would be awesome, Becs," Chloe smiled. She was interrupted by Chloe's mom knocking on the door. "Girls, there's brownies and hot chocolate in the kitchen."

"Thanks," Chloe smiled as she stood up from the bed, pulling Beca with her. "Are you using the tv downstairs?"

"I wasn't planning on it, why?" Kate asked.

"I want to play Just Dance with Beca," Chloe said. "You can join us if you want."

"Maybe I will!" Kate said happily as she followed Chloe downstairs. Truthfully, she was just happy Chloe had finally made some new friends. Aubrey had been her only steady friend for a few years now, so she was really happy to see the young redhead's bubbly personality finally attracting people.

* * *

"You're late," Beca said, rolling her eyes at Jesse and Benji as they sat down at the table, tying their bowling shoes.

"Relax," Jesse laughed as he wrapped his arm around the brunette.

Chloe glanced over at that exact moment and began to question whether or not she had been right about Beca being gay. She and Jesse seemed really close, almost to the point where they looked like they were dating.

"Should we start?" Aubrey asked as she walked over to the computer to type in everyone's names.

They nodded and started their game. "Do you guys want anything to eat? I'm gonna go get us some drinks," Jesse said. They all nodded.

"Pizza sounds good?" Benji suggested.

"Pizza sounds great," Stacie agreed. "How about you guys?"

Everyone nodded in agreement, so Jesse came back a minute later with a pitcher of diet coke and a receipt for their pizza. "It'll be ready in a few minutes," he said as he sat back down next to Beca.

"You're up Chlo," Beca said, patting the redhead on the back.

Aubrey glanced over and glared at Beca. The brunette rolled her eyes in response. She was done with Aubrey and all the shit that went along with her. The only reason she was okay with her being there was because of Chloe. She found herself attracted to the redhead and always wanted to be near her.

"Holy crap! I could get a spare!" Chloe said excitedly, pointing to the three pins that had yet to be brought over. "Where do I angle it from?" She asked the group.

Beca stood up and handed Chloe a ball before walking behind her and wrapping her arms around the redhead's waist. "Okay, you're gonna want to turn this way and spin it slightly to the left," she said, moving Chloe to the right position. She stood on her tip toes and put her head on Chloe's shoulder. "See, I'm almost as tall as you," she smiled, pulling away from the redhead.

Chloe smiled back before rolling the ball and hitting the rest of the pins. "I did it!" She squealed, throwing her arms around the brunette.

Beca smiled and wrapped Chloe in a hug before sitting down next to her. "You're ahead now," she laughed.

Chloe nodded approvingly before turning to the rest of the group. "Hey thank you guys for letting me and Bree into your group. It's really nice to have some new friends."

"Of course," Benji smiled. Jesse nodded in agreement.

"I like this," Stacie smiled. "Now we're able to drag the guys to girly stuff and they're not allowed to complain."and

"I'm not fucking getting my nails done," Beca said, rolling her eyes. "I count as the guy vote as well."

Stacie playfully punched the shorter brunette in the arm. "Oh come on Becs, you like getting all dolled up."

"Nope," Beca shook her head. "It's fucking awful."

"You'd look really nice," Benji said.

"Ew what the hell," Beca said, scrunching her nose up at the boy.

"Not like that dude," Benji replied, rolling his eyes.

"Better not be," Beca replied mockingly, pointing a suspicious finger at the boy.

Jesse set the pizza down on the table and handed everyone plates. "This was $10 so you guys better eat it," he laughed.

"Jesse I'll meet you at my place, I'm gonna walk Chloe home," Beca said, waving goodbye to her friends.

"Alright," Jesse agreed.

Beca and Chloe left and started heading toward's Chloe's house. "Sorry, this is gonna be a little awkward," Chloe brought up hesitantly. "Are you and Jesse...dating...or into each other or anything?"

"No way," Beca laughed. "We've been best friends since we were little kids and plus I'm gay," she shrugged.

"Oh okay," Chloe shrugged. "Me too, by the way."

"Really?" Beca asked excitedly. "Finally! Another lesbian in the group!" She exclaimed.

Chloe smiled at that. "Well I'm actually bisexual so not technically a lesbian. I had just been wondering because you guys are really close and he had his arm wrapped around you like half the time."

"He's like my protective older brother," Beca laughed. "Except not older and not my brother."

"Does your family know you're gay?" Chloe asked.

"Nope, does your mom?"

"Yeah," Chloe said with a shrug. "That's actually why she's divorced from my dad. He disowned me when I came out last summer and my mom decided she didn't want to be with him if he couldn't support his own kid."

"Holy shit, what a douche," Beca said, shaking her head. "I honestly don't know how my parents would react. I think my stepmom would be okay but my dad would probably take awhile to adjust. Hailee already knows."

"When do you plan on telling them?" Chloe asked.

"Probably when I get a girlfriend," Beca said with a shrug.

Chloe nodded in understanding before they headed up her driveway. "Do you want to come in?"

"I should get home," Beca shrugged. "Jesse's coming over to record some stuff for my mixes and my parents expect me home for dessert."

"Alright," Chloe smiled, wrapping Beca in a hug. "Thank you so much for today, it was fun."

"Thank you for Friday night," Beca smiled back. "I'll see you at practice tomorrow."

"Yep! See you," Chloe smiled, waving goodbye to the brunette before going inside.

* * *

"You like her, stop denying it," Jesse said, taking off his headphones and setting them on Beca's desk.

"Shut up," Beca sighed, shaking her head.

"She's gay, isn't she?" Jesse smirked.

Beca looked up at him incredulously. "What? How do you know-"

"I know that look. You're into her and she's into you. I can tell."

"Well she's actually bi, but how could you tell?" Beca wondered as she laid back on her bed.

"Just a guess," Jesse shrugged. "The way she looks at you. You're forgetting I knew you were gay before you knew you were gay. It's like telepathy," he laughed.

"I could never date her though. She's friends with Aubrey," Beca shuddered. "She's basically friends with the spawn of Satan."

"I know you don't want to, but maybe it would help if you told her the whole story. I know it's tough, but you have to show her that you trust her."

"I know," Beca sighed. "I just don't want her to think that I'm like depressed or fragile."

"She's not going to, just tell her the truth," Jesse said with a shrug.

"I will," Beca said with a sigh.

"Kids, there's cookies," Sheila called from the kitchen.

Beca got out of bed and she and Jesse walked downstairs. "Are these chocolate chip?" Beca asked as she took one off the cooling rack.

Sheila nodded. "How was bowling?"

"It was good!" Beca said happily. "Chloe won."

"Nice, I'm glad she was able to join your group," Sheila smiled. "I haven't met her yet but she seems really nice."

"She's Aubrey's cousin," Jesse shrugged.

"Oh, how's that going," Sheila asked nervously, glancing at her step daughter.

"It's fine," Beca said, rolling her eyes. "I hope it stays that way."

* * *

After Jesse had left and things settled down, Beca went back to her room and picked her phone up off the bed. She clicked on Chloe's contact and hesitated before pressing the call button.

"Hey Becs!" Chloe said happily as she answered the phone.

"Hi," Beca said hesitantly, cracking a smile at Chloe's cheery voice.

"What's up? Miss me already?" Chloe asked and Beca could practically see the smirk on her face.

"I actually...I want to tell you what happened between me and Aubrey," the brunette said anxiously. "I was gonna do it in person but it's so much easier over the phone. I hope you don't mind."

"No, of course not Becs," Chloe said reassuringly. "I'm all ears."

"My mom died when I was in fourth grade," Beca said quietly. "That's about when it started I think. My mom was my best friend in the whole world and we never really thought anything was wrong. She seemed happy and everything, but then she overdosed on heroin."

"Beca oh my god, I'm so sorry," Chloe whispered.

"It's okay," Beca said. "I was emotional for a really long time and Aubrey liked to use that against me. If she knew I was having a bad day she'd make fun of me for crying at school and tell other people that I was a baby and stuff like that. And then I began getting better and it wouldn't stop. She'd still make comments and bully me until I cried just to make me feel like shit. In middle school she tried to turn all my friends against me and she'd make up lies about me so that people would hate me. I fell into depression and I still struggle with it sometimes. I'm just trying to move on. I'm hoping that things will get better now that you're here."

"Her mom, my aunt Val died when we were in 3rd grade," Chloe said. "That's when she changed. Her dad isn't really understanding and he doesn't like emotions and stuff, so she wasn't allowed to grieve about her mother."

"So she was jealous because I could freely express how I feel when she couldn't?" Beca asked incredulously. "And she put me through that for four fucking years?"

"I know," Chloe sighed. "I'm so sorry she put you through all that."

"It just hurt so bad," Beca said, barely above a whisper. "That's why I was so hesitant to tell you, because you're her cousin. You're going to support her."

"Beca she may be my cousin and my best friend, but you're my best friend as well and I'm not going to let her treat you badly. I'm going to talk to her and make sure she knows that she's not allowed to hurt you again. I told you, her dad doesn't exactly let her out of the shrink wrap. She's not good at expressing how she feels."

"That's something she and I have in common," Beca laughed.

"Thank you for telling me," Chloe said genuinely. "I really hope that she can work out whatever has been going on and I'm going to help her through it. You're a really great friend, Beca."

"Thanks," Beca smiled. "I'm gonna get going, it's late."

"Okay, I'll see you Monday!" Chloe said excitedly.

"Yep, see you."

Beca hung up the phone that night feeling a lot better about everything. Dealing with Aubrey for four years had been really hard on her, and she was glad another one of her friends supported her and planned to help her through it.


	4. Chapter 4

Softball practices had started and a tournament a few hours away was coming up this weekend, so they were all preparing for it . Since they were junior varsity, Beca and Chloe would not be playing, but Coach Smith wanted both teams to go so JV could learn about the game and get to know how the team worked.

"Ladies listen up," Coach Smith said after all of the girls had gotten to practice. "I have permission forms for your parents for our trip this weekend. With it, I've included room assignments and an itinerary for the weekend. Make sure you read it as well."

He passed one out to each girl and both Beca and Chloe immediately flipped to the room assignment page. "Yes!" They whispered with a first bump when they discovered they shared a room along with a senior. They put the papers in their bags and got their softball gloves out.

"Chloe and Beca, why don't you warm up throwing and then Chloe can pitch to you for awhile, Beca," Coach Smith said, tossing Chloe a ball.

"Sounds good," Beca agreed. "I didn't know you pitched," she said as she and Chloe walked out of the dugout.

"Yeah, I'm not that great," Chloe shrugged. "All the varsity pitchers have coaches, my mom doesn't want to pay for it. Plus I don't plan on playing in college so it's not much of a priority."

Beca threw the ball to Chloe and the redhead caught it easily. "You're getting so much better Beca, and its only been a few weeks," Chloe smiled.

"Thanks," Beca said shyly, her cheeks flushing red. She didn't know what it was about Chloe, but she was so nervous around her.

* * *

"My little girl is going away for a whole weekend," Kate sighed, wrapping the younger redhead in a hug.

"I'm gonna be back Saturday night," Chloe laughed. "Are you gonna be okay without me for a day?"

"I might," Kate shrugged with a laugh. "Go get your bags, it's raining and I told Beca we'd take her to school so she wouldn't have to walk."

"You text Beca?" Chloe asked, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah," Kate replied with a laugh. "Hurry up."

Chloe went upstairs to get her bags and went out to the car where her mom was waiting for her. "Beca's been a lot more comfortable around me now that I know what happened with Aubrey."

"I can tell," Kate smiled. "How are things going between them?"

"Aubrey's been fine, but Beca's not herself around her. I think she's just nervous to open up and get hurt again."

"I would be too, Bree put her through a lot. Have you talked to her?"

"Not yet, I'm going to though. I want Beca to feel okay around her."

"I'm so upset Bree put her through all that, especially with her own mom dying a year before, she should have known how difficult it was."

Chloe nodded with a sigh. "Beca's really strong, I'm so proud of her for getting through that."

Kate pulled into Beca's driveway and Chloe got out of the car. "You must be Chloe!" Sheila said excitedly as she answered the door. "I'm Beca's stepmom, Sheila, it's so great to meet you!"

"You too," Chloe smiled as she stepped inside.

"John's already left for work and Beca's upstairs getting her bags," Sheila said.

"Alright," Chloe smiled.

"Is Chloe here?" Beca called from her bedroom.

"Yeah!" Chloe called up with a laugh.

"I'm almost ready!" Beca called as she appeared at the top of the stairs with her bags. She came downstairs and dropped her bags before walking off to the kitchen. She finished off her cup of coffee and retrieved her pop tarts from the toaster before handing one of them to Chloe. "Here, eat one," she said as she put one in her mouth.

Chloe giggled and took the pop tart from Beca.

Beca took the pop tart out of her mouth as she wrapped Hailee in a hug. "I love you, see you tomorrow night."

"I love you too," Hailee smiled.

"Bye honey," Sheila said as she gave her stepdaughter a hug. "I love you so much, be safe."

"I'll have Chloe with me, I can't do too much damage with her around," Beca joked. "Love you too."

She grabbed her bags and Chloe helped her put them in the car. "I love how close you and Hailee are, you're so protective of her."

"I've been that way since I met her," Beca shrugged. "Her dad was abusive and she was so broken when I met her. She hardly talked and she was so anxious around my dad and me and I promised her that I'd never hurt her or abandon her."

"Beca that's so sweet," Chloe said with a smile.

"She's been my best friend since we were little kids. I'd do anything to make sure she was okay."

Chloe smiled and wrapped her arm around the brunette. "You're such a sweetheart, I love that I met you."

"I love that I met you too," Beca laughed as she got into the back seat.

* * *

"I'm tired," Beca yawned as she sat down on bus next to Chloe.

"At least you didn't have to take a chem test," Chloe laughed. "I thought today would be easy considering we only had four classes."

Beca shrugged with a yawn and put on her headphones before curling up on the very small bus seat.

"Oh so am I just your pillow now?" Chloe scoffed, rolling her eyes at the smaller girl.

Beca nodded and cuddled into the redhead's arm. "Wake me up when we stop for lunch."

Chloe nodded with a smile and put in her own earbuds to listen to music.

They stopped at a sandwich shop to get lunch and Chloe gently shook Beca awake. "What do you want to eat? I'll pay for you."

"No it's fine, I got it," Beca said as she stood up and stretched. "Thanks for the offer though."

Chloe nodded and wrapped her arm around Beca as they walked into the sandwich shop with the rest of the junior varsity team. They ordered their sandwiches and sat down at the table.

"I have to go to the bathroom, come with me," Beca said as she stood up.

Chloe followed her into the bathroom with a laugh. "Very demanding today, Miss Mitchell."

"Yeah well I'm PMSing," Beca sighed.

"Oh my god that's the worst, when is it coming?" Chloe asked.

"Uh-shit," the brunette sighed in frustration. "Do you have any pads or tampons?"

"Both, which do you want?" Chloe asked sympathetically.

"A pad for now," Beca sighed.

"Okay I'll be right back," Chloe laughed as she left the bathroom. She came back a minute later and passed the pad through the stall.

"You're a lifesaver, thank you," Beca said thankfully.

"No problem," Chloe smiled.

Beca left the stall and washed her hands, sighing dramatically. "Well I hope I don't bleed all over the sheets tonight."

"Don't worry about it, you won't be able to help it and plus I'm not gonna be judging you," the taller girl shrugged.

Beca nodded with a smile. "Thanks Chlo."

"Don't worry about it," Chloe shrugged.

* * *

"Beca and Chloe, you can take the bed and I'll take the sofa bed," a senior named Kaylee said as she put her bags down.

"Thanks," Chloe smiled. "How much time do we have before we have to leave?"

"Like 10 minutes so hurry up," Kaylee replied.

Chloe and Beca nodded and began getting their uniforms out of the bag. Chloe discretely handed Beca a pad and a tampon. "You'll want to use both just in case," she whispered. "Especially since our pants are white."

"Thanks," Beca winked. She went off to the bathroom and came back a few minutes later with her uniform on.

"Beca I'm gonna go down to the bus, come down when you and Chloe are ready," Kaylee said. "And take a room key."

"Alright," Beca agreed, shooting a thumbs up to Brianna before tying her hair up. "Chloe hurry up, we're gonna be late."

Chloe came out of the bathroom and grabbed her jacket off the bed. "Okay I'm ready! Let's go!"

Beca followed her out the door and they ran down the steps. "Hey what are you doing for spring break?" Chloe asked.

"I'm going with Stacie and her family to the Bahamas, why?" Beca asked.

"Oh, never mind," Chloe shrugged.

"No, what is it?"

"Well I was just gonna invite you to come to Ohio to see my big sister and my nephew."

"I didn't know you have a sister!" Beca said.

"Well she's my dad's daughter, not my mom's but she told me when I came out that she doesn't care what my dad thinks and that I'm still the same old Chloe and stuff, so I still talk to her. My nephew's 4, he's so cute!"

"Aw Chlo, that's so cute," Beca smiled. "I wish I could come, but Stace asked me about this back over Christmas."

"It's okay, don't worry about it," Chloe shrugged. "Are you free this Friday night though?"

"Yeah, why?"

"It's my birthday and I'm thinking of having you guys come to the roller rink with me for a party."

"Oh my gosh! Of course," Beca said excitedly. "I'm gonna have to bring Hailee though, my parents have a banquet."

"No problem, she can bring a friend too," Chloe shrugged.

They got on the bus and drove to the field. Once they got there, JV began warming up in the infield and each group of partners was carrying on their own conversation until the room fell silent. "Hey Chloe," a girl named Mia called out to her across the field. "I've heard rumors going around that you're a lesbian."

"Not technically," Chloe shrugged. "I'm bisexual but I just say I'm gay sometimes because it's easier."

"So like would you ever date a girl?" Mia asked.

"Yeah!" The redhead smiled.

"Huh," Mia shrugged and she went back to whispering with her friends.

"I wonder what that was about," Chloe said anxiously as she threw the ball to Beca.

"Don't worry about it," Beca shrugged. "If she starts saying anything rude I'm gonna go off on her."

Chloe nodded with an anxious smile as she caught the ball. "People are talking about me, it's weird."

"Well if I hear anything mean, I'll fight them," Beca shrugged.

"Bring it in ladies," Their coach called and all the girls ran in the dugout.

"Thanks," Chloe whispered with a wink.

* * *

After the game and dinner, the team was back in the hotel and Beca and Chloe had decided to go to their rooms early since Beca had cramps. "I don't like that people are talking about me," Chloe admitted with a sigh. "I didn't have any problems at my old school. Everyone was accepting of it and treated me the same."

"I'm not going to let them hurt you," Beca said reassuringly.

"I hate saying this to you because I know you're still in the closet, but sometimes being out is hard. I felt so exposed for awhile and it was scary. But everything was okay until now."

"Chloe I'm dead serious, next person to say something hurtful to you in front of me isn't gonna get away with it," Beca said seriously.

Meanwhile, in the room next door, conversations were taking another turn. "She and Beca are probably fucking in the other room," Mia snickered to her friends, Lily and Emily.

"Beca's straight though," Emily pointed out.

"Oh my god, she is so not," Lily laughed. "She's so obviously gay."

"You think she has a thing for Chloe?" Emily asked.

"Well they're in the same friend group so maybe," Mia shrugged. "I want some candy, let's go down to the vending machines."

Beca rolled over on the bed and pulled her knees to her chest. "I need chocolate or something," she whined.

"I'll go get you some chocolate from the vending machine," Chloe laughed. "What do you want?"

"Peanut m&ms," Beca replied. "You're the best."

Chloe smiled as she took the key card off the counter and left the room. She was approaching the room with the vending machines when she heard Mia talking. "I just can't believe we have to share a locker room with her. She probably thinks dirty thoughts about us when she's in there. It's disgusting," Mia scoffed.

Chloe thought for a second about turning back but decided to face them anyway. "Hey," she said, mustering up a fake smile as she put her money into the vending machine.

"Hey, where's Beca? Why did you go in early?" Mia asked suspiciously.

"She's not feeling well," Chloe shrugged. "See you guys tomorrow," she said as she retrieved her candy and walked away. She went back to the room and tossed the candy to Beca.

"Should we watch a movie?" Beca asked as she turned on the tv.

"No, I'm gonna go to bed," Chloe said as she pulled down her jeans and pulled a pair of sweatpants over her legs. She also put on a more comfortable t-shirt and climbed into bed.

"Why are you suddenly so quiet?" Beca wondered as she sat up. "Don't you want half this candy?"

"I'm not in the mood," Chloe shrugged.

"What happened?" Beca asked with a sigh.

"Nothing," the redhead muttered.

"Chloe don't be like this, what happened?" Beca tried again.

"I overheard Mia say that my sexuality is disgusting and that she doesn't want to share a locker room with me because I probably think 'dirty things' about her," Chloe said sadly.

"What room is she in?" Beca asked as she got out of bed.

"Beca no, its fine," Chloe said with a shrug. "I just have to sleep if off, then I won't be upset anymore."

"I'm not letting that bitch talk shit about you," Beca said. "I'm gonna kick her ass oh my god. No one is allowed to hurt you."

"Beca please, just leave it alone," Chloe pleaded, her eyes filling with tears.

Beca sighed sadly and sat down on Chloe's side of the bed. "Come here Chlo," she said gently, opening her arms to give the redhead a hug.

"I hate homophobia so much," Chloe sobbed. "I went through enough with my dad, I don't need other people saying stuff about me."

"Shhh, it's okay, just calm down," Beca said, soothingly rubbing the redhead's back. "Chloe I know it's hard, but you have me and the rest of our group, and I promise you none of us are going to let them hurt you, or me for that matter."

Chloe nodded with a sniffle.

"I'm so proud of you for being out. I'm terrified to and you're so strong for dealing with people that treat you like shit," the brunette said with a smile. "I'm willing to fight so hard to make sure no one ever says anything hurtful to you again."

"Thank you," Chloe said, wiping her eyes. "I don't know what I did to deserve you."

"Are you okay? Do you want to call your mom? I can talk to her if you're not up to it."

"I'm fine," the redhead said reassuringly. "Lets just watch some tv and forget about it."

Beca nodded with a sigh and moved over on the bed so she was sitting next to Chloe, but she didn't dare move her arm that was wrapped around her best friend's shoulder. The fact that Chloe had to go through so much just to be herself was so upsetting to her and she really hoped that she could get some sense into those girls without doing any damage.


	5. Chapter 5

"I don't know what to get her," Beca said as she and her step mom walked through Target. "We're so alike but so different."

"She likes music right?" Sheila asked and the girl nodded. "You know plenty about music. Find her something cool with that."

"I guess I can try that," Beca shrugged. "Hailee couldn't get a friend to come?"

"No, she's been struggling this year with friends," Sheila sighed.

"Why? She's the greatest kid," Beca said sadly.

"She's quiet," the woman shrugged. "She's fine with us and your friends because she knows us."

"She's been hurt before and she's scared," the brunette said. "It's really sad to see that kids don't try to get to know her."

"She's got you, and your friends are so good to her," Sheila said thankfully.

"Can I talk to her about it? I want to convince her to get herself out there. I know I'm one of the shyest people, but I've found my group and I'm happy."

"Yeah, of course," Sheila smiled. "Beca I really appreciate you taking her under your wing when you were little, even though you were struggling so much yourself. I know you might not realize this but you do so much for her."

"She's my little sister, its my job to give her advice and help her out," Beca shrugged. "I don't care if I'm not biologically related to her, I'm not going to watch her struggle through the same stuff I went through."

"It means so much to me," Sheila said seriously. "Oh hey what about this for Chloe?" she asked, pointing to a journal with music notes on it.

"Oh my gosh she'll love it," Beca smiled. "I'm gonna get her some candy and an iTunes gift card and I'll write her a note in the journal too."

"Aw that's a good idea," Sheila smiled. "You've gotten really close with her really quickly. I'm surprised honestly."

"Thanks," Beca laughed sarcastically. "Jesse convinced me to tell her what happened with Aubrey and she's been so supportive of me wanting to take my time being myself around Bree."

"Is it going well? Is she being a decent person this time around?"

"Yeah," Beca shrugged. "I'm still not entirely comfortable around her but Chloe talked to her and told her to leave me alone."

"That's good," Sheila smiled. "I'm really glad things are working out for you this year."

"Me too," Beca smiled.

* * *

"What's your deal?" Hailee asked with a laugh as Beca shuffled into the twelve year old's room.

"Just thinking," Beca shrugged as she plopped down on Hailee's bean bag chair.

"Well can you do that somewhere else? I have homework to finish." Hailee rolled her eyes at her big sister before turning back to her math book.

"How are things going with your friends this year?" Beca asked nonchalantly, picking at her nail.

"What friends?" Hailee muttered as she focused her full attention on her sister.

"No seriously, how are things at school?" Beca wondered.

"Why do you ask?"

"Because you couldn't get anyone to hang out today and your mom told me that things aren't going so well for you lately," the older brunette replied with a sigh.

"No one wants to hang out with me, it's not a big deal," Hailee shrugged. "They don't want to waste their time with the quiet girl."

"Do they talk about you?"

"Sometimes." The younger girl anxiously shifted in her seat before looking back up at Beca.

"Well what do they say?"

"Just how I never talk and stuff," Hailee shrugged. "People think I'm weird."

"Well they can all fuck off because you're the best," Beca said angrily. "Jesus Christ, first Chloe's bullied and now you are."

"What's happening to Chloe?"

"You know how she's bisexual?"

"She is?"

"Yeah, well people are talking about her and it's really starting to get to her," Beca said, shaking her head. "She doesn't want me starting shit with people but if I hear anything after break I'm going to because she's been really upset this week. And I'll handle stuff with your classmates if you need it."

Hailee smiled. She was so thankful for her protective big sister. "Thanks Beca."

"You're welcome," Beca laughed. "I have to get going, I'll see you in the morning."

"Bye," Hailee said, standing up and giving the slightly taller brunette a hug.

"Don't worry about the fuckers that are talking shit about you. You're different because of your past and so am I, but you're gonna find your people just like I found mine. And for now you have 4 crazy teenagers backing you up, maybe 5," Beca smiled. "I love you so much kid, you're gonna be fine."

"Thank you," Hailee said, squeezing her sister tighter. "Tell Chloe I said happy birthday."

"I will," Beca laughed. "I'll text you tonight." She walked to Chloe's house and the redhead pulled her in for a hug.

"I'm so glad you're here," she smiled. "Aubrey and Jesse are here."

"Who's sleeping over?" Beca asked.

"Just you and Stacie, Bree's dad is making her go to a retreat thing this weekend so she has to be up early tomorrow."

"Alright," Beca said as she followed Chloe to the basement.

"Hey," Beca smiled as she sat down on the couch next to Jesse.

"Hailee's not here?" Aubrey asked.

"She couldn't find a friend to bring," Beca sighed. "People are giving her a hard time because she's shy."

"Aww poor kid," Aubrey said sadly. "Beca listen, I've been meaning to apologize for being so awful to you. I was in a really dark place myself, I'm not trying to justify what I did to you. I could've helped you through your mom's death because I understood, but I didn't and I'm still trying to figure out why. I really hope that we can become close friends."

Beca smiled sympathetically. "I know what it's like, Bree. It hurt to see that you did too and you just made things so much worse for me, but I understand the feeling and how it makes you do crazy shit sometimes. Even after everything, I'm always here if you need to talk. I still miss my mom sometimes too. I definitely think we can be friends," she smiled.

"I'm glad," Aubrey replied with a smile.

"Oh my gosh my best friends are friends now I'm so happy!" Chloe said, pulling them both in for hugs before the doorbell rang.

"That'll be Stacie and Benji," Beca said. "They came from soccer."

Chloe shot up from the couch and went upstairs to get the door. "Hey!" She smiled excitedly as she gave each of them a hug. "They're all downstairs," she laughed as she led them to the basement. "My mom should be home in 15 minutes with a pizza and then we'll head to the roller rink."

"Sounds great!" Stacie smiled.

They went downstairs and had been hanging out for a few minutes before Beca mentioned wanting to fight Mia. It had been on her mind a lot lately especially since her best friend (crush) was being so greatly affected.

"Beca what's been your deal with her lately?" Stacie asked. "All week you've been fuming at her."

"She's talking shit about Chloe to all her petty little friends," Beca replied with a shrug.

"I told them I'm bi and she must be homophobic because she's been saying so many awful things about me," Chloe sighed.

"What the fuck? Can I say something to her?" Stacie asked furiously. "I'm not letting any more people hurt my friends."

"She's my lab partner in chem, can I tell her to back off?" Benji asked.

"Chloe we'll do whatever you need us to," Jesse said seriously.

"It's fine you guys, I'm just gonna let it go. I don't want her to get more pissed off at me," Chloe shrugged.

Beca nodded in understanding. "I get that."

"If you ever need to talk, we're here for you," Stacie said with a smile, giving the redhead a small hug. The group all nodded in agreement.

"Thank you guys so much," Chloe smiled. She turned and gave Beca a hug. "Especially you. You're the greatest little bodyguard I could ask for." She giggled at the brunette who just scowled at her.

"I'm stronger than you think, Beale." Beca laughed.

* * *

The party had been really fun. Neither Beca or Chloe knew how to skate so they both stayed clung to each other, holding hands the whole time. Stacie spent the whole time taking pictures and giggling wildly at her two friends. Aubrey was completely oblivious to what was going on until Stacie pulled her aside and informed her. "They totally like each other!" She squealed.

"They do?" Aubrey wondered, looking back at her two friends.

"Well Beca definitely likes her, but I think Chloe likes her back," Stacie shrugged.

"I'll get it out of her," Aubrey laughed. "They would be cute," she smiled.

"Wouldn't they?" Stacie agreed with a smile, snapping another picture of the two laughing hysterically after Chloe had fallen and pulled Beca down with her.

* * *

"Beca you can take the bed with Chloe, I'll take the air mattress," Stacie said as she plopped down on the mattress next to Chloe's bed.

"Okay," Beca shrugged.

"Left side?" Chloe asked as she crawled into the right side of the bed.

"As usual," Beca laughed. Chloe tossed her a pillow and they both got comfortable snuggling with each other. It just came naturally after last Friday at the hotel, when Chloe asked to be held all night since she was so upset. Chloe turned on the tv and put on an episode of Friends. "When are your guys' birthdays?" She asked.

"June 18th," Stacie shrugged.

"August 20th," Beca replied with a laugh.

"You're one of the youngest in the class," Chloe said with a laugh. "That explains your height," she laughed.

"I'm actually the oldest," Beca laughed. "My mom had dyslexia and she was worried I'd end up having it so they held me back so I wouldn't struggle so much," she shrugged. "I didn't even end up with it but I'm glad they held me back because I met Jesse in kindergarten."

"I'm glad they held you back too because you're the best," Chloe smiled. She snuggled into her best friend's side and yawned. "Night Becs, night Stace."

"Night Chlo," Stacie laughed.

Beca just hummed a response to Chloe and closed her eyes. She loved being friends with Chloe but she really wished there could be something more.

* * *

Beca had said a reluctant goodbye to her little sister and pretty soon she and the Conrads were off to the Bahamas. The last thing Beca wanted to do was leave Hailee on her own for an entire week, especially since the younger girl didn't have anyone to hang out with the whole week, but Stacie had been really looking forward to this trip and she had too, to be honest.

"I don't feel good mom," Stacie whined as she put her head on her mom's shoulder.

"Nope, I'm not sitting here if you get sick," Beca said, shooting up from her seat and attempting to walk out into the aisle.

Stacie's mom Bridget smiled sympathetically at the small brunette. "We'll move down so you can have the aisle."

"Thanks," Beca smiled, sitting down on the seat next to Bridget.

"Bridg, the boys want their tablets, where are they?" Stacie's dad Max asked from the row behind them. Stacie has two little brothers. Jake is 11 and Brandon is 7, and they drive her out of her mind most of the time, which is the reason Stacie wanted Beca to come.

"They're right here," Bridget said, passing them to Beca. "Could you pass these to the boys?" She asked.

Beca nodded and gave the boys their respective devices.

"Thanks so much," the woman replied sigh. Beca and her family had known the Conrads since she and Stacie were in first grade, and they're pretty much her second family. They were all so supportive and caring of her after her mom died, especially Bridget. She had treated Beca as if she were a daughter from the time she was in 4th grade.

"No problem," Beca shrugged, winking at the woman. "Stace, do you want some gum? It's mint," she suggested, thinking it would help settle her stomach a little.

"It won't help," Stacie said, shaking her head. "Mom I feel like I'm gonna be sick," she said, suddenly turning really pale.

"You can't make it to the bathroom in time," Bridget said, handing the paper bag supplied by the airline for that reason, to her daughter.

Stacie sat up and took a deep breath before she began retching in the bag.

"Is she sick or is it just motion sickness?" Beca whispered.

"Motion sickness," Bridget replied with a sigh. "It's okay baby girl, you're okay," she said to her daughter, gently rubbing her back.

"I'm done," Stacie sighed as she stood up.

"Okay honey, why don't you throw that away and rinse your mouth out," Bridget said patting her on the back.

The talk girl climbed over the seats and returned a minute later. "Beca can I take you up on that offer for gum?" She asked with a grimace.

"Yeah," Beca laughed, passing her a piece. "You good now?"

The girl nodded with a sigh. "I hate flying."

"You'll be fine now," Bridget replied reassuringly as she rubbed her daughter's back.

* * *

"Fucking ask her out already before I do it for you," Stacie said bluntly as she and Beca walked along the beach. They had gotten to the resort a few hours ago and Stacie's parents had given her and Beca permission to go exploring a little bit. "I'm so done seeing you two flirt and not make a move."

"I don't know how," Beca whined. "Every time I try I end up saying something else instead."

"Say something like "hey Chlo, would you maybe want to go on a date this weekend?' Easy." Stacie rolled her eyes at her best friend who just looked at her anxiously.

"You do realize that she likes you, right?" Stacie asked. "She's scared to ask you too and the only reason I'm telling you to ask her is because you're here and I can yell at you without anyone around."

"She does?" Beca asked incredulously.

"She was cuddling with you all night on Friday for fucks sakes, of course she likes you," Stacie said, rolling her eyes at the shorter girl once again. How could Beca not see it?

"I'm not out yet, I don't want anyone to find out about me," Beca sighed.

"We're not going to tell anyone. You don't have to worry about that and you know it," Stacie said seriously. "Just please ask her out. You like her and I've never seen you so happy around someone before."

"I will when we get back," Beca said. "But you're gonna have to help me."

"Of course," Stacie said reassuringly. "Let's get to that ukuele class."

"I'm gonna show them all up with my skills," Beca laughed.

Stacie rolled her eyes at the shorter girl. "You're something else, Mitchell."

* * *

"Oh hi Chloe," John said with a smile. "Beca's not here, she's in the Bahamas with Stacie."

"Oh I know," Chloe shrugged. "I wanted to hang out with Hailee."

"Aw that's so sweet of you, do you want to come in?" He asked and Chloe nodded before she stepped inside.

"Hailee, Sheila, Chloe's here!" John called.

"Hi honey," Sheila smiled as she came into the room.

"Chloe!" Hailee said excitedly, running down the stairs to hug the older girl.

"Hi," Chloe smiled.

"What brings you here?" Sheila asked.

"Not much, I was hoping Hailee could hang out," she shrugged.

"Yeah sure," John said with a smile. "Hailee's got to finish cleaning her room first."

"Aw really?" Hailee asked with a sigh.

"It'll only take you a few minutes honey," John replied.

"Alright," Hailee sighed as she went upstairs, giving an apologetic smile to Chloe.

"Do you want some coffee or tea?" Sheila asked as she led Chloe to the kitchen.

"Sure, I'll have some tea," Chloe smiled as she sat down at the table.

"It's so nice of you to hang out with Hailee," Sheila smiled.

"Oh it's nothing," Chloe shrugged. "We're not leaving for Ohio until tomorrow and Beca mentioned Hailee's been having trouble with making friends so I thought I'd cheer her up for a bit."

"That's so sweet of you." The woman's heart practically burst at how sweet Chloe was. Nobody had ever been that considerate for her daughter before.

Chloe shrugged with a smile as Sheila handed her a bottle of iced tea. "Sorry, we don't have any hot tea."

"This is fine, thank you," Chloe smiled.

"I'm done!" Hailee said excitedly as she ran into the kitchen.

"Good," Chloe smiled. "So I thought we could go to the mall and get pretzels and maybe shop a little too."

"Yeah! That's great," Sheila smiled.

"I'll take her back here around 5 if that's okay," Chloe said.

"Totally," Sheila smiled. "See you tonight, Hails," she said, giving her daughter a hug.

"Bye mom," Hailee said with a smile.

They left and she and Chloe began walking to the mall. "So why did you want to hang out with me again? I mean it's great and everything, but Beca's friends don't really hang out with me."

"You're my friend too, you know," Chloe shrugged. "Plus Beca said that you don't really have a lot of friends this year and I wanted to cheer you up."

"Oh, thank you," Hailee shrugged with a smile. "Beca told me that you're bisexual and she said that there's a girl at school bullying you."

"Yeah," Chloe sighed.

"She wants to help you, you know."

"I'm not gonna let her fight someone for me, I can handle it," Chloe shrugged.

"I probably shouldn't be telling you this but she's gay, so she gets it," the younger girl said with a shrug.

"I know," Chloe replied. "I just- I can handle it," she shrugged.

"I miss Beca," Hailee sighed.

"You two are pretty close, huh?"

"She's my best friend," Hailee sighed. "I don't know what I'd be like without her."

"That's so sweet," Chloe smiled, throwing her arm on the shorter girl's shoulder. "She loves you so much."

"I love her too," Hailee smiled. "Y'know, since she's gay and you're bi, you should date."

Chloe smiled at that. She really liked Beca but she wasn't sure if their group and Hailee would be okay if they dated. "You would be okay with that?"

"You make her happy, so of course," Hailee said with a smile. "I think you guys would be cute."

"I'll talk to her," Chloe winked. "I think we'd be pretty cute too."

Hailee nodded with a smile. She was happy that her sister might finally get a girlfriend and she was even happier that Chloe was such an amazing person and made both her and Beca so happy.


	6. Chapter 6

"Honey I'm home, we're gonna go get some Panda Express," Kate said as she walked in the house.

"Do we have to?" Chloe sighed as she stood up from the couch.

"I'm starving Chlo," Kate pleaded.

"Fine," the redhead sighed in response as she put her hair up.

"What's your deal today?" The woman asked as she walked upstairs. "Come on, we'll talk while I get changed."

"Nothing's wrong," Chloe lied, following her mom upstairs.

"Don't be like this Chloe, now what's wrong?" Kate said, rolling her eyes at her daughter.

"People at school are talking shit about me because I like girls," the younger redhead finally admitted.

"What? When did this start?" Kate asked frantically. "Baby girl, I'm so sorry," she said sadly.

"At the softball trip," Chloe replied. "This girl Mia asked if I like girls and I'm out and open about it so I said yes and then later that night she and her friends were talking about me. They're still talking about it at school."

"Don't tell Beca, she's gonna end up fighting them and getting herself into deep shit."

"She already knows, I'm not gonna let her do anything," Chloe sighed. "She's so great, I love her so much."

"Just date already," Kate yelled from the bathroom.

"Stacie said she's going to make the first move, I'm waiting for her to be ready."

"Why?"

"Because she's not out of the closet yet and I am. I don't know if she's ready to date yet with the fear of being outed. I don't know if she feels comfortable dating without her parents knowing," Chloe replied.

"That makes sense," Kate replied.

"I just want her to feel comfortable," Chloe shrugged.

* * *

"Keep your eye on it Bec, you got this," Chloe said as she fed another ball into the pitching machine for Beca.

"Fuck," the shorter girl muttered as another ball went past her.

"Your swinging just a little late," Chloe noticed out loud, earning herself an eye roll from the brunette.

Chloe put the next one through the machine and Beca tipped it off. "Why can't I do this?" She asked with a sigh.

"Chloe teach her how to do the stance right," Coach Smith called from across the gym.

Chloe nodded and shut off the machine before walking over to the brunette. "Hey, calm down," she said gently, putting a hand on the smaller girl's shoulder.

"I can't fucking do this," Beca said, shaking her head. "I don't even know why I made this team."

"Because coach knows you can."

"Yeah, sure," Beca muttered.

"Here," Chloe said, walking behind Beca and putting her hands on the girl's shoulders. "Your legs have to be further apart, wider than your shoulders. And when you swing, you step forward with your front foot, but you have to turn your back foot in. A trick I learned was to start with your back foot slightly turned in so the rest will just come naturally." She gave Beca a reassuring smile and the brunette gave her a defeated one in return. "You're doing great Becs, just relax."

"Thanks," Beca muttered shyly. "Can we get back to it?"

Chloe nodded and walked back over to the machine. She put the next ball in and it went right past Beca. "This is so much harder," the brunette sighed.

"It'll be easier in the end," Chloe replied reassuringly. She put another one through the machine and Beca finally hit it.

"Yes!" Chloe said excitedly "Beca that was awesome."

"Can we be done now?" Beca asked.

"Yeah girls, practice is almost over," Coach Smith said.

Chloe turned off the machine and helped Beca pick up the balls. "Are you doing anything after this?"

"No," Beca said.

"Good, you can come to noodles and company with me," Chloe said with a smile.

"Thank god, I'm starving," Beca laughed.

* * *

"I'm so tired," Chloe sighed as she sat down at the table with her and Beca's drinks. "My mom's not gonna be home until late tonight so I'm gonna be sitting at my house bored out of my mind."

"I'd invite you over but my dad is having a bunch of his colleagues over tonight so I either have to hide in my room or put a dress on and act like a social human being."

"That sucks," Chloe laughed.

"Hey listen, I've been meaning to ask you this forever but I get nervous and awkward and-" Beca cut herself off, shaking her head.

"You're okay," Chloe said reassuringly, placing her hand over the older girl's. "Go on."

"Do you wanna go out with me?" Beca asked quickly, bracing herself for a response.

"Yes!" Chloe said excitedly, standing up and throwing her arms around Beca. "I thought you'd never ask."

The brunette smiled. "I've been in love with you for the longest time, I just didn't want to fuck anything up."

"Was I...interrupting anything here," the waiter said as he approached the girls' table.

"Oh not much, just getting myself a girlfriend," Chloe joked as she sat back down.

"Aww congratulations," the waiter smiled as he sat down their bowls of pasta. "Enjoy."

"Thanks," Beca said as he walked away. "You can tell your mom but can we try not to tell my parents? I really don't feel comfortable coming out to them yet."

"Of course," Chloe said. "You don't have to worry about that with me, with any of our friends really."

"I know, I just get anxious," Beca said. "I'm just so afraid of them disowning me or something."

"I get it," Chloe said reassuringly.

"Well, now that I have someone to take on a date, would you like to go on a date with me?"

"Ooh where to?" The redhead asked with a smile.

"I was thinking that tomorrow night we could go to the batting cages and then grab some ice cream?" Beca suggested.

"Sounds amazing," Chloe smiled. "I can't wait to tell my mom!"

The brunette smiled at that. She was so lucky her girlfriend's (she could call her that now, right?) mom was so supportive and kind. "I can't wait to tell Hailee."

* * *

"Can we go get food?" Hailee asked, walking into Beca's room.

"I already ate with Chloe," Beca shrugged as she put her headphones around her neck.

"Well then take me for food, whatever my mom is making for that dinner tonight looks disgusting." Hailee scrunched up her nose at the aroma coming from the kitchen.

"It's a fucking pork roast just eat it," the older girl whined.

"Take me to Culver's, I want a burger," Hailee said, pulling her sister up with her.

"Fine, but only because I have something to tell you," Beca said, grabbing her wallet. "Shit, I spent all my money at noodles and company."

"Just ask my mom," Hailee sighed.

"Well lets go then," Beca said, grabbing her bag and walking downstairs with Hailee following her. "I need money," she whined as she walked into the kitchen.

"What for?" Sheila asked, crossing her arms at her step daughter.

"Hailee wants me to take her to Culver's," the brunette said with a shrug.

"What's wrong with the pork roast?" Sheila asked her daughter with a laugh.

"I don't want it," the younger of the two girls whined.

"Fine," Sheila sighed, handing Beca a $20 bill.

"I'll give you the change," Beca offered with a shrug.

"Just keep it," Sheila laughed, kissing both girls on the top of the head. "Be safe and keep your phones on."

"Alright," Beca said with a laugh.

They left and started walking towards the Culver's and Beca was on her phone for the first few minutes of the walk.

"Put your phone down and tell me what you were gonna say," Hailee said, playfully pushing her sister.

"I asked Chloe out," Beca smiled.

"Did she say yes?" The younger girl asked excitedly.

Beca nodded, biting her lip with a huge smile. "I'm so nervous, I'm taking her to the batting cages and for ice cream tomorrow."

"That's so awesome!" Hailee squealed.

"You can't tell anyone," the older girl said seriously. "I don't know when I'm gonna come out to Sheila and my dad, so it's gotta be kept on the down low."

"I'm not gonna say anything, I promise," Hailee said reassuringly. "Do your friends know?"

"Yeah," Beca said happily.

"That's so awesome," Hailee smiled.

* * *

"So she just asked you to be her girlfriend?" Aubrey asked as she put another fry in her mouth.

"Not exactly, she just asked if I wanted to go out with her. I don't really know what we are, but I'm excited."

"I'm so happy for you," Aubrey smiled.

"I'm really happy that you and her are getting along now," Chloe smiled. "She was so scared to hang out with us at first."

"I'm such a shitty person, I'll never forgive myself for treating her like that," the blonde said, shaking her head. "I treated her like shit because her mom died just because I wasn't allowed to grieve about my mom. I was awful to her for so long and made her feel so bad and now that I realize how great she is and how much you love her, I'm realizing what a horrible person I am."

"I know losing your mom was hard," Chloe shrugged. "You've made a lot of mistakes with Beca, but she's feeling better about being around you now. You can't keep being angry at yourself for this, she's trying to forget about it."

"Chloe you don't understand, I was horrible to her. She had to go to therapy for 2 years. She self harmed and had to go on antidepressants because of me. I don't even know why she wants to be friends with me."

"She wants to start over," Chloe said reassuringly. "Bree, you're like a sister to me, and she's gonna be my girlfriend. You both mean so much to me and she knows that. That's why she's willing to forgive you for this."

"I don't deserve it," the blonde said sadly, shaking her head.

"Yes you do," Chloe said, wrapping her cousin in a hug.

"Chloe! Are you home?" Kate called from the front door.

"Yeah! Me and Bree are in my room!" Chloe called. "Come here, I have something to tell you."

Kate walked upstairs and into Chloe's room with a smile. "Is this about our favorite brunette?"

"She asked me out!" Chloe said excitedly with a huge smile. "We're going to the batting cages and for ice cream tomorrow!"

"Honey that's great!" Kate said, giving her daughter a hug before giving Aubrey a hug. "How are you Bree? Have you had dinner?"

"Yeah, we stopped for McDonalds on our way here," Aubrey said. "Do you mind if I stay the night?"

"You don't even have to ask anymore," Kate said with a laugh. "You're always welcome here."

"Thanks Aunt Kate," Aubrey smiled.

* * *

"Dad, me and Chloe are going to the batting cages tonight," Beca said as she walked into the kitchen and poured herself a cup of coffee. "Can you drive us?"

"You'll have to ask Sheila, I have a class," John said sympathetically. "Wait don't you have a game today?"

"Varsity has a game, JV doesn't have to go," the brunette said with a shrug. "We're also getting ice cream but there's a Dairy Queen right across the street from the cages."

"Sounds good, just make sure you clear it with Sheila."

"Morning!" Hailee said happily as she ran into the kitchen in her lacrosse clothes. "Can I have a sip?" She asked, holding her hand out for Beca's mug.

"It's coffee."

"I know," Hailee shrugged, taking it from her step sister and taking a sip before passing it back to her. "Can you make me scrambled eggs? You make them the best," she said with a laugh.

"Alright," Beca sighed, setting down her cup of coffee on the counter and getting a pan out of the cabinet. "Get me four eggs."

"Four?"

"I want some too." The brunette rolled her eyes at the younger girl and took the eggs from her. "Get the cheese, half and half, salt, and pepper."

Hailee rolled her eyes back at her sister and went to retrieve the rest of the ingredients.

Beca smirked as she took the rest of the stuff from Hailee. "You're more and more like me every day, kid."

* * *

"Can I come with you to pick Chloe up?" Hailee asked Beca while she was getting ready.

"Sure, as long as you sit in the front," Beca replied.

"Isn't my mom gonna find it weird that you want to sit in the back with her?" The younger girl wondered as she took Beca's eyeshadow out of her makeup bag and put some of it on.

"I'm thinking of telling her," Beca said anxiously. "You think she'll be upset?"

"Beca come on, she's not homophobic, and plus she loves you," Hailee said reassuringly. "And she loves Chloe too, you don't need to worry about her."

"Okay," Beca smiled hesitantly. "I want her to know about me, I'm just not ready to tell my dad yet."

Hailee nodded with a smile before wrapping her sister in a hug. "I'm proud of you," she said softly. "I know this is hard for you but me and Chloe are gonna be there the whole time you tell her."

"Thanks Hails," Beca smiled. "We have to get going."

"Mom! Are you ready?" Hailee called from Beca's bedroom.

"Yeah, are you coming Hailee?" Sheila asked.

"Beca says I can come to drop them off," Hailee yelled back.

The older brunette decided on leaving the black running shorts she was wearing on and changed into a slightly nicer t-shirt before putting on her nicest pair of converse and grabbing a drawstring backpack off her desk chair before throwing her phone, wallet, keys, and a sweatshirt in it. "Lets go Hailee," she said slightly impatiently as the younger girl was still putting on Beca's makeup.

They drive to Chloe's house and Beca got out of the car to pick up Chloe. "Hi!" Chloe smiled, wrapping the brunette in a tighter hug than usual.

"I'm gonna tell Sheila about us," Beca said, still in Chloe's arms.

"Aww yay!" Chloe said excitedly.

They walked to the car and Beca opened the door for Chloe and waited for her to climb in before she did. "Hi Chloe, it's good to see you," Sheila said with a smile.

"Hi Mrs. Mitchell!" The redhead replied with a smile. "Hey Hailee!"

"Hi!" Hailee replied.

"Okay, so I have something to say and Hailee told me it'd be fine but now I'm really nervous and I don't really know what-"

"Honey calm down," Sheila said reassuringly. "I think I might know what this is about. Whatever you're about to tell me, I promise you nothing will change."

Beca nodded with an anxious sigh and Hailee reached in the back seat to hold hands with her sister. "So uh...I'm gay...and this is kinda me and Chloe's first date," she said, bracing herself for a response.

"I know honey," Sheila said reassuringly. "Well not about you and Chloe-that's amazing though-but about you being gay," she said.

"How?" Beca wondered.

"One time when you were like 10, I picked you up from school and you told me that Stacie kissed a boy. Long story short you said that you'd never ever kiss a boy and that you'd much rather kiss girls."

"Oh my god," Beca laughed, shaking her head and covering her face. "So you're okay with it?"

"Of course I'm okay with it," Sheila smiled. "And I won't say a word to your dad if that's what you're worried about."

"Thank you," the girl said in relef. "I'll tell him eventually, but I'm not ready yet."

"I understand," Sheila said reassuringly. "Chloe does your mom know?"

"Yeah! She knows about Beca too," Chloe said with a smile.

"Well I'm glad she does," Sheila said happily. "I'm so happy and proud of you girls."

"Thanks Sheila," Beca smiled as the woman stopped the car.

"What time should I pick you up?" Sheila asked.

"Is 8 okay?" Beca asked.

The woman nodded. "Have fun girls! See you tonight!"

They got out of the car and went into the building. "I'm so proud of you," Chloe smiled, kissing Beca on the cheek.

"Thanks," Beca smiled shyly at the redhead.

"Okay so they have cages with real balls and wiffle balls," Chloe said, reading the board.

"Wiffle balls," Beca answered almost immediately. "I'm not gonna get injured on our first date," she laughed.

"Sounds good," Chloe laughed.

Beca went to pay for them and they went back to the batting cages. "You know I wasn't gonna tell her today," she said with a laugh as she picked up the bat.

"Why did you?" Chloe said, wrapping her arm around Beca.

"Because I realized how much I love you and want to be with you and I know that if anything happens when I come out I'm gonna need one of my parents on my side," Beca shrugged.

"Aww Beca," Chloe said sweetly. "That's the sweetest thing you've ever said to me, I love you so much."

"I love you too," Beca smiled.

"Hey why don't you call Sheila mom?" Chloe wondered.

"She can't replace my mom," Beca shrugged. "Obviously she's one of the most important people in my life but she's not my mom and there's no way humanly possible that she'll be able to replace her. I feel bad sometimes because she treats me like a daughter, but she gets it. Just like Hailee calls my dad John."

"That makes sense," Chloe replied.

"Most of the time she's more understanding than my dad anyway. I go to her for more things than my dad," Beca said with a laugh. "Unlike my dad, she actually supports me and is proud of me for my music."

"My mom supports whatever I want to do but she wanted me to get myself out there which was obviously a good idea because I met my girlfriend at softball," she said with a wink.

Beca smiled at the redhead and handed her the bat. "Ready?"

The redhead nodded with a smile and took the bat from her girlfriend.

* * *

"So what are we now?" Chloe asked at her front door as Beca was dropping her off. "Because I'd really like to call you my girlfriend."

"I like girlfriends, it sounds good," Beca smiled.

"Good," Chloe smiled, giving the brunette a hug. "Can I kiss you?" She whispered.

Beca nodded and leaned in for a kiss with the redhead. "Thank you for letting me take you out tonight," she said once they both pulled away. "I had a lot of fun."

"Me too," Chloe smiled. "See you tomorrow?"

"Hailee's got a lacrosse game so I'll be there if you want to come to that," Beca shrugged.

"Yeah! That's awesome," Chloe smiled. "Just text me where it's at and what time and I'll be there."

"Sounds good," Beca smiled. "See you," she waved as she walked back to the car.

"Bye Becs!" Chloe replied before going inside.

Beca got back in the car and Sheila smiled. "How was it?"

"The best," Beca said with a huge smile. "She's so beautiful and caring, I love her so much."

"I'm glad," Sheila said happily. "She seems to really like you back."

"She kissed me," Beca smiled. "And it was so magical and perfect, I can't believe it."

"That's amazing," Sheila replied with a smile.

Beca finally felt like everything was right with the world. She had the girlfriend of her dreams and at least part of her family was fully supportive of her. Things were looking up!


	7. Chapter 7

"I failed my chem test," Beca announced with a sigh as she sat down at their lunch table.

"Are you gonna be able to play tonight?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah, my grade's only a D so I'm not ineligible or anything," Beca shrugged.

"That Mia girl won't shut up about you in history," Jesse said to Chloe sadly.

"That's it, I'm so fucking done with her treating you like shit," Beca said angrily. "I'm talking to her."

"It's fine Becs, I'm just gonna ignore her," Chloe sighed, stirring her soup around.

"No, that's not working and you're clearly hurt by what she's saying. I'm done seeing you hurt Chloe, you're my best friend and my girlfriend and you don't deserve this," Beca said seriously.

"But you're gonna get yourself into trouble and then I'll feel bad," Chloe replied knowingly.

"Who says I'm gonna do that?"

"Beca you were gonna punch her out at the hotel a few weeks ago, you're angry at her and I know how you are when you get mad."

"It's gonna be fine, just let me talk to her," Beca pleaded. She was sick of seeing her girlfriend so upset.

"Fine, just talking though," Chloe said.

"Alright," Beca agreed. "Hey can you drive me to the game tonight?"

"I'm staying at school and one of the seniors is probably driving me since my mom won't have time to come home," Chloe replied with a shrug.

"Come home with me, I'm closer to the field than you are," Aubrey shrugged.

"Really?" Beca asked with a smile. "Thanks Bree."

"Yeah, of course," Aubrey replied with a shrug.

The bell rang and Beca stood up from the table, holding hands with Chloe. "I'll handle things with her, don't worry," she said, hugging the redhead. She gave Chloe a gentle kiss on the cheek before pulling away. "I'll come by your locker after 8th period."

"Sounds good babe," Chloe smiled, picking her books up from the table. "See you later!"

Beca walked over to her locker to get her books for her 6th period class before spotting Mia across the hallway at her locker, talking to her friends. "Hey," She said quietly as she walked up to Mia and her friends. "Mia, can I talk to you for a minute."

The taller blonde nodded and her friends gave her a confused glance before walking away. "What?" She asked the brunette coldly.

"You need to stop talking about Chloe," Beca said, deciding to be up front with her.

"How do you know I'm talking about her?" Mia asked with a shrug.

"Because my friends are in your classes and they heard you," Beca shot back, crossing her arms.

"Why does it bother you so much?"

"Because you don't fucking talk about people you don't even know, especially about their sexualities. That's their business." Beca could hear her voice raising and tried to remind herself that Chloe wanted her to stay calm, but she was already too riled up.

"I don't understand why you're making it your problem," the taller girl said with a shrug.

"Because Chloe's my best friend and I'm not gonna let people talk about her," Beca said. "Mia you're so fucking ridiculous. You talk shit about her in front of people who are gonna make sure to do something about it. I don't even know why the fuck you thought it'd be okay to talk about her."

"Because you're not supposed to care, this was supposed to be for my own amusement," Mia shrugged. "I have go to to class," she said, turning to her unopened locker.

At this point, Beca was so angry and confused that she couldn't take it anymore and ended up making a huge mistake. "You're such a fucking bitch!" She yelled as she pushed the blonde into her locker before storming off. Unfortunately, she did this at the wrong time since the principal was in the room across the hall just then.

"My nose!" The blonde yelled, turning back around and pinching her nose which had blood coming out of it.

"Beca!" Mrs. Connors, the principal, said incredulously to the brunette who stood there helplessly. "Go to my office," she said sternly. "Mia, get your nose sorted out and then meet us in there," she said sympathetically to the blonde.

She led Beca to her office and had her sit down on one of the chairs. "Do you want to explain what happened or do you want me to call your parents first?" The woman asked, sitting down at her desk in front of Beca.

"I'll explain what happened, but can you call Sheila instead of my dad?"

"Why?"

"She'll understand why I did it," Beca sighed.

"I can do that for you," Mrs. Connors said.

"Thank you," Beca said in relief. "So uh... Mia has been talking about Chloe behind her back and saying really awful things about her because Chloe's bisexual. Chloe and I started dating this weekend, which is why I wanted you to tell Sheila. My dad doesn't know. And I'm sick of seeing her so sad all the time so I told her that I'd talk to Mia. Mia basically told me that it's none of my business what she's saying about Chloe and that it shouldn't be my problem. So I got mad and things happened," she said, shaking her head. "Chloe told me not to do anything stupid, I messed up."

"So Chloe's involved in this too?" Mrs. Connors asked.

"She told me not to fight her, I promised her I would just talk. This wasn't her fault at all, she's the victim," the girl said frantically.

"Relax Beca, I know," the woman said reassuringly. "I'm just going to call her down here to explain what Mia's been saying."

Mia walked into the room holding a few tissues under her still bleeding nose. "The nurse called my mom to come pick me up. Shes not gonna be here for another half hour though."

"Good, we'll have time to discuss your punishment," Mrs. Connors said. She made an announcement over the loudspeaker to have Chloe come down to the office and they sad in silence until the redhead got there.

"Beca," Chloe sighed as she sat down next to her girlfriend.

"I'm sorry," the brunette said sadly. "I messed up."

"Beca was just trying to protect me, she didn't mean to do any damage," Chloe said reassuringly.

"But she did," Mia said in annoyance. "I don't see why I have to be here, she was the one who pushed me."

"Girls," Mrs. Connors said firmly. "I want Chloe explaining to me what Mia has said about her."

Beca held onto Chloe's hand and gave her a gentle squeeze for reassurance. "Well it started on the softball trip. She asked me if I like girls and I told her I do because I'm out, but later that night I overheard her tell her friends that I'm disgusting and that she doesn't want to share a locker room with me." Her eyes filled with tears thinking about that night and Beca was quick to notice.

"Hey, hey," she said softly. "Don't cry, I'm right here."

Chloe nodded and brought a hand up to wipe her tears before continuing. "But she's just been saying that kind of stuff to people around school for the past few weeks."

Mrs. Connors nodded. "And you told Beca that it would be okay to ask her to stop?"

Chloe nodded. "I didn't want to let her because I had a feeling she might get too upset, but she said she'd just ask her to stop and I assumed everything would be fine."

"Thank you Chloe," Mrs. Connors said. "You can go back to class now."

Chloe stood up and gave a quick hug to Beca. "I'm sorry I got you into this."

"You know I'd do anything for you," Beca said with a shrug. "I'll see you after school."

After Chloe left the room, Mrs. Connors turned back to the girls. "Now Mia, you're gonna have a week of detention after school, and Beca, you'll have 3 days of detention but you'll also have to schedule a time to meet with the social worker to discuss ways to handle your anger."

"Why do I get more than her?" Mia asked incredulously.

"Because this has been going on for weeks," Mrs. Connors said sternly. "Beca, you can go to class now, but I'll call Sheila to inform her of what happened."

"Okay," Beca said. "Thanks Mrs. Connors."

* * *

"My dad is gonna kill me," Beca sighed as she walked home with Chloe.

"I'm sorry," the redhead apologized for about the 10th time.

"Chloe it's not your fault, I wanted to get you out of this shit," Beca said reassuringly.

"Do you want to come in and watch tv for a while?" Chloe asked as they walked up to her door.

"Yeah. I told Sheila I'd be coming over and she said it was fine. My dad's probably gonna ground me so she said that she'll tell him I'm at practice," she laughed.

"When does your detention start?" Chloe wondered as she unlocked the door.

"Tomorrow after school," the shorter girl shrugged. "They want me meeting with the social worker to talk about ways to 'handle my anger.'" The brunette rolled her eyes before continuing. "She fucking hurt my girlfriend, of course I'm gonna lash out at her."

Chloe put her backpack down before leading Beca into the kitchen. "I get it," she reassured her. "You want something to drink?"

"Just water, thanks."

Chloe handed Beca a glass before opening the fridge and getting out 2 containers of yogurt. "What should we watch?"

"Parks and Rec," Beca replied as she walked into the living room with Chloe and turned on the tv before getting comfortable next to the redhead. "Like I said, I don't really care what my punishment is, as long as it gets her to stop talking shit about you."

"You're sweet," Chloe smiled, pecking Beca on the lips. "My shoulder is so sore from practice," she winced as she pulled away.

"Turn around," Beca instructed her as she began to massage the younger girl's shoulder. "Does that feel okay?"

Chloe nodded. "It's the sorest I've been in awhile," she laughed.

"Put heat on it tonight, ice will just cause it to tighten more," Beca replied.

"How do you know so much about this?" Chloe laughed.

"Hailee strained her hamstring a few months ago during cross country and the trainer told her to do that," the brunette shrugged.

"Is there a sport she doesn't play?" Chloe laughed.

"She does volleyball in the fall, basketball in the winter, and lacrosse in the spring," Beca laughed. "She's really happy that I'm doing a sport now."

"Are you liking softball though?"

"I love it," Beca smiled.

"Good, because you're my catcher, I need you for the next four years," the redhead smiled in response.

* * *

"Is dad gonna ground me?" Beca asked with a sigh as she collapsed on the couch next to her step mom.

"I already explained the situation to him and he doesn't sound too upset," Sheila reassured her. "He's more proud of you for standing up for Chloe."

"Did you tell him what Mia was saying about her?"

"No, I didn't want to out her. I just told him that Mia was talking about her and that it was making you sad to see her hurt all the time," Sheila said.

"Thank you," the girl said in relief.

"I'm proud of you Becs," Sheila smiled. "Not for breaking the girl's nose, but for standing up for Chloe."

"It's not broken," Beca said, rolling her eyes. "She was being a bitch, Chloe was crying."

"I wouldn't use that kind of language around your dad, but I agree. Chloe doesn't deserve that."

"You know how her dad isn't in her life anymore?" Beca asked hesitantly.

The woman nodded.

"He disowned her when she came out," Beca sighed. "That's why this hits her so hard."

"That's awful," Sheila said sadly. "You guys are good for each other. I think you both have a lot to learn from each other and she can help you through all this."

Beca smiled. "She's the greatest person I've ever met. I love her."

"Why don't you have her for dinner tomorrow night?" Sheila suggested. "Your dad isn't gonna be home until late so it'll just be me and Hailee."

"After practice? Sure!" Beca smiled. "I'll call her."

She clicked on Chloe's contact and hit call, waiting for the redhead to pick up. "Hey! How did things go with your dad?" Chloe asked.

"I don't know, he's not home yet," Beca laughed. "Hey, Sheila said you can come for dinner tomorrow night if you're free. My dad's not gonna be home until late so we can actually be out for a little while."

"That would be great," Chloe smiled. "I can definitely come!"

"Good! You can just come home with me after practice then," Beca replied. "What do you want to eat?"

"Whatever you have planned is fine," Chloe shrugged. "Hey I have to go, my mom is almost home and I have to finish up dinner."

"Is she gonna be home tomorrow? She can come too!" Beca said.

"Yeah!"

"Tell her to come!" The brunette said excitedly.

"I will," Chloe laughed. "I'll see you tomorrow, kay? I love you!"

"I love you too," Beca smiled before hanging up. She put her phone down on the couch next to her and smiled at her step mom. "Her mom Kate is coming too!"

"Good! I can't wait," Sheila smiled.

"Rebeca Kathleen Mitchell," John said sternly as he walked through the door.

"Sorry," Beca cringed as he walked in the living room.

"What on earth were you thinking?" He asked incredulously.

"I was thinking that I'm sick of seeing my best friend sad all the time," the girl sighed. "And Mia was being unnecessarily mean. I put her in her place."

"Beca that doesn't give you the right to push her," John replied.

"I know, I just- I got upset," Beca sighed. "Can we just forget about it? Please?"

"Fine, but if this ever happens again, there will be serious consequences," John sighed.

"Thank you," Beca said in relief. She was honestly just relieved that her dad didn't find out about her and Chloe.

* * *

"I need professional lessons," Chloe sighed as they walked to Beca's house. "I can't pitch as well as any of the other girls and they all take lessons."

"Shut up, you're amazing," Beca said seriously. "You told me yourself that you don't want to pay for lessons because you don't plan on playing after high school."

"I'm sick of looking like an idiot," Chloe replied.

"You don't. I think you're the best," Beca said reassuringly. "We'll practice some more when we get back to my house. I'll help you find more drills. You're gonna get better Chlo, we both are."

Chloe smiled and wrapped her arm around the brunette. "You are the greatest girlfriend ever Beca Mitchell."

"You too," Beca smiled. "Sheila we're home!" She called as they walked in.

"Hi girls," Sheila smiled. "Beca how was detention?"

"It was fine, I just did my homework," Beca shrugged. "We're gonna go practice pitching."

"Okay. Chloe when is your mom gonna be here?" Sheila asked.

"Um, 20 minutes I think," Chloe said, looking at the time on her phone. "She tried to leave work a little early but I'm not sure if she was able to or not."

"Alright," Sheila replied.

Beca and Chloe went out to the back yard and Beca got a bucket of softballs from under the deck. "I'm so happy tonight gets to be about us," she smiled.

"We get to be out," Chloe smiled.

"Hey listen, I'm really sorry that we can't be out all the time," Beca shrugged with a sigh. She knew Chloe understood, but she couldn't help but feel like it's unfair to Chloe that they can't be out to everyone yet.

"Don't worry about it," Chloe said reassuringly. "I know it's hard Bec, I've been there."

"I just don't want you to feel trapped, you know?"

"I don't," Chloe reassured the brunette. "Take as much time as you need."

"I really appreciate that," Beca smiled. "Alright, you ready?"

Chloe sighed and sat down on the grass. "Why do I suck so bad at this?"

"You don't," Beca said, sitting down across from the redhead and taking her hands. "You're on jv, you don't have to be perfect. Nobody expects perfection from you."

"I just want to be better," Chloe sighed.

"We'll work on it, okay," Beca said, leaning forward and giving Chloe a quick kiss on the lips before going back to her place across from the redhead.

"Oh come on," Chloe laughed before tackling Beca in a hug and a kiss.

"I love you," Chloe laughed between kisses.

"I love you too," Beca said with a laugh. "We should actually start practicing, dinner will be ready soon."

"Okay," Chloe agreed with a laugh.

* * *

"Stop being so awkward girls," Sheila laughed as she sat down next to Hailee. Chloe, Beca, and Kate were sat at one side of the table while Hailee and Sheila were at the other. "It's just us, we're not gonna care if you guys are like holding hands and things."

"I don't know, it's just weird to be out around you guys," Beca shrugged with a laugh.

"You don't have to worry about anything," Kate said reassuringly. "We'll make sure to keep it a secret until you're ready."

"Thanks," Beca said in relief.

"I like this, it's like having another big sister," Hailee smiled at Chloe.

"What am I not good enough for you?" Beca asked, rolling her eyes with a laugh.

"Chloe took me for food and shopping over spring break," Hailee shrugged, crossing her arms.

"I do that for you all the time!" Beca mockingly argued with her sister.

"Relax babe, we all know you're the best," Chloe smiled, kissing the brunette on the cheek.

"What time is it? I have practice at 7," Hailee said, glancing up from her food.

"It's 6:30 so quickly finish eating and then you can leave by 6:45."

"Can Beca and Chloe take me since it's the field only a 10 minute walk away?" Hailee asked, turning to her sister.

"I can if you can," Chloe shrugged at her girlfriend.

"The weather's nice, why not?" Beca shrugged with a laugh. "Yeah we'll take you Hails."

"Thanks Bec," Hailee said.

They finished eating and after Beca and Chloe left to take Hailee to practice, Sheila and Kate began cleaning the kitchen. "Thank you so much for being there for Beca before she came out. It means so much that she has someone else to go to who will accept her."

"Oh it's no problem at all, she's the best," Kate smiled. "Plus I saw how much Chloe struggled coming out and I wanted it to be easier on Beca."

"She's so on edge about it," Sheila sighed. "She's worried her dad is gonna find out. I mean obviously none of us are gonna let it slip, but she's just worried she will. She told me she's been deleting her messages with Chloe and basically everything about her sexuality off her phone. He's never looked through her phone but he knows her password so she's worried he will. I just hate seeing her so anxious. She deserves to be herself," Sheila said sadly.

"Is he homophobic or is she just worried about his reaction?" The redhead asked.

"He grew up in a very religious family so his views are really conservative," Sheila said with a sigh. "I honestly don't think he will be accepting of it. I'm nervous to see what happens when she eventually tells him."

"She's always welcome at our house if anything were to happen," Kate said reassuringly. "Chloe's dad tried to kick her out but I wouldn't let her leave. I told him either he leaves or accepts his daughter and he left," she shrugged. "Poor Chlo blamed herself for so long because I was obviously upset that he left."

"That's rough," Sheila agreed. "Beca said you guys are from Florida?"

"Yeah, my firm transfered me here over Christmas," Kate explained. "Our Christmas was on the road this year," she laughed.

"Beca mentioned Aubrey is your niece, it's nice that you know a few people around here."

"Yeah! Chloe said she and Beca have a little history with each other?" Kate asked hesitantly. Her daughter had said it was a sensitive subject, but since Beca was feeling better about it, she figured it'd be okay to mention.

"Aubrey was awful to her," Sheila sighed. "After her mom died Aubrey would bully her constantly and say horrible things to her. We actually had to get her into therapy and on antidepressants because she started self harming. John and I warned her to be careful now but it's looking like things are going really well."

"Bree feels awful," Kate explained sadly. "Chloe said Beca's really starting to trust Aubrey now."

"I've never seen her open up to someone as fast as she did to Chloe."

"She's one of the sweetest girls Chloe's ever been friends with, I'm so glad that she met her."

"Me too," Sheila smiled.

Beca and Chloe's first semi-family dinner went really well and both moms were glad their daughters had found such a great relationship.


	8. Chapter 8

"Why the fuck do we have to play in this weather?" Beca complained as she and Chloe walked out to the bus before a game. It was starting to rain and only 55° which was freezing for April in Georgia.

"I'm more concerned about having to pitch in the rain," Chloe said hesitantly as she helped Beca lift her bag into the back of the bus before putting in her own.

"You'll do great," Beca said reassuringly.

"How was your meeting with the social worker?" Chloe wondered, sliding into the bus seat next to her girlfriend.

"Fine," Beca shrugged. "I just explained that you're my girlfriend and I'm very protective over people I love and she understood." Beca lowered her voice at the girlfriend part. Neither of them wanted word getting around because they knew it wouldn't go over too well.

"Aww you love me," Chloe smiled, gently squeezing Beca's hand. "Can you still sleep over tonight?"

"Shit, I didn't bring clothes," Beca said disappointedly.

"You can just wear my stuff," Chloe shrugged.

"Alright," Beca agreed. "Hey, calm down," she said with a nervous smile after realizing how tense her girlfriend was.

"I just don't want to screw up," Chloe sighed. "I'm not as good as I was last season. I had my dad to help me last year."

"You can't help the circumstances," Beca said seriously. "But you're amazing at pitching and every single day I'm blown away by how talented you are."

"I'm just nervous I guess," Chloe shrugged.

"I'm right here, you'll be fine," Beca said reassuringly and Chloe nodded.

* * *

It was the 3rd inning and Barden was down 4-1. Chloe had only walked 3 batters-one each inning-but a girl on the opposing team had hit a 3 run homer and Beca had missed a steal at home, causing them to fall behind. No one on Barden had managed to get on base except for a girl named Sofia, who hit a double and managed to steal 3rd and home.

Beca was currently up to bat and she was mildly panicking. For starters, she hated batting because she was terrified of getting hit by the ball. She also felt like she sucked at it, but she was really fast so if she got a hit, she'd always get on base. Coach Smith had been training her to be a slapper since she was already a lefty, but she didn't feel confident enough to try slap hitting in a game yet.

The first ball hit the ground before the plate and Beca let out the breath that she had been holding before stepping out of the batters box to take a practice swing. She returned to the box and after a few seconds, the pitcher threw the pitch. It was low and inside so she decided against swinging at and instantly regretted that decision when the umpire called it a strike. She sighed and loaded up for the next pitch and realized it was right down the middle. It was a perfect pitch so she swung at it. The second she heard the a clink of the bat hitting the ball, she took off towards first. The brunette rounded the base before looking up to see the ball fly right over the center fielder's head oand over the fence. It didn't even occur to her until she reached third that she had hit a grand slam and she looked up to see her teammates all waiting at home plate. She tagged home and was immediately engulfed in a group hug.

"Okay, too many people," Beca said, wriggling out of the hug to wrap her arms around her girlfriend. "That's better," she whispered in Chloe's ear.

"I'm so proud of you," Chloe said. "You got us back in the game!"

Beca shrugged with a laugh. "I don't even know how I did it."

"Are you limping?" Chloe noticed as she walked back into the dugout with her girlfriend.

"No," Beca shrugged.

"Huh," the redhead said, glancing down at Beca's legs as she let go of her hand to get a water bottle for her. "Are you sure? Did you hurt your leg or something?"

"My knee's a little sore but I'm sure it's fine," Beca said with a shrug as she took a sip of her water. She put the bottle down before beginning to get her catcher's gear on.

"Are you okay? Someone can sub for you if you need it."

"I'm fine Chlo, relax," Beca said, giving the redhead her signature smile.

"Alright," Chloe sighed contentedly before handing Beca her helmet. Mia had struck out and it was now the top of the 4th inning.

"Let's do this," Beca smiled as she squeezed Chloe's hand before going behind the plate. She had a feeling the rest of this game was going to go well.

* * *

Barden had won the game 6-2 and Kate had picked the girls up to take them for celebratory burgers and shakes when they had gotten back to school. They were currently sitting in a Steak and Shake finishing up their meal.

"It's cool if me and Beca still share my bed, right?" Chloe wondered hesitantly.

"Of course," Kate laughed. "Just keep the door open," she said.

"Thank god," Chloe said in relief. "How's your knee babe?" She asked the brunette.

"It's fine," Beca shrugged. "It'll occasionally start hurting from time to time but it's not a big deal."

Chloe nodded in understanding. "That happens to my hip sometimes."

"Girls we should get going, I have to go back to work for an meeting," Kate said as she stood up.

After they paid, Kate dropped the girls off at home and left for her meeting. Both Beca and Chloe showered and changed before hanging out in Chloe's room. Beca was mindlessly strumming the guitar because she was more focused on her girlfriend scrolling through her computer.

"Like what you see?" Chloe asked, looking up from her computer with a smirk.

Beca rolled her eyes with a laugh before continuing to play the guitar. Chloe laughed at her girlfriend before turning back to her mac book and seeing a notification at the corner of her screen for a video chat call from her sister. "Oh my gosh Becs! You get to meet Sydney!" She said, clicking on the notification to open the cal.

"Hey Chlo!" Sydney said when her younger sister appeared on the screen. "I can't talk for long because I have to take Ty to a birthday party but I wanted to say hi."

"I have someone I want you to meet!" Chloe said excitedly. Beca anxiously approached the computer and shyly waved at Chloe's sister. "This is Beca, my girlfriend," she smiled proudly, wrapping her arm around the brunette's waist.

"Hi," Beca smiled.

"You have a girlfriend?!" Sydney squealed excitedly. "I'm Sydney, it's so nice to meet you Beca!" She smiled.

"You too," Beca smiled.

Chloe pulled Beca onto her lap and wrapped her arms around the smaller girl. "We met at softball, she's my catcher."

"That's so awesome," Sydney smiled. "I'm thinking of pulling Ty out of daycare for a week and driving down to see you guys. Do you have any games coming up?"

"We have 2 home games next week!" Chloe said excitedly. "Do you want to come then?"

"Yeah, I'll talk to your mom about it and see what works," Sydney said. "I need to get going, Ty needs to eat before this birthday party."

"Tell him I love and miss him!" Chloe said.

"I will," Sydney laugh. "It was nice meeting you Beca! I'll see you both soon."

"Bye!" Both girls said in unison before Chloe ended the call.

"God, I miss her," Chloe sighed sadly as she gave Beca a kiss on the temple. "I know I just saw her last month but I hate that she lives so far."

Beca nodded. "Do she and your dad still talk?"

"They had a strained relationship ever since Tyler was born because she was only 21 and wasn't married but she stopped talking to him completely after he disowned me," Chloe explained.

"Are she and her boyfriend still together?"

"He left her and Tyler right after he was born," Chloe sighed. "She moved to Ohio shortly after that for a better job."

"Aww Chlo," Beca said sadly. "I'm so glad you get to see her as often as you do. I wish you could see her more."

Chloe nodded. "You know she named Tyler after Tyler Joseph," she said with a laugh.

"Really?" Beca smiled excitedly.

She's been a fan since Tyler released his solo album," Chloe nodded. "His middle name is Joshua."

"Tyler Joshua Beale, I like it," Beca smiled. "I'm surprised Bree isn't here tonight."

"She said she might come depending on if her dad's home or not," Chloe shrugged.

"What's the deal with her dad anyway?"

"He's an alcoholic," the redhead said sadly. "He's also pretty verbally abusive so she doesn't like to be around him a lot."

"That's so sad," Beca sighed. "I never knew why she was always over. I just thought she wasn't close with him."

"It's kind of an unspoken thing," Chloe shrugged. "She comes over sometimes and my mom just goes into mom mode with her and makes her tea and comforts her for awhile until she's okay. We just get into our normal routine and add her into it."

"That's so sad dude, oh my gosh," Beca said sadly. "I can't believe she has to go through that."

"Normally she's pretty talkative but sometimes she comes over and she's just so broken that she won't even talk. I just hate seeing her like that."

Beca nodded. "I'm really glad that I'm getting to know her better."

"Me too," Chloe smiled.

* * *

Kate had left her meeting early because Aubrey had called asking if she could be picked up. The blonde had never sounded so upset so she tried to get there as fast as possible. When she left work, she called Chloe and the redhead picked up immediately. "Are you on your way home already?" Chloe asked happily.

"I'm headed to pick up Bree. She called asking me and she sounded really upset," Kate said sadly. "Don't be too worried if she's not herself tonight, tell Beca the same."

"Alright," Chloe agreed. "I'll see you in a little while. Love you."

"I love you too hun," Kate said softly before hanging up.

Chloe set her phone down and opened her closet before getting the air mattress out. "Hey babe can you go out to the garage and get the air pump?" Chloe asked. "Bree's coming over."

"Yeah," Beca agreed. She went downstairs and came back with the pump a minute later.

"Hey don't be worried if Bree isn't herself tonight," Chloe sighed as she started blowing up the mattress.

Beca nodded and gently squeezed Chloe's shoulder. "It'll be okay," she said reassuringly.

Chloe nodded and continued blowing up the air mattress.

* * *

Kate pulled up to the front of Aubrey's house and the blonde stood up from the front steps with her overnight bag. She got in the car and Kate helped her put the bag in the backseat. "You okay?" She asked softly.

Aubrey shrugged with a sigh and relaxed into her seat.

"Did you eat?" Kate wondered and the blonde shook her head.

"He was drinking so he didn't go to the store," Aubrey replied.

Kate gripped the steering wheel a little tighter as she turned into the Panera drive through and ordered Aubrey mac and cheese. Once they were back on the route to the house Aubrey finally spoke up. "I'm sorry Aunt Kate," she whispered, her eyes filling with tears.

"For what?" Kate asked gently.

"That you don't have a sister anymore and that you're stuck with me whenever my dad gets bad," the blonde whispered.

"Honey none of this is your fault," Kate said seriously. "And we're not stuck with you. I'm your aunt and I love you, I'm always gonna be there for you."

Aubrey nodded stiffly and opened the bag of food, taking out her mac and cheese. "Thanks for this."

"No problem kiddo," Kate smiled. "Beca's over tonight by the way."

"Alright," Aubrey replied.

"Hey Bree, do you want me to try to get you into my custody?" Kate asked hesitantly. "Or like file for abuse?"

Aubrey shook her head. "That's just gonna make him more mad."

"This isn't about him though. This is about you feeling safe and happy for once in the past 6 years."

"I'll think about it," Aubrey sighed.

"Okay," Kate said with a sympathetic smile as she focused back on the road.

Once they got home and Aubrey finished her food, she went upstairs to Chloe's room to hang out with them for awhile. They had talked for awhile but silence soon fell over them so Beca decided to speak up.

"Hey Bree, if Chloe's not around and you need somewhere to go, you can come to my house," Beca said gently. "I know it's pretty far and all, but if you need it, we'll find a way."

"That means a lot Beca, thank you," Aubrey said gratefully.

"And I'm sorry about your dad. You don't deserve that," the brunette said.

"I know, it's okay," the blonde replied reassuringly.

"I'm so glad you feel safe with us," Chloe smiled, wrapping her arms around her cousin.

Beca laid back on Chloe's bed and slowly stretched out her knee. Chloe was quick to notice her girlfriend was in pain and immediately stood up to help her. "Do you want some ice or something?" She asked as she put a pillow under Beca's knee.

"Baby I'm fine," Beca laughed.

"You need to get it checked out, what if something's seriously wrong?" Chloe wondered.

"I will when the season is over," Beca shrugged. "I'm not gonna miss going down to state if something's wrong."

"How do you even know you're going to state?" Aubrey asked with a laugh.

"I just do," Beca shrugged with a laugh, pulling Chloe over her on the bed. "I'm tired," she whined, wrapping her arms around the redhead.

"Well go to sleep then," Chloe laughed at her girlfriend.

"I can't without you," Beca whined as the redhead got out of bed.

"I'm just gonna go put my hair up, hang on," Chloe laughed. "Anyone want a glass of water?"

"Yeah," both girls said in unison before bursting into laughter.

They sat in silence for a few moments as Beca opened all the snapchats she had received. "I'm really glad you two can be together," Aubrey said randomly as she looked up from her phone.

"Me too," Beca laughed. "I'm just so scared my dad is gonna find out," she admitted with a sigh. "My stepmom is helping me keep it a secret.

"What do you think he'll do if he finds out?" the blonde wondered.

"Probably kick me out," Beca shrugged. "I know I'd have a ton of people willing to take me in but it's just scary thinking about it, you know? I can't imagine being without Hailee."

"It must be nice having siblings," Aubrey shrugged.

Beca nodded. "She's the greatest kid ever, I love her so much."

Chloe walked back in the room struggling to carry all the glasses of water as she set them down on the dresser. "My mom says goodnight."

"Can she like adopt me or something?" Aubrey wondered with a laugh.

"I wish," The redhead laughed, but she knew Aubrey was slightly serious.

Beca yawned after taking a sip of her water. "Get in bed babe, I'm exhausted," she said, tugging on her girlfriend's arm.

"Alright," Chloe laughed. "You're so needy," she laughed.

"I need my girl," Beca shrugged, snuggling into the taller girl. "You smell good."

Chloe laughed and gave Beca a gentle kiss on the forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too," Beca laughed. "Night Bree!"

"Goodnight lovebirds," Aubrey laughed.

"You're cute," Chloe whispered as the half asleep brunette softly hummed in her ear.

She loved the feeling of falling asleep next to the love of her life.


	9. Chapter 9

"Hey how did you know you were into girls?" Stacie asked as she looked up from her homework that she was doing on Beca's bed.

"Dick disgusts me, it always has," Beca shrugged. "Why?"

"Seriously?" The taller girl whined at her best friend.

"Well like I never felt attraction to guys, and then I realized I had similar feelings towards girls that other girls had towards guys," Beca explained. "Again I ask, why?"

"I don't know," Stacie sighed.

"Are you questioning?" Beca wondered as she put down her ukulele and focused all of her attention on Stacie.

Stacie nodded. "It's not just one girl though," she clarified quickly. "I've been noticing for awhile that my sexual attraction isn't exclusively toward guys."

"Well," Beca started. "It sounds like you're bisexual," she shrugged.

"Oh my god," Stacie said, her eyes filling with tears. "What do I do?"

"Nothing, just let it happen," Beca said seriously. "Woah, don't cry," she said anxiously, standing up from her chair to awkwardly comfort the taller girl. "Stace, nothing's gonna change. You're still my best friend."

"What about everyone else?" Stacie wondered as she wiped her eyes.

"They accept me and Chloe, of course they're gonna accept you," Beca said. "And you don't have to tell them until you're ready. I won't say anything."

"Thank you," Stacie said. "I don't know when I'll tell my parents. I know they'll be fine with it but I just don't know when to tell them."

Beca nodded. "I understand. You'll be fine."

"Thanks," Stacie sighed before beginning to put her books away. "I gotta go, my parents are going out so I have to watch the boys."

"Good luck," Beca laughed. "I'll walk you out."

She followed the taller girl downstairs and opened the garage for her. "See you tomorrow!"

"Bye loser," Stacie called as she left.

Beca went back inside and got an iced tea out of the fridge before sitting down on the couch. She dialed Chloe's number and hit the call button before waiting for her to pick up. "You want to come over?" She asked before Chloe could say anything.

"I'm sick," the redhead sighed. "I can't stop coughing and I have such a bad migraine."

"Babe you sound awful," Beca said sympathetically. "Is your mom home?"

"Yeah."

"Will she care if I come over?"

"Probably not," the redhead said.

"Alright, I'll head over there soon. Do you need anything?" Beca wondered.

"No," Chloe said with a cough. "My mom's ordering takeout, want anything specific?"

"Anything you want," Beca replied sweetly. "I'll see you in a bit." She hung up and went upstairs to get her bag before she went back down. She sent a quick text to her dad saying she was going to Chloe's and headed over there.

"Hi honey," Kate said quietly as she opened the door for Beca. "She's just fallen asleep."

"Oh okay," Beca said with a shrug.

"I'm gonna go pick up the food, would you mind staying with her?"

"Of course I'll stay," Beca said immediately. "Does she have a fever or anything?"

Kate nodded. "Stuffy and runny nose, sore throat, cough, and she's got an awful headache."

"My poor girl," Beca said sadly.

"I'm gonna take her to the doctor tomorrow. I'm thinking she might have a sinus infection."

"She won't make it to the sectionals game then," Beca said disappointedly.

"I know," Kate replied. "And she's gonna miss the first day of finals."

"Poor thing," Beca said sadly. "I'll definitely stay."

"Thanks so much hun, I'll be back in a little bit."

After Kate left, Beca went into the living room where Chloe was asleep and sat down on the floor next to the couch. She played around on her phone for a few minutes until the redhead began to wake up. "Hey there," Beca said softly once the girl opened her eyes.

"You came," Chloe smiled as she sat up on the couch.

"Of course I came," Beca said. "How are you feeling?"

"Awful," Chloe admitted as she rubbed her eyes. "Babe I don't want you to get sick," she said as Beca sat down next to her.

"Shhhhh, I'll be fine," Beca said gently. "Just lay down."

Chloe nodded and curled up on Beca's lap. "My head hurts."

"I know love," Beca said sadly. "Just get some rest, it'll help you feel better."

"I love you," Chloe whispered before closing her eyes again.

"I love you too," Beca said softly.

Chloe fell back asleep for a while until her mom came home with food and she sat up so she and Beca could eat. "You're so beautiful," Chloe smiled with her mouth full of pasta.

"Yeah well Stacie insisted on doing my makeup," Beca laughed.

"Not your face, just you in general," Chloe shrugged. "You're beautiful because you make me happy even when I feel like complete shit."

"Aww babe," Beca said sweetly. "Do you need anything, something to drink?"

"I'll make the tea myself," Chloe said with a shrug.

"No I'll do it, you relax," Beca quickly replied, setting her food down as she stood up. "What kind do you want?"

"Constant comment," Chloe said sweetly. "Thank you."

"No problem babe," Beca smiled as she walked into the kitchen.

"How's she feeling?" Kate wondered.

"Not good," Beca said. "She's got a really bad headache."

"I definitely think she's got a sinus infection," Kate said. "She was already coming down with something and then that game you had to play in the freezing rain must have made her sicker."

"I hope she feels better soon, I hate seeing her feel bad," Beca said sadly.

"She will," Kate reassured her.

"Chloe asked me to make her tea, do you know where the constant comment is?" Beca asked as she got a mug out of the cabinet.

"The one on the right," Kate said. "You're so good to her, I'm so glad she found you."

Beca smiled at that as she filled the mug with water and put it in the microwave. "I'm glad I found her, you guys are my second family."

"Speaking of that, Chloe mentioned you're really anxious about coming out to your dad, so I just want you to know that you have a home with us no matter what happens," Kate said seriously.

Beca smiled at that. "It really means a lot, thank you."

"You're so welcome," Kate smiled. "Have you been studying for finals?"

"A little," Beca shrugged. "I'm not too worried this time around."

"That's good," Kate said. "Are you sleeping over tonight?"

"I can't, my dad doesn't let me on school nights," Beca said disappointedly.

"Aww okay. It's probably not a good idea with Chloe being so sick anyway. I don't know what I'll do if Bree comes over."

Beca nodded as she got the mug out of the microwave and put the tea bag in. "Does she take it with sugar?" she wondered.

"Just one Splenda packet," Kate replied. "They're next to the microwave."

Beca poured it into the tea and stirred it up before throwing the empty packet away. "I have to go in a little bit. Thanks so much for dinner."

"No problem," Kate smiled as Beca left the room.

The brunette handed Chloe her cup of tea and gave her a kiss on the forehead before she sat back down. "You feel warm," she said softly.

"I already took ibuprofen," Chloe said with a shrug as she took a sip of tea. "This is perfect babe."

"Is your mom staying home with you tomorrow?" Beca asked as she curled into Chloe's side.

"She's leaving after she take me to the doctor. I'll be fine though," Chloe shrugged.

"I'll stop by after the game to see how you're feeling," the shorter girl said.

"You're sweet," Chloe smiled. "I talked to Syd today. She's coming after softball is over so we'll be able to spend every minute we have together. She wants to hang out with you too."

"I'll make sure I'm free," Beca said. "Baby I have to go, I gotta study some more."

"It's okay," Chloe said. "Thank you so much for coming, you're the greatest ever."

"You need to rest." Beca said as she kissed Chloe on the cheek before standing up. "Keep me updated and let me know if you need anything. I'll be here in a heartbeat."

"I will," Chloe smiled, squeezing Beca's hand before she walked away. "I love you."

"I love you too," Beca smiled as she walked out the door.

* * *

"Hey, what's up?" Stacie asked as she answered her phone. She was working on her homework but took a break to answer Aubrey's call.

"Can I sleep over tonight?" The blonde asked immediately, trying not to sound upset.

"Yeah, you okay?" Stacie wondered.

"I'm fine, I just-"

"Of course you can," the brunette replied. "See you in a little bit?"

"Yeah, thanks," Aubrey said in relief before hanging up.

Stacie put her phone down and went downstairs to find her mom. "Aubrey's sleeping over tonight," she said nonchalantly as she walked into the kitchen.

"No, it's a school night," Bridget reminded her.

"She has nowhere else to go, Chloe's sick," Stacie sighed. "I don't know what's up with her Dad but she stays with Chloe a lot."

"She really has nowhere else?" Bridget asked.

Stacie shook her head.

"Alright," the woman sighed.

"Thank you," Stacie said in relief.

She sat down on the couch and waited for Aubrey to get there. When the blonde knocked on the door, Stacie opened it for her before giving her a hug.

"I'm sorry I put you on the spot," Aubrey said anxiously.

"Don't worry about it, I'm here for you," Stacie said. "Did you have dinner yet?"

Aubrey shook her head.

"It's okay, I'll heat up what my mom made tonight. You can put your bags upstairs, it's the second door on the left."

"Thank you," Aubrey said before walking upstairs.

Stacie opened the fridge and got out the spaghetti her mom had made before putting it in a bowl and heating it up. She did the same with the garlic bread before the blonde came back downstairs. "Careful its hot," Stacie laughed as she handed Aubrey the food. "Do you want soda, iced tea, water?"

"Water's fine," Aubrey said as she sat down.

"Are you okay?" Stacie asked hesitantly as she sat down across from the blonde.

"Yeah, uhhh...my dad has a drinking problem and whenever he gets bad he says a lot of stuff-" she started, not wanting to go into too much detail.

"Its okay, I get what you're saying," Stacie said reassuringly. "So that's why you stay with Chloe so much?"

Aubrey nodded. "She's sick so I didn't want to inconvenience her."

Stacie nodded. "You can always come over here if you need to."

"Thank you," Aubrey smiled.

"Do you wanna go do something?" Stacie wondered.

"Like what?"

"I don't know, we could go to 7-11 and get some candy or soda or something," Stacie shrugged.

"Sure," Aubrey replied. "I'm finished anyway."

Stacie smiled softly as she took Aubrey's plate and put it in the sink. "You know, it's nice having someone else around here."

Aubrey smiled at that. "You're sweet," she laughed.

"No I'm serious, you try dealing with my brothers all the time," Stacie asked as she opened the front door and Aubrey followed her out.

"I'd take them over my dad any day," Aubrey shrugged.

Stacie instantly felt bad for saying anything. The last thing she wanted to do was make Aubrey more upset. "Right, sorry," she said hesitantly.

An awkward silence fell over them for a few moments as Aubrey nodded.

"Does he...hurt you?" The brunette asked with hesitance. "You don't have to answer if-"

"Emotionally but not physically...yet," the blonde replied stiffly. "He's been close though so now I lock myself in my room whenever he starts up so he can't do anything. He usually comes home drunk and pissed off at me for some reason and then after yelling for awhile he tells me that I killed my mom, which I know isn't true, and he'll say that he'd rather have me dead and her alive."

"I want you alive. I don't care what the circumstances are, you deserve to be on this planet and to be happy and I'm so fucking sorry you have to deal with that," Stacie said seriously.

"Chloe doesn't even know the extent of what he says, so please don't say anything," the shorter girl said quickly.

"Does her mom know?"

The blonde nodded. "She wants to get me out of there. I don't know when I'll end up cracking but the last thing she needs right now is another kid. She's a single mom, I don't want to force her into working more."

"I get it," Stacie said. "But seriously, if you need to get out of there and have nowhere to go, you have me."

"Beca too," Aubrey smiled. "I was afraid to go there because I don't know how her family feels about me."

"That's understandable too," Stacie said. "We're all here for you Bree."

Aubrey nodded as she linked arms with Stacie. "That means a lot, thank you."

* * *

"Mom!" Hailee called from the bathroom anxiously. She had just gotten her first period and of course there was nothing in the bathroom for it.

"She's not home," Beca replied as she walked out of her room toward the bathroom. "What's wrong?"

"Uh...never mind," Hailee replied.

"No one else is home, now seriously what's up?" Beca asked.

"I...got my period," Hailee rushed out.

"Oh," Beca said with a laugh. "I'll get you a pad, hang on."

She returned a minute later and passed it through the door. "Do you know how to use it."

"Uh huh, thank you." Hailee replied.

She came out of the bathroom a few minutes later and walked into Beca's room. "You okay?" Beca asked the younger girl with an awkward laugh.

"Should I text my mom?" Hailee asked.

"Just wait til she gets home," Beca shrugged. "She was the first one I told about my period. Trust me, it's not a big deal."

Hailee nodded with a sigh. "My stomach hurts," she whined as she sat down on her sister's lap.

"You got cramps, huh," Beca said with a laugh as she lifted the younger girl to the other side of the bed.

Hailee nodded. "What are you working on?"

"My final paper for English," Beca replied. "And I'm looking at softball stats and trying to figure out the strumming pattern for a song I'm working on."

"Cool," Hailee said. "After you get out of school can we work on a song together?"

"After school ends I'll be down state again for the championship," Beca replied. "But after that yeah."

"Are we all going to the championship?"

"JV isn't playing in it aside from pinch running and stuff so I told my dad not to bother," Beca shrugged.

"Aw I want to go!" Hailee protested.

"I'll be gone 2 days maximum," The older girl laughed. "Plus you have lacrosse Camp."

"I guess," Hailee sighed. "When will I make some friends?"

"I don't know kid, maybe at lacrosse camp," Beca shrugged.

"I guess you're right, I don't want to spend the whole summer without any friends."

The older brunette nodded. "It's okay, my friends don't mind you hanging around."

Hailee nodded with a sigh. She so desperately wanted friends as great as Beca's. She just couldn't understand why people wouldn't talk to her.


	10. Chapter 10

"Hey I've been thinking about us," Beca said softly as she stroked Chloe's hair in their hotel bedroom that Friday night. They had gotten to the hotel a few hours before, but their first game wasn't until the following morning.

"What about us?" Chloe wondered with a soft giggle.

"If you're ready, I want to come out to the team," the brunette whispered.

"Yeah?" Chloe wondered excitedly. "You feel ready?"

Beca nodded, biting back a smile. "Everyone besides Mia has shown nothing but support to the lgbt community. And I trust them a lot."

"I'm so proud that you're okay with this," the redhead smiled. She had been wanting for Beca to be more trusting of people and to accept her sexuality for so long and she was so happy that she was finally able to.

"I still don't know about my dad but I'm working on it," Beca said reassuringly.

"I completely understand," Chloe replied. "We should get to bed, we've got an early day tomorrow."

Beca nodded in agreement. "I can't wait to win this with you."

* * *

"Beca I need you to pinch run for Kaitlin since she's catching next inning," Coach Smith said, pointing out to second base.

"Okay," Beca replied as she quickly put her helmet on and ran out to second base. Her knee was still bothering her a lot so she was trying to be careful, but she cared a lot more about winning than whether or not her knee was hurting. She took a lead off and when the ball went past the pitcher, she sprinted to third. Unfortunately, the catcher managed to get the ball pretty quickly and throw it down to third base, forcing Beca to slide into the base a little too late. The pressure on her knee from running along with the pressure from landing really messed it up and she couldn't even bring herself to get up for a few moments.

Coach Smith came out of the dugout to see if Beca was okay and the brunette was still struggling to stand up and put pressure on her knee. "Do you need help walking?" He wondered once Beca was finally able to stand up.

Beca nodded with a sigh. "It hurts really bad."

"Can someone come help Beca walk to the dugout?" He called to the team and Chloe immediately ran out, giving a hug to her girlfriend before she and coach Smith helped the girl walk into the dugout and sit down.

"Are you okay?" Chloe asked softly, helping Beca get situated with an ice pack.

"I really messed it up," Beca sighed. "It'll probably be okay to walk on in a little bit but I can't run on it anymore."

"Don't do anything you feel like will be too hard. I can carry you and help you walk if you need it," Chloe said seriously.

"Beca do you want to call your parents?" Coach Smith asked.

"It's okay, by the time they here, we'll be on our way home," Beca replied with a shrug.

He handed her an ace bandage and a safety pin to secure it. "Wrap this around your knee to keep the swelling down but keep the ice on it."

"Okay," Beca replied. "Thanks."

Chloe took the ace bandage from Beca and unraveled it. "I'm gonna put it on a little tight, let me know if the pain is unbearable," she said.

Beca nodded and winced as the redhead began wrapping the bandage around her knee. Chloe quickly secured it and put the ice back on Beca's knee. "Was I safe?" She asked with a laugh. "I wasn't even paying attention to that?"

"Yes you were," Chloe laughed. "Do you need anything?"

"Can you get me some water?" Beca asked.

Chloe nodded and went to the cooler before coming back with a cup of water. "There you go."

"Thanks so much," Beca winked as she took a sip.

Coach Smith looked up from the score book before turning around to look at Chloe. "Will you go play left field this inning?"

"Yeah!" Chloe said. "You'll be okay?" She asked Beca.

The brunette nodded. "I'm good."

"Alright," Chloe said.

"Go win this for me," Beca smiled as Chloe walked out of the dugout.

She got her phone out of her bag and tapped on Hailee's contact before hitting the call button.

"Did you win?" Hailee asked excitedly the second she picked up.

"The game's still going on," Beca laughed. "Where are you?"

"In the car with my mom," Hailee said.

"I screwed up my knee," The older girl said with a laugh.

"You hurt your knee?" Hailee repeated in shock.

Sheila grabbed the phone from Hailee and immediately started freaking out. "Do you need us to come get you? Is Kate there? Should I take you to the hospital?"

"I'm fine," Beca laughed. "Kate isn't here and by the time anyone gets here, we'll be almost home. Just have my dad make me an appointment for tomorrow. And tell him it's not a big deal."

"Can you walk on it?"

"Not yet but I'll be able to in a little bit," Beca said. "It's been bothering me for a few weeks now but I didn't want to miss the rest of the season."

"Honey, you should've told us," Sheila said seriously.

"I'm fine," Beca shrugged. "Just tell my dad it's not a big deal and I'll go to the doctor tomorrow."

"Okay," Sheila sighed. "See you soon. I love you."

"I love you too," Beca said right before Hailee was put on the phone.

"What time are you coming home?" The younger girl wondered.

"Around 8," Beca said. "I'll see you in a little while, kid. I love you."

"Love you too Becs," Hailee laughed. "Bye!"

Beca put her phone down and tried to keep her mind off the pain in her knee.

* * *

Barden had won the game 4-3 and after celebratory ice cream, they were on their way home. Beca's knee had started feeling a little bit better and she was able to walk on it with a limp. Beca glanced up from her phone and leaned into Chloe. "I'm gonna say something now if that's okay."

Chloe nodded excitedly and squeezed Beca's hand back. "You'll be ok."

"So uh, I have something to tell you guys," Beca started out, turning around on the bus seat as best she could with her messed up knee. "Actually, me and Chloe both do. We're dating."

"I called it!" Kaylee said excitedly from the back of the bus.

"Me too!" A girl named Hannah said.

Beca smiled at that. "We were gonna say something earlier but I'm not out to my dad yet and I was so afraid that you guys would be weird about it."

"It's not a big deal," Kaitlin said. "We've had girls date on the team before. I think it's really sweet actually."

Chloe smiled at her girlfriend before wrapping her arms around her. "Can you guys just keep it on the down low for now? Beca's not out to her dad yet so she doesn't want stuff going around."

Beca nodded. "I'd really appreciate if this could just be between us."

"Of course," a girl named Zoe said reassuringly. "We're your team, we'll support you no matter what happens."

"Thanks guys, it really means a lot," Chloe smiled.

Beca nodded. "You guys are some of my best friends, it really means a lot that you support us."

* * *

"Can you come over?" Chloe asked as they unloaded the bus once they got back to school.

"I can't, I promised Hailee I'd be home tonight," Beca said apologetically. "Come over tomorrow though, we can go for lunch."

"Okay!" Chloe said excitedly. "Do you need help with your bags cause of your knee?"

"I'm okay," Beca said, looking back to make sure her dad wasn't in the car before giving Chloe a quick kiss. "See you tomorrow!"

"Love you!" Chloe called as the brunette walked away.

"Love you too!" Beca shouted back. She threw her bags in the trunk of Sheila's car before climbing in the front.

"How's your knee?" Sheila asked the second Beca got in the car.

"It's feeling a little better," Beca shrugged.

"Do you want to go to urgent care right now? Your dad wanted me to ask."

"I'll be fine until tomorrow morning," the girl replied with a shrug. "What time is my appointment?"

"9 am," Sheila said.

"Good because I want to go for lunch with Chloe," Beca said with a smile. "We came out to the team today. Everyone besides Mia is happy for us."

"Aww that's awesome honey! You won right?"

Beca nodded. "I can't believe we're state champions, I'm so proud of us."

"I'm so proud of you," Sheila smiled as they pulled into the driveway.

"Thanks," the girl smiled proudly.

They walked inside and Beca slipped on a pair of shorts and a tank top and got more ice for her knee before getting situated on the couch with a bowl of cereal. She was feeling really great about life at the moment. Her friends supported her, she was dating the girl of her dreams, and her team had just won the state championship. She felt as if nothing could go wrong, which is why she decided that she would finally try to come out to her dad. Once he finished his work for the evening and everyone was sitting in the living room, she decided to speak up.

"Hey dad, I have something to tell you," she said nervously with a huge smile on her face. "Hailee and Sheila already know, but I've been hesitant to tell you for a while."

"What is it?" John asked, looking up from his computer.

"Uh...I'm gay dad, I have a girlfriend too," Beca smiled. "I'm dating Chloe."

"You're what?" He asked incredulously. "Beca are you fucking kidding me?"

The brunette looked to her step mother and sister for help but the two were just as shocked as she was. "I- uh...is there a problem with that?"

"Rebeca that's completely ridiculous," John said. "It's obviously just some stupid phase you're going through and you better snap out of it soon because you're going to hell if you don't. I don't want to be associated with a lesbian."

"John! This is not a phase, it's who she is," Sheila said, finally composing herself enough to back up her step daughter.

Beca sat there with her eyes full of tears, trying to calm herself down. Hailee was quick to notice Beca's watery eyes and wrapped her in a hug.

"Dad, I don't understand why you won't accept me," Beca said quietly.

"My daughter is not a lesbian! No way," John said, shaking his head. "And until you get your priorities straight, you're not allowed in this house."

"You're kicking me out?" Beca asked incredulously.

"You made the choice to be gay, and until you make the choice to be straight, you're not allowed in this house," John shrugged.

"Are you kidding me? I'm not letting her leave," Sheila said, crossing her arms.

"She's my daughter, not yours," John said with a shrug as he stood up. "I want you gone Beca, this is not what I raised you to be." With that, he walked off to his office leaving Beca in tears.

The second he walked away, Beca completely broke down, letting the sobs wrack her body until Sheila and Hailee both wrapped their arms around her. "I'm gonna fix this honey," Sheila said seriously.

"What am I gonna do?" Beca sobbed.

"Beca please don't go," Hailee whispered, her eyes filling with tears.

"Hailee honey, go help Beca pack some things," Sheila said. "Beca, I'm gonna go talk to him. It's gonna be okay honey, I promise," she said gently, wrapping the girl in a hug and kissing her on the forehead.

Beca nodded and wiped her tears before she and Hailee went upstairs. "Will I still see you?" Hailee wondered through her tears as she helped Beca put clothes into an overnight bag.

"Your mom is gonna do everything she possibly can to make sure I see you all the time," Beca said with a sniffle. "Just keep your phone on you all the time so he doesn't try to take it away."

"Beca it's raining, you can't go walk in the rain," Hailee said. "Please don't leave me, please," she sobbed.

"I promise you it's not for long, I'll be fine," Beca said, wiping her tears before pulling the younger brunette into a hug. "Let's go find your mom."

"I don't fucking care that it's raining, I want that dyke out of my house right now," John yelled from his office as Sheila met Beca and Hailee at the bottom of the stairs.

"Go to Chloe's," Sheila said, wrapping the girl in a tight hug. "You're gonna be okay hun, I'll figure something out."

"Just make sure Hailee can still see me," Beca whispered. "I love you Sheila, thanks for defending me."

"You're practically my daughter, I'd do anything for you," Sheila said.

"I love you guys," Beca whispered as she gave both Sheila and Hailee a hug. "I'll talk to you soon."

After she left, she began walking in the rain until she was completely soaked and the pain in her knee got too bad. She sat down on the curb and clicked on Chloe's contact before hitting call. She'd done a pretty good job of keeping herself together but the second she heard Chloe's voice she broke down again.

"Chloe," she sobbed. "M-my dad, he kicked m-me out and-"

"What? Where are you?" Chloe asked in a panic. "I'm coming to get you."

"I'm halfway to your house," Beca sniffled. "My knee hurts too bad. I c-can't."

"Baby calm down," Chloe said. "I'll be there in two minutes, I'm gonna get my mom."

"O-okay," Beca said. "Thank you."

"I'll be there soon," Chloe said before hanging up. "Mom!" She yelled, running downstairs. "Mom we need to go pick up Beca right now," she said, grabbing a blanket off the couch.

"Why? What's wrong?"

"I only heard bits and pieces because she was crying and because of the rain but I think her dad kicked her out," Chloe said. "Mom we have to hurry, her knee is hurting and it's pouring."

"Where is she?" Kate asked, standing up from the couch and slipping on her shoes.

"Halfway here," Chloe replied, following her mom out the door. "She can stay here right?"

"Of course," Kate said as they got in the car and pulled out of the driveway. "Keep an eye out for her."

They drove for about 30 seconds before they came across the brunette standing in the rain. Chloe hopped out of the car and wrapped Beca in a hug. "I'm so glad to see you," she said, squeezing the girl tighter.

"I fucked up," Beca sighed.

"No you didn't," Chloe said, wrapping an arm around Beca's waist to help her walk to the car. She helped her get in and wrapped the blanket around her before getting in next to her. "Are you okay?" She asked gently.

"Not really, but I'll get there," Beca said, squeezing Chloe's hand. "Thank you for picking me up, Kate."

"Honey you're pretty much family, we'd do anything for you," Kate said reassuringly. "Have you eaten anything?"

"Half a bowl of cereal," Beca shrugged.

"Alright, well after you get warmed up and we look at your knee, I'll heat you up some leftover pasta," Kate replied.

"Thank you," Beca said as they pulled into the drive way.

Chloe helped Beca walk up the stairs before they both sat down on her bed. Beca was shivering from the cold and Chloe wrapped her in a tight hug. "Why don't you go take a shower and then we'll head downstairs and figure some stuff out."

"Okay," Beca replied.

Chloe stood up and got a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt out of her dresser for breakfast. "I know you have clothes but if you want these, you can wear them."

"I think I'll take you up on that," Beca smiled tiredly.

"Your knee is really swollen," Chloe noticed as Beca unwrapped the bandage.

"Yeah because I walked half a mile," Beca shrugged.

"I'll get you a towel and a wash cloth," Chloe said, leading Beca out of her bedroom. "Need anything else?"

"I'm good, thanks babe," Beca said exhaustedly, giving Chloe a quick kiss before closing the bathroom door.

Chloe went downstairs and sat down at the breakfast bar while she waited for her mom to get off the phone with Sheila. "What's gonna happen to her?" Chloe asked anxiously after Kate put her phone down.

"She's trying to figure out where she can stay," Kate said.

"With us," the girl said with a shrug.

"Honey this will work for a few days but not permanently," Kate said seriously. "Sheila is gonna talk to her parents and see if Beca can stay there for awhile."

"I don't want her to live far away," Chloe said, her eyes filling with tears.

"Relax honey, they only live 15 minutes from here," Kate said. "She and Hailee are gonna pick up Beca tomorrow morning to take her to the doctor for her knee and figure some stuff out."

"So her dad found out?"

"She told him," Kate said. "He said some really awful things to her and then he told her to leave."

"Just like my dad," Chloe said sadly.

The older redhead sighed as she gave her daughter a hug. "People say and do shitty I things that hurt a lot of people, but she's gonna be okay."

"I know," Chloe said with a sad smile. "She should be almost done now, I'm gonna go see if she needs help. Her knee looks bad."

"Alright," Kate said as her daughter disappeared upstairs.

Beca came out of the bathroom just as Chloe walked into the hallway. "Are you warmed up a little?" Chloe asked.

Beca nodded. "Thank you so much Chlo, I don't know what I'd do without you."

"You're so welcome," Chloe said, giving her a kiss. "You hungry?"

"A little," Beca shrugged as she and Chloe went downstairs.

"Mom can you heat up some pasta for Beca?" Chloe called as she led the brunette into the living room and handed her the tv remote. "I'll be right back," she said, kissing the shorter girl on the forehead. She walked into the kitchen and got a ziplock bag out of the freezer and filled it with ice before wrapping a kitchen towel around it.

Kate took the bowl of pasta out of the microwave before getting a napkin and a fork for Beca and following Chloe out of the kitchen. "Alright honey, lets look at your knee," Kate said as she set the bowl of pasta down on the coffee table.

Beca rolled up the leg on her sweatpants and put her leg up on the couch. "It's been hurting for weeks but I didn't want to get it checked out until the season ended."

"There's some light bruising all around it," Kate noticed as she gently felt Beca's knee. "It's really swollen."

"I know," Beca sighed. "Sheila thinks it's either a stress fracture or a torn acl."

"Can you bend it?"

"It hurts to bend or straighten it all the way," Beca said.

"Just keep the ice on it for now," Kate said. "Ten minutes on and ten minutes off so you don't get frostbite."

"Thank you," Beca smiled. "Thank you for all of this Kate, it means so much."

Kate said nothing but wrapped the girl in a tight hug. "It's gonna be okay honey. Sheila and Hailee are gonna take you to your appointment tomorrow and work something out for you. But you can stay here as often as you need."

"Thank you," Beca said with a sad smile.

Kate nodded with a sympathetic smile before walking away.

"Do you want to watch Supergirl?" Chloe asked as she sat down next to Beca and handed her the bowl of pasta.

"Anything's fine," Beca shrugged. "Hey out of curiosity, you thought today was going really great too up until a few hours ago right?"

The redhead nodded as she played with the hem on Beca's shirt. "Why?"

"I just don't understand how such a good day can turn awful so fast," Beca said, shaking her head.

"If you're up to talking about it, what happened exactly?"

"Well I got home and when my dad finished his lesson plans he came in the living room with us and I don't know...it just felt like a good time I guess. So I told him I'm gay and I'm dating you and he told me that he didn't raise me to be this way and he wanted me to leave." Beca sighed.

"Sheila didn't stop him?"

"She tried for a good 10 minutes but he told her that I'm not her daughter," Beca said, her eyes filling with tears. "She's so good to me Chlo, and I'm not even hers."

"She loves you," Chloe shrugged. "Even though she's not your mom, you're her daughter."

"I just want my mom sometimes," Beca said, wiping her eyes.

"I know, love," Chloe said, soothingly rubbing the brunette's back. "Why don't you tell me about her?"

"I have her eyes," Beca smiled. "And her nose. Her skin was just slightly darker than mine and her hair was a little bit lighter. She was shorter too, 5'1" I think. She was sweet and sarcastic and she always knew exactly what to say. I thought she was happy, but obviously she wasn't. She killed herself the day after my 9th birthday."

"Oh Beca," Chloe said sadly. "I'm so sorry."

"I'll never understand why," Beca sighed. "She didn't say goodbye to me or anything."

"Come here," Chloe said, wrapping the brunette in a hug.

"I just want my mom sometimes," Beca said, wiping her tears.

"I know," Chloe said, soothingly rubbing the brunette's hair.

"Now my dad doesn't even love me," Beca sniffled. "I don't have a family anymore, Chloe."

"Yes you do," Chloe said seriously. "You have Sheila and Hailee and me and my mom."

"I mean my biological family," Beca said with a sigh.

"Hey, your dad might come around," Chloe pointed out. "Just give it time babe. You ready for bed?"

Beca nodded as she stood up from the couch with the empty bowl. She put the bowl into the sink when she and Chloe walked into the kitchen. "You want any water?" Chloe asked, pulling a bottle out of the fridge.

"Yeah sure," Beca replied. Chloe tossed her the bottle and got another one before walking out of the kitchen with Beca following.

After they walked upstairs, Chloe stopped by her mom's room to tell her they were going to bed before going into her room. "Are you feeling okay?" Chloe wondered since Beca was zoning out into space. "Bec?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," Beca shrugged. "Well as fine as one who was just kicked out of her home and who has a hurt knee can be."

"C'mere," Chloe said as she laid down on the bed and pulled Beca with her. "I know this is hard. It's hard on me too, seeing you so hurt and upset. If you need anything, all night, I'm here for you."

"I know," Beca winked with a yawn. "I'm gonna get some sleep. Thank you for everything."

"You don't have to thank me, you're the love of my life," Chloe said with a laugh.

"You and your mom dropped everything to take me in," Beca said. "I don't know where I'd be if it wasn't for you."

"Don't worry about it," Chloe said. "Beca I just want you to know that I love and accept everything about who you are."

"Me too," Beca smiled. "You're an amazing person, Chloe Beale."

Chloe smiled at that and snuggled into the brunette. "I love you baby. Sleep good."

"You too," Beca smiled.

Beca was so lost and broken, but the fact that Chloe was so kind and accepting made her feel a lot better about the whole situation.


	11. Chapter 11

"Hailee we have to go!" Sheila called upstairs before walking into the kitchen.

"Where are you taking her?" John asked.

"To Beca's appointment," Sheila replied.

"You're not taking Hailee with you. I don't want her in contact with Beca."

"She's my daughter, not yours," Sheila shrugged as she walked out of the kitchen. If John was gonna pull that card on her, she was definitely gonna use it as well.

"I'm ready," Hailee said as she slipped her shoes on. "Can we go for food after Beca's appointment?"

"Yeah," Sheila said as they walked out the door. "Listen, John doesn't want you seeing her but I don't care. She's your sister and you can see her whenever you want to."

"I know," Hailee said with a sigh. "Do you think he'll ever let her come home?"

"I really don't know," Sheila said with a sigh. "My parents are at their vacation home for the summer so I called my sister and she said Beca could stay with her as long as she needs."

"Aunt Zoe! She lives close too! This is good!" Hailee said excitedly.

"I know," Sheila smiled as they pulled into Chloe's driveway. They got out of the car and Chloe had already opened the door for them by the time they got up there. "Beca's almost ready. Come in!" The redhead immediately gave Hailee a tight hug as soon as the girl stepped inside. "If you ever need anything, I'm here, okay?"

"Okay," Hailee replied.

"I'm so sorry this had to happen, I know it's hard on you," Chloe said.

Hailee nodded. "It's okay. I'll be fine."

"Hey!" Beca said with an exhausted sigh as she tried her best to run down the stairs. She gave Hailee a hug the second she got to the bottom. "I'm sorry about all of this. I shouldn't have left you."

"You didn't have a choice, it's okay," Hailee said.

"Thank you for still being a mom to me," Beca said, giving Sheila a hug.

"You're my little girl," Sheila said. "I don't care what happens, I'll support you no matter what."

Beca smiled. "I'll be back soon Chlo. Unless you want to come with?"

"No it's okay, you deserve some family time," Chloe said, giving the brunette a hug and a kiss. "Good luck."

"Thanks, I love you," Beca smiled.

Chloe's eyes lit up at the fact that Beca said it first. Usually she was always the first one to say it so hearing her girlfriend say it made her really happy. "I love you too."

Beca climbed in the front seat and her eyes immediately filled with tears. "Is he still mad?"

"He doesn't want me to see you," Hailee said.

"Oh my god," Beca whispered. "Sheila you're gonna let her right?"

"Of course," Sheila replied. "Anytime you two want to see each other, just tell me."

"So am I just staying with Chloe?"

"That's actually what I was gonna tell you about," Sheila began. "You remember my little sister Zoe?"

"Yeah."

"Well I talked to her and she said that she'd love for you to stay with her," Sheila said. "Listen I know she's young and she's never had kids before but she really wants to get to know you."

"Okay," Beca replied. "Is she gonna let me see Chloe?"

"Of course," Sheila said. "She lives about a 10 minute walk from Chloe's."

"I know," Beca said. "So when am I moving in with her?"

"Well we're gonna see what happens with your knee and go from there," Sheila said. She parked the car and they made their way into the building.

Beca and Hailee sat down on the waiting room chairs while Sheila went to sign her in. "Hey Hails," Beca said, looking up from her phone at her little sister.

"Yeah?"

"I know you're on the younger side to figure this all out yet, but don't be afraid to be who you are," Beca said seriously. "I don't want this ever happening to you, kid."

"I know," Hailee said, wrapping her arm around the older girl. "He's really mad, I don't know why."

"He thinks being gay is bad," Beca said.

"Well I know that, I just don't know why he won't get over it. He's your dad, he's supposed to love you all the time."

"Can we just stop talking about it right now?" Beca asked. "I can't waste anymore of my energy worrying about it."

"Yeah," Hailee replied.

"Rebeca Mitchell?" A nurse asked as she walked into the waiting room.

"Do you want me to go back with you?" Sheila asked.

"Can you?" Beca asked hesitantly.

"Of course honey," Sheila said. "I'll be back soon Hailee," she said to her daughter as she followed Beca and the nurse into the room.

"Hi Rebeca," the nurse smiled as she opened her computer.

"It's Beca," the brunette replied.

"Right, sorry," the nurse said. "Anyway, I'm Mary and I'm gonna be doing your x-ray and possible mri today."

"Possible?" Sheila asked.

"Well if we figure out what's wrong through the X-ray then we won't have to do the mri," Mary said. "So tell me when it started hurting."

"Like 3 weeks ago," Beca shrugged. "It would only hurt on and off and I didn't want to miss the rest of the softball season so I left it and then yesterday I was running the bases and when I slid I felt it pop and the pain got a lot worse."

"Can you straighten it for me?" Mary asked, standing up from her desk chair.

Beca put her leg on the examining table and tried her best to straighten it. She managed to do it after a few seconds, but she could only take the pain for a second or two. "I can't anymore," she said, bending it again.

"I'm noticing some light bruising all around," Mary said. "Alright let's start with the X-ray."

She moved the X-ray machine over Beca's knee and took a few from different angles. They waited a brief few seconds for them to appear on screen. "I'm not seeing anything on here," she said. "Beca have you ever had an mri before?"

The brunette shook her head anxiously. "Isn't it that big machine thing?"

"Yeah," Mary replied. "Mom, you're welcome to come with if she wants."

Beca was way too beyond anxious to correct her so she just silently nodded at her stepmom to let her know she wanted her in there. It wasn't until the nurse unfolded one of the hospital wheelchairs that she realized what was happening. "I don't need a wheelchair, I can walk," she quickly said.

"Sorry honey, it's the policy," Mary said sympathetically.

They made their way over to the room and Sheila helped Beca get on the machine. "You'll be fine honey," she said, noticing how afraid the brunette was.

"Can you hold my hand?" Beca asked quietly. Normally the girl wasn't afraid of the doctor, but after all that had happened since yesterday, she wanted her step mom with her.

"Of course," Sheila said. "Let me just text Hailee and tell her it's gonna be awhile."

"How long does this take?" Beca asked.

"About 40 minutes but if the scans show what's wrong sooner, then it won't be the full 40," Mary said. "Are you claustrophobic?"

Beca nodded.

"Well the good news is your full body won't have to go in because we just need the scan of your knee," Mary offered with a shrug. "Now I'll be in the other room to operate it, so if it stops, you'll know you're done. Are you ready?"

Beca nodded, grabbing onto her step mother's hand as Mary turned on the machine. "I'll let you know when it's done," she smiled as she walked out of the room.

"I think now would be a good opportunity to talk about my dad," Beca said with an exasperated sigh as Sheila pulled up a chair next to her.

"He won't listen to me," Sheila said. "Everything I say to him he just ignores or makes some horrible comment about the LGBT community."

"I wish you could've told him I'm not leaving like Kate did for Chloe."

"He could've sued me for custody," Sheila said. "I may treat you like you're mine but I haven't adopted you yet, so I have absolutely no power over him when it comes to you."

"Can you adopt me?" Beca asked.

"I'll talk to him about it. I'd really like to," Sheila said.

"Does it make you upset that I don't call you mom? Because I can if you want me to," Beca said seriously. "I miss my mom all the time but the difference is you're always gonna be here for me. You proved it yesterday and today and you're so much more to me than just my dad's wife. It'll be an adjustment but I'd really like to if you're okay with that."

"I would love that," Sheila smiled, squeezing the brunette's hand. "If you want to, that's amazing but if you don't, that's fine too. I consider you mine no matter what."

"I really would like to," Beca smiled. "I think my mom would be okay with it too. She was really cool about everything."

Sheila smiled sympathetically at her. "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay, it's in the past," Beca replied with a shrug. "What's important is you're sticking up for me in front of my dad and that you've been a mom to me the past 6 years."

"I love you," Sheila said. "I'm gonna be here for you through all of this."

"Can I go to pride?" Beca asked, changing the subject. "Chloe mentioned it awhile ago and I really want to go with her."

"Beca I think it'd be a really bad idea if you're on crutches," Sheila said seriously.

"I'll be fine, she'll be there with me," Beca said. "Please?"

"I'll talk to Kate," Sheila said. "Your dad is leaving for that work trip tomorrow night so I was thinking you might want to come home on Tuesday?"

"It's gonna be too hard," Beca admitted with a sigh. "I don't want to leave again so I think it'd be best if I just stayed wherever I'm staying by then."

"Okay," Sheila replied. They sat in comfortable silence for a good ten minutes until they heard the machine turn off. "I guess you're gone," she smiled.

Mary came back into the room and pressed the button to move the bed out of the machine. "So you have a 90% tear in your acl."

"Oh god," Beca sighed. "Will I need surgery?"

Mary nodded. "It'll have to be soon too to avoid it getting worse. I'm gonna take you back to your room and we'll send a doctor in to talk to you."

"Okay," Beca said with a sigh as she stood up before getting back in the wheelchair. They went back in the room and Beca hopped back up on to the examining table.

"I'll send a doctor in to talk to you," Mary said sympathetically as she folded up the wheelchair and left the room.

"Hey...Mom," Beca asked hesitantly. "Could you go get Hailee? I need my sister," she said quietly.

"Yeah," Sheila said, patting the girl on the shoulder as she walked out of the room. She returned a few minutes later with the younger girl and Hailee hopped up on the table next to Beca.

"You okay," Hailee asked, gently rubbing her sister's back.

The older girl shook her head, silently saying no as she put her head on the younger girl's shoulder. "Your mom is gonna try to adopt me," she said. "There's one good thing."

"That's awesome!" Hailee said.

"I hope you don't mind if I start calling her mom," Beca said.

"I don't mind," Sheila cut in with a smile.

"Of course I don't mind," Hailee smiled.

The doctor walked in the room and smiled sympathetically as he sat down on the stool. "Hi Beca, I'm Dr. Branson."

"Hi," Beca smiled anxiously, keeping a firm grip on her sister's hand.

"So I'm gonna be doing your acl surgery," he said. "There's a few possible dates for it. We can do tomorrow at 9 am, Tuesday at 11 am, and Friday at 10 am."

"Can we do tomorrow?" Beca asked. "I'd like to get this over with."

Sheila nodded. "I think that'd be the best."

"Okay," Dr. Branson said. "So the basic things to know are that it's an minimally invasive surgery, but the recovery is long and tough. We'll go deeper into that later though. It'll take about an hour and a half and you'll be able to have visitors within 2-3 hours."

"I'll be put under right?" Beca asked.

"Well there's two routes you can go with the anesthesia. We can put you under general anesthesia where you'll be completely unconscious, or we can do a regional anesthesia and a sedative. You'll be awake and able to eat a lot faster that way."

"I think I'll do the regional," Beca said.

"Do you want light, medium, or heavy sedation?" He asked.

"Medium," Beca said. "As long as I won't be able to see or feel anything, I'm good."

"Okay," Dr. Branson said. "So just avoid eating or drinking anything for 8 hours before the surgery."

"Okay," Beca agreed.

"Will she have to stay at the hospital?" Sheila asked.

"The surgery is done on an outpatient basis so as long as everything goes as planned, she'll be able to leave the hospital after 4 hours probably."

"That's great!" Sheila smiled.

"We'll discuss her recovery more tomorrow but for a few weeks after her surgery, she'll have to come in every 3 days to get the fluid drained from her knee."

"Alright," Sheila agreed.

"So she'll just need to stay off her leg tonight and use crutches to get around."

"Okay," Sheila replied.

"Please let me walk to the car," Beca asked with a sigh.

"Alright," Dr. Branson agreed with a laugh. "As long as someone's helping you."

"I got you," Hailee said as she helped her sister down from the table. "Just hold onto me."

"I'm okay," Beca said as they slowly walked out of the room. "See you tomorrow doctor Branson."

They got out to the car and after Hailee helped Beca get in, they drove to the CVS to pick up a pair of crutches for Beca. Once they got them fitted for her height, they stopped for lunch at Chipotle.

"I just realized something," Beca said as she took a sip of her drink. "My dad has to sign my medical forms."

"You need this surgery so I'll convince him," Sheila replied. "Do you want to bring home some food for Chloe?"

"I'll call her and see if she wants anything?" Beca said, pulling her phone out of her back pocket.

"Hey! How'd it go?" Chloe asked when she picked up.

"I'll tell you when I get back," Beca said nonchalantly, not wanting to freak out her girlfriend. "Do you want anything from Chipotle?"

"Just my usual," Chloe said.

"Your usual burrito bowl or usual tacos?" Beca wondered with a laugh.

"Burrito bowl," Chloe replied, smiling down the line. "You're the best."

"I know," Beca laughed.

"I love you, see you at home," Chloe said.

"I love you too," Beca replied before hanging up. She couldn't help but notice how Chloe called her house home. Maybe it was out of habit, but it just felt nice.

"You have her Chipotle order memorized?" Hailee asked with a laugh.

"I know what she gets at every restaurant," Beca laughed. "She knows mine too."

"What is it? I'll go order it," Sheila said.

"Chicken burrito bowl with white rice, pinto beans, the mild salsa, cheese, and corn."

"Alright," Sheila replied, leaving her daughters at the table.

"Hey can you throw this out for me?" Beca asked, handing her sister the crumpled up foil from her quesadilla.

"Yeah," Hailee replied, taking it from Beca. She came back a few seconds later and sat back down. "Beca are you scared?"

"For what?" The older girl wondered.

"Your surgery, moving out, all of it," Hailee shrugged with a sigh. "I'm scared."

"A little, but I'll be fine," Beca replied reassuringly. "You don't have to be scared kid," she said, wrapping and arm around her little sister.

"I'm scared of losing you," Hailee admitted. "I know your surgery will be fine but I want you at home...with me. I don't like that you're gonna be living somewhere else."

"Hey, you're never gonna lose me," Beca said seriously. "I'm always gonna be around."

"I just-" Hailee cut herself off.

"What?"

"I go to you for everything and when you're not there I don't know what to do," Hailee said quietly. "Like when I got my period. I don't know how I can do it without you."

"Hey, come here," Beca said, wrapping the younger girl in a hug. "I may not be living at home, but I'm always here for whatever you need. I'll come over whenever you need or want me too. Screw my dad, you're more important than his stupid problems with me."

"I went into your room last night when I couldn't sleep and then I remembered you weren't there," Hailee said. "I slept in your bed anyway."

Beca wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and used her other hand to wipe a stray tear rolling down Hailee's cheek. "It makes me so mad that he made me leave. I'm not even upset for me, I'm upset for you. You needed me and I wasn't there for you because of him," the older girl said angrily.

"I was okay, I just wished you were there," Hailee said quickly.

"You can call me whenever, you know that," Beca said. "I know it's not the same but at least it's something."

"I know," Hailee said. "My mom's heading back, let me help you up," Hailee said, picking up Beca's crutches.

"Thanks," Beca said as she slowly stood up and took them from her sister.

"You okay honey?" Sheila wondered as she walked next to Beca.

"Yeah," Beca replied.

They drove back to Chloe's and the redhead opened the door and helped Beca inside. "Here, come sit down," she said, leading the brunette into the living room and helping her prop her leg up on the couch. "Do you need some ice?"

"I'm fine right now," Beca replied. "Just eat your lunch," she laughed.

"Sheila and Hailee are coming for dinner right?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah," Beca said as she stole a chip from Chloe's bag of food.

"So what's up with your knee?" The redhead wondered between bites of food.

"I tore my acl," Beca sighed. "I have surgery at 9 am tomorrow."

"Oh my god babe," Chloe said in shock. "Are you gonna be okay?"

"Eventually," Beca shrugged. "Recovery is long but I'll be fine."

"You're staying here for the first few days," Chloe said seriously.

"Chloe I don't have to," Beca said. "I don't know my aunt that well but-"

"Then you're staying here. I'm gonna take care of you," Chloe replied. "Just until you can do things on your own."

"Alright," Beca agreed with a smile. "I'll just be taking over your bed for like a week, no big deal."

Chloe smiled at that. "I'll be at the hospital the second I'm able to see you."

"I know," Beca said, resting her head on Chloe's shoulder. "I'm really tired."

"Lay down," Chloe said, putting a pillow next to her lap. "You look exhausted."

"I am," Beca yawned.

"Hey earlier, you told me you love me," Chloe brought up nonchalantly.

"I tell you that all the time," Beca laughed.

"This was the first time you said it first," the redhead shrugged. "It was really sweet."

"Oh," Beca said with a laugh. "Chloe Beale, I love you with all my heart."

"I love you too," Chloe laughed. "Now get some rest babe, I'll wake you up when my mom gets home."

"Okay," Beca yawned, holding onto Chloe's hand as she began to fell asleep. She was so lucky to have the redhead in her life to help her through this.


	12. Chapter 12

Beca's surgery had gone really well and Chloe was currently waiting with her mom to go see Beca. They sat in silence for a while until Sheila came out to get them. "She's asking for you," she said to Chloe with a sympathetic smile.

"How is she?" Chloe asked as she stood up with Kate following.

"She's in a lot of pain and she's been crying," Sheila said sadly. "Hailee's really overwhelmed about it."

"Poor girls," Kate said sadly. "Hey how did her dad take it when he had to sign the medical forms?"

"He did it," Sheila shrugged. "I told him he didn't have to see her and all he had to do was sign and he said okay."

"Well at least that worked out," Kate replied as Sheila opened the door.

"Hey honey, Chloe's here," the woman said sympathetically as she walked up to Beca's bed.

Beca wiped her eyes and turned her head to look at her girlfriend. "Hi," she said softly as Chloe approached her bed.

"Hey you," Chloe smiled as she pulled up a chair and sat down after kissing Beca's forehead. "How ya doing?"

"Everything hurts," Beca said, her eyes filling with tears again.

"Hey kiddo," Chloe said softly as Hailee walked over to her. "You okay?"

"I'm fine," Hailee said as she sat down on Chloe's lap.

"Babe do you need anything?" Chloe asked Beca sympathetically.

"Just hold my hand," Beca said exhaustedly.

"When does she get to leave?" Kate asked.

"An hour or two," Sheila replied with a shrug. "I really appreciate you letting her stay with you guys," she smiled.

"It's no problem at all," Kate replied.

"If it's too much, my sister can come get her," Sheila said seriously.

"No it's totally fine!" Kate said reassuringly. "Chloe's already got all their friends lined up to come visit. Except Aubrey, she's at summer camp for another week."

"That's so sweet," Sheila said softly.

Dr. Branson came into the room and sat down on his office chair with a smile. "How are you feeling Beca?" He asked the girl softly.

"Baby the doctor's here to talk to you," Chloe said gently as Beca quickly opened her eyes. "Are you too tired?"

"I'm fine," Beca yawned. "I feel pretty bad."

"That's expected," the doctor replied. "I just want to talk to you a little about your recovery," he said. "So for the first week or so, you should be trying to put some weight on that leg and you'll have to come in every other day to get fluid drained from her knee. After she's able to put a lot of weight on it, which should be around two week mark, we'll start physical therapy. Then it'll just depend on how well she's doing."

"Will I be able to play softball next season?" Beca asked.

"Yes, but you'll have to take it easy," Dr. Branson replied. "What position do you play?"

"Catcher."

"That's gonna be too hard on your knee," the doctor said sympathetically. "I really don't recommend doing that."

"It's okay," Chloe said softly.

"Alright," Beca sighed. "When can I leave?"

"As soon as your stepmom signs all the release forms," he said, handing the woman a stack of papers. "When you get home, get a lot of rest and make sure you eat before you take your medication."

"Okay," Beca said tiredly. "Thanks Dr. Branson."

"You're welcome. I'll see you in 2 days to get your knee drained."

Beca nodded as he walked out of the room. "Can you lay with me when we get back?" Beca asked her girlfriend softly.

The redhead nodded. "You're coming with me so Sheila and Hailee can pick up your prescriptions."

"Do you want anything to eat?" Kate wondered as Beca slowly sat up.

"I feel like I'll throw up if I eat," Beca sighed.

A nurse walked in the room and took the release papers from Sheila. "You ready to go Beca?"

The brunette nodded with a sigh as Chloe helped her stand up. "I don't have to use the wheelchair do I?"

"Since you can't bend your knee you don't," the nurse replied. "Do you need help with your crutches?"

"I'm good," Beca replied as she took them from her sister.

"Feel better Beca," the nurse said before leaving the room.

"Thanks," the brunette muttered. "Chloe do you have my phone?"

The redhead nodded. "You ready?"

Beca nodded as she slowly made her way out of the room. "It hurts," she winced in pain.

"You're okay," Chloe said gently. "Hey Mom can you go pull the car up so she doesn't have to walk that far?"

"Yeah," Kate replied, walking ahead of them to go get the car.

Once Beca made it in the car, Chloe climbed into the front seat and smiled at her sympathetically through the mirror. "Are you sure you don't want anything to eat?"

"You need to eat so you can take your meds," Kate reminded her. "We'll go through a drive through, anything you want."

"I just want chicken nuggets," Beca sighed.

"Is McDonald's okay?" Chloe asked and the brunette nodded. "Okay love, anything to drink?"

"Lemonade," Beca sniffled.

"Alright, I'll text Hailee and ask if she and her mom want anything."

Beca nodded tiredly and rested her head against the window until Chloe passed her food back. "Eat in the car so we can get you into bed right when we get home," Chloe said. "Do you need anything else."

"I'm okay, thanks," Beca smiled gratefully as she opened the bag of food.

When they got home, Chloe helped Beca up to her bedroom and helped her lay down. "Let's read that packet about your recovery," the redhead said as she laid down on the bed and opened the folder. "Damn you can't shower for 5 days," she laughed.

"Oh my god, you're gonna have to wash my hair for me," Beca laughed.

"You're supposed to be icing your knee for 20 minutes at a time with an hour break in between," Chloe said. "I'll go get you a bag of ice."

"Babe I really don't need it right-"

"I'm getting it," Chloe said as she ran downstairs. She returned a minute later and gently placed the ice on Beca's knee. "Does this hurt?"

"It's fine," Beca shrugged as Chloe laid back down.

"Ooh it says you'll be able to bear weight on it tomorrow and you might be able to be without crutches in a week! You just won't be able to bend it a lot until a week after that," Chloe explained.

"When is your sister coming?"

"Next Wednesday," Chloe replied. "She wants to hang out with both of us so don't worry about anything. I'll figure something out."

"Thank you," Beca said with a smile. "When can I start running again?"

Chloe flipped through a few pages before showing it to Beca. "4 months."

"I start physical therapy in 3 days," Beca said tiredly.

"I'll be there with you," Chloe said. "Sleep if you need to, I'll be here the whole time."

"I think I will," Beca yawned. "Thanks baby."

"You don't have to thank me, I'm here to help you through this," Chloe smiled.

* * *

"Well I have news," Chloe said the next morning. Beca had woken up for a little while to eat dinner the night before and take her meds, but she fell asleep shortly after and slept through the night with no problems.

"What is it?" Beca wondered as she propped herself up on her elbows.,

"My sister decided to come early, but she's staying for a couple weeks!" The redhead said excitedly. "So she's getting here tonight and we're gonna cook burgers and have a fire pit."

"Oh okay," Beca said with a yawn.

"How are you feeling?" Chloe wondered as she stroked Beca's hair out of her face.

"Pretty okay," Beca shrugged. "Can we go eat some breakfast?"

"Yeah!" The redhead said as she stood up. She held out her hands and helped Beca stand up before handing her the crutches. "Does it hurt to put weight on it?"

"Not really," Beca shrugged. "Now that some of the pain is gone, it's really not that bad."

"What pain meds do you have to take?"

"I don't know what they're called but they're not the narcotics," Beca laughed. "I only have to take those at night for the next 2 days."

"Oh these ones," Chloe said, tossing the bottle to her girlfriend."

Beca checked the label before she nodded.

"Oh I'll get you something to drink," Chloe said as she opened the fridge. "You want apple juice?"

"Sure," Beca shrugged.

"I'd offer you coffee but you can't mix caffeine with your pain medication," Chloe laughed as she poured a glass for Beca. "What do you want for breakfast?"

Beca took the pill and swallowed before answering. "Whatever you want to make is fine."

"Okay," Chloe replied as she opened the cupboard and got out a frying pan and a baking pan. "Cinnamon rolls and bacon?"

"Fuck yes," Beca laughed as she pulled out a kitchen chair and another one for her leg. "I have to call Hailee, hang on." She dialed the younger girl's number and Hailee picked up quickly.

"Hey! You okay?" Hailee wondered.

"I'm good," Beca smiled. "I'm feeling a lot better."

"Good! Are you doing anything today?"

"Chloe's sister is coming this afternoon so we're gonna have a barbecue and build a fire pit," Beca said.

"Well are you up to all that?" Hailee asked hesitantly.

"Yeah I'll be fine," Beca replied. "Can I talk to Mom?"

"One second," Hailee laughed as she ran down the stairs. "Mom, Beca wants to talk!"

"Hi honey," Sheila said as she took the phone from her daughter. "How are you feeling?"

"Better," Beca shrugged. "I'm actually awake today," she laughed.

"That's good!" Sheila said excitedly. "Are you starting to put weight on it?"

"Yeah, it's a little sore but not too bad," Beca shrugged. "Chloe's sister and nephew are coming over today."

"Cool! I don't want you leaving the house though," Sheila said seriously.

"We're not going to, we're just having a barbecue," Beca said. "Don't worry, Chloe won't let me do anything I'm not up to."

"I trust her," Sheila laughed. "We'll come by tomorrow then, okay?"

"Sounds good!" Beca smiled. "I love you Mom."

"I love you too Beca," Sheila smiled before hanging up.

"I didn't know you call her Mom now," Chloe smiled when Beca put her phone down.

"Well I'm trying," Beca laughed. "It's hard because of my actual mom, but Sheila's been understanding of that."

"Yeah that makes sense," Chloe replied.

"Do you need help with anything?" Beca asked.

"Beca you're injured, you're not helping me," Chloe laughed. "Let me get you some ice."

"But it doesn't hurt!" Beca protested.

"Stop lying, I know it does," Chloe laughed as she opened the freezer. "Plus you need to keep the swelling down."

"Fine," Beca sighed as Chloe handed her the bag of ice. "I'm really sorry I'm keeping you from your sister."

"You're not," Chloe said reassuringly. "Babe, you and her are 2 of the most important people in my life, she understands that you need me right now."

Beca smiled at that. "But seriously, hang out with your sister, don't worry about me."

"I always worry about you," Chloe laughed.

"I'll be okay for a few hours on my own," Beca laughed. "Plus your mom will be here."

"And my nephew," Chloe reminded her with a laugh. "He's so adorable, you're gonna love him."

"I can't wait," Beca smiled.

* * *

Beca had managed to convince Chloe that she'd be okay without her for a few hours, so Chloe and Sydney were currently at the mall. "How was the drive?" Chloe asked as she sipped on her bubble tea.

"It wasn't bad," Sydney shrugged. "Tyler slept for like 3 hours of it so he's got tons of energy right now."

"Beca and my mom probably have their hands full," Chloe laughed.

"How's she doing with her dad?" Sydney wondered.

"She's not really up for talking about it much, but I think she's doing okay," Chloe said. "She's gonna move in with her aunt in a couple days probably."

"Her step mom couldn't do anything, huh?"

"Well she tried, but Beca's dad has full custody of her so he could've sued her. My mom explained it to me and it's completely ridiculous."

"She's got so much happening to her all at once," Sydney said sadly.

"She's feeling a lot better today though," Chloe said reassuringly. "I don't know if she'll be up to coming outside tonight."

"That's understandable," Sydney replied. "How was softball? I'm sorry I couldn't make it to a game."

"It was good!" Chloe said happily. "Aside from the whole homophobia thing."

"I know," Sydney said sympathetically. "Are you okay?"

"Beca slammed a locker in her face so yeah I'm good now," Chloe laughed. "She's left me alone since then."

"I'll come down here and handle her if anything else happens," Sydney laughed.

"It's just disappointing," Chloe sighed. "We got her to leave me alone but she's never gonna change her views."

"There's so many people that support you, Chlo, you can't worry about the assholes that don't."

"I know," Chloe said reassuringly. "I hate to cut this so short, but we should probably head home and have dinner before Beca gets too tired."

"I understand," Sydney said reassuringly.

* * *

They had eaten dinner and Beca had fallen asleep on the couch shortly after they finished. "Should I wake her up for the fire pit?" Chloe asked her mom, looking over at her sleeping girlfriend.

"Give her a half hour or so," Kate said with a shrug. "She was moving around a lot today, she's probably exhausted."

Chloe nodded and lifted her nephew onto her hip. "Are you ready for smores Ty?"

"Yes!" He said excitedly. "Your girlfriend is really nice."

"She is," Chloe agreed with a smile.

"I wish she could come outside with us," Tyler said disappointedly.

"I'll see if she wants to later," Chloe replied. "She needs to rest right now."

"Okay," Tyler agreed as Chloe carried him outside.

After about 20 minutes, Chloe decided to go inside and check on Beca. "Babe? You awake yet?" The redhead asked as she walked into the living room.

The brunette hummed a tired response and pushed herself into a sitting position. "Sorry I fell asleep."

"Don't worry about it, you've had a rough couple days," Chloe said reassuringly. "Do you want help upstairs so you can go to bed?"

"No, I wanna come outside for a little while," Beca said as she pushed herself up and grabbed her crutches.

"Babe I'll bring you some s'mores, you don't have to come outside," Chloe said seriously.

"I want to," Beca replied with a shrug. "As long as you promise to wash my hair tomorrow. I don't want it smelling like smoke for 3 days," she laughed.

"Of course," Chloe said reassuringly, placing her hand on the small of Beca's back as she helped her make it down the deck and out to the fire pit. "Here babe, you can use my chair for your leg," Chloe said, pushing her chair over next to Beca.

"Thank you," Beca smiled gratefully at her girlfriend before putting a marshmallow on a skewer and putting it in the fire.

Chloe lifted Tyler up and sat down on his chair, putting the little boy on her lap.

"Hey Beca, Chloe told me about you putting that homophobe in her place," Sydney smiled. "It means a lot that you did that for her, since I'm not around to."

"Sydney, you can't hit a 15 year old," Kate laughed, shaking her head at her step daughter.

"Yeah I can," Sydney shrugged as she leaned over and smacked Chloe on the leg.

"You know what I mean," Kate laughed.

"She hurt my sister, if I was there I would've done a lot more than hitting her," Sydney said seriously. "But really Beca, thank you."

"I wasn't gonna let Chloe be sad anymore," Beca said, squeezing the redhead's hand.

"You're sweet," Chloe laughed. "Here babe I'll get you the graham crackers and chocolate."

"I really just want the marshmallow," Beca admitted with a laugh as she took it off the skewer and ate it.

"You weirdo," Chloe laughed. "You still feeling okay?"

Beca nodded. "The meds are wearing off so I'm a little more sore, but I'm good for now."

"Okay," Chloe said. "Let me know when you want to come inside."

"I will," Beca shrugged.

This was the first good day she'd had in awhile.

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want to come?" Beca asked as Chloe helped her carry her bags down the stairs.

"I'll see you later, you should take some time to hang out with your aunt," Chloe replied seriously. "You'll call me if you need anything?"

"Yep, and we'll meet you for dinner tonight. Just let me know where you pick," Beca said.

"Are you sure you're up to it?" Chloe asked hesitantly. "We can just have everyone over for carry out at my place."

"I'm fine," Beca said reassuringly. "I can't wait for your sister to meet Sheila and Hailee."

"Me too," Chloe smiled. "Oh here she is, let me help you out," she said as she lifted up Beca's bags and carried them outside.

"Hi Aunt Zoe," Beca smiled as the woman got out of her car.

"Hey! How are you feeling?" Zoe asked as she lifted Beca's bags into the back seat.

"Good," Beca smiled. "This is Chloe, my girlfriend," she said proudly.

"It's great to meet you," Zoe said, shaking the redhead's hand.

"You too," Chloe smiled.

"I'll see you tonight," Beca smiled, hugging Chloe. "I love you."

"I love you too," Chloe smiled. "Make sure you're still using at least one of your crutches," she laughed.

"I will babe," Beca laughed as she got into the car and blew Chloe a kiss.

Zoe got in and smiled sympathetically at her step niece. "I'm really sorry this all had to happen."

"It's okay, Chloe's been so good to me so I've been getting along just fine," Beca said reassuringly.

"I'm really sorry I haven't been able to see you the past week, I've been busy getting your room set up."

"My room?"

"Yeah! I got you a few things to make it feel more like home," she shrugged.

"Aunt Zoe you didn't have to do that, I would've been fine in a guest bedroom," Beca said seriously.

"I want you to feel like you can call it home, because you can," Zoe shrugged. "I'm sure eventually you'll get to move back home but until then, you deserve it."

"Thank you," Beca said genuinely. "That means so much."

"Hailee helped a lot too," Zoe laughed. "She loves you so much, she just wants you to be okay and be able to come home."

"I know," Beca sighed. "I love her too. She's my best friend."

"I told her she can stay whenever she wants," Zoe said.

"Can she stay tonight? I miss her," Beca said. "Chloe was going to but I'm sure she'll understand."

"Yeah of course!" Zoe said.

"Alright I'm gonna call Chloe," Beca said as Zoe pulled into the driveway.

"Hey babe, you okay?" Chloe asked when she picked up.

"Yeah I'm fine," Beca said. "Hey listen, I know you were gonna sleep over tonight but I haven't seen Hailee in a couple days and-"

"Don't worry about it, I'll stay another night," Chloe said reassuringly.

"I don't want to have to choose between you guys, I'm sorry," Beca sighed.

"I've had you all to myself for a week now," Chloe laughed. "Plus she's your little sister, I get what that's like. Don't worry about a thing."

"Thank you," the brunette sighed in relief. "See you tonight."

"Uncle Julio's at 5," Chloe said. "As long as you're up to it."

"I will be, I promise," Beca laughed. "See you in a bit."

She slid her phone into her back pocket and got out of the car before grabbing her crutches from the backseat. "Aunt Zoe, I can get my bags," Beca said as her aunt got them from the other side.

"No you can't, stop pushing yourself so much," Zoe said knowingly. "The stairs are on the left and your bedroom is the second to the right."

Beca went upstairs and opened her bedroom door. "Oh my gosh, I love it," she smiled.

"Is the color okay? We can repaint it if you don't like it." The room was a light gray with white trim.

"I love it, thank you," Beca smiled. "You look just like Sheila, it's weird," she laughed.

"Except my hair's darker," Zoe replied with a laugh. "I'll let you get settled in, let me know if you need anything."

"Thanks," Beca smiled.

She sat down on her bed and began to unpack her suitcase. Living away from her parents and her sister would be difficult, but she knew she'd be okay.


	13. Chapter 13

"So I told my mom," Stacie said as she and Beca walked around the track at the gym. Beca's physical therapist had suggested she walk at the gym to strengthen her knee so she had Stacie come with her. "She's really proud of me."

"You didn't tell your dad?"

"I don't know how to," Stacie sighed. "I'm working on it."

"I know, I'm here for you," Beca said reassuringly. "Have you told any of our friends?"

"No," the taller girl sighed. "Can you tell Chloe? I just can't figure out how."

"Yeah of course," Beca said. "She'll probably stop by later."

"You're slowing down, do you need a break?" Stacie asked, noticing that Beca was getting tired.

"Yeah that's probably a good idea," Beca laughed.

* * *

"Get the fuck out of my way," Beca laughed, maneuvering her car on Mario Kart to bump Jesse off the track.

"Language!" Zoe called from the laundry room.

"Sorry," Beca replied with a laugh.

"You need some ice for your knee?" Jesse asked after they finished the race.

"I'm a 3 weeks out of my surgery, I'm fine," Beca laughed. The doorbell rang and she was about to stand up to get it when Zoe came and answered the door.

"Hi! I hope you're not busy or anything," Chloe said hesitantly when the woman opened the door.

"Of course not! Beca's just playing video games with Jesse," Zoe laughed. "Is that food?"

"Potstickers," Chloe laughed. "Want one?"

"I want all of them!" Zoe laughed as she took one out of the bag. "Thanks."

"No problem," Chloe laughed. She walked into the living room and Beca stood up to give her a hug.

"I didn't know you were coming by today," Beca said excitedly. "And you bought me potstickers, holy shit you're the true hero."

"I hope you don't mind, I don't want to interrupt you guys," Chloe said anxiously.

"As long as I can have some potstickers, you're not interrupting anything," Jesse laughed as he took one from the bag.

Beca sat down on the couch and pulled Chloe down next to her. "You're such a babe, bringing your crippled girlfriend food," she laughed.

"You're hardly even crippled anymore," Chloe replied with a laugh. "You don't have full range of motion yet do you?"

"I can't straighten it all the way and it'll only bend to about 60 degrees," Beca explained. "But it's definitely enough to walk for awhile so I'll be good for pride tomorrow."

"I'm so glad," Chloe smiled.

"Beca are you bringing your crutches?" Jesse asked.

"Yes, I'm bringing my crutches, stop parenting me," Beca laughed, putting her head on Chloe's shoulder.

"Parenting her is my job," Chloe laughed, gently running her fingers through Beca's hair.

"Nah, that's Zoe's thing for now," Beca yawned. "You two play Mario Kart, I'm gonna take a nap."

"Sounds good," Chloe smiled, adjusting herself so that both she and Beca would be comfortable.

* * *

"What time are you gonna be back?" Zoe wondered as Beca quickly ate her breakfast.

"Can I sleep over at Chloe's?" Beca asked. "She just texted me this morning."

"Sure," Zoe said. "You'll text me if you need anything?"

"Of course," Beca smiled as she carefully hopped down from the breakfast bar. "I'm gonna go pack."

She went upstairs and changed into the shirt she had bought with Hailee and Sheila a couple of days before. It was black and had a pride flag on the pocket. She cuffed the sleeves before putting on light blue cut off shorts and her black converse. Then, she threw her curled hair into a ponytail before putting on her makeup. She threw some sweatpants and a t-shirt in an overnight bag and put the rest of her toiletries in it before packing a drawstring bag and going back downstairs with her stuff.

"Where's your crutches?" Zoe asked as Beca sat down on the couch and pulled her phone out of her back pocket.

"Shit," Beca sighed. "They're in my room."

"I'll get them," Zoe said with a laugh. She returned a few minutes later and sat down next to her niece. "I'm so proud of you, Beca."

"For what?" Beca asked with a laugh.

"Not being afraid to be who you are," Zoe shrugged. "It's really amazing."

"Aww," Beca smiled. "It's a lot easier now that I know who supports me."

"Yeah that's understandable," Zoe said. "Oh I think she's here," she said as she stood up and opened the door for Beca. "I'll see you tomorrow honey," she smiled, giving her niece a hug.

"Bye!" Beca said excitedly as she walked out of the house.

* * *

"Beca's going to Pride today," Sheila said casually as she walked into the kitchen to get a cup of coffee.

"Really?" Hailee asked excitedly. "That's awesome!"

"Who gave her permission to do that?" John asked, crossing his arms.

"Me." Sheila shrugged. "And Zoe and Kate."

"Since when do Zoe and Kate get to dictate what my daughter does?" John asked, rolling his eyes at his wife.

"Since you decided to kick her out," Sheila replied with a shrug. "Kate is like a second mom to her and Zoe is her aunt for god's sake."

"You're not her fucking mom!" John said loudly.

"I may not be, but she thinks of me as one and I think of her as my daughter," the woman said seriously. "You have absolutely no right to be angry about this. She's finally able to be herself."

"This isn't who she is," John muttered as he took another sip of his coffee.

"Hailee go get ready for lacrosse, we're leaving in 10 minutes," Sheila said, turning towards her daughter.

"If you care about that girl so much why don't you just fucking leave too?" John muttered as Sheila walked out of the room, glaring at him.

If looks could kill, John would be dead on the floor.

* * *

"Make sure you guys drink a ton of water," Kate said as she pulled over. "And don't forget to eat lunch. I'll handle dinner."

"We won't," Chloe smiled as she opened the door and helped Beca out. "I love you mom! See you later."

"Thanks Kate!" Beca said as she got out of the car.

Once Kate drove away, Chloe handed Beca her bag with a huge smile on her face. "Let's go get Starbucks and put on these temporary tattoos I bought."

"You look adorable," Beca smiled as she pecked her girlfriend on the lips.

Chloe was wearing a pink, purple, and blue tie dye shirt with cutoff sleeves and a pin that said 'hella bi and hella fly' with black shorts and white high top converse. Her hair was flowing in loose waves around her face and she was practically glowing in the sunlight. "You do too," she laughed as she walked next to Beca with her hand on the shorter girl's back.

"Hey I'm sorry we can't hold hands, I know it's kinda your thing," Beca said genuinely.

"Babe it's okay," Chloe smiled reassuringly. "You need your crutches so you don't wear yourself out." She opened the door to Starbucks for Beca.

"What do you want? Iced tea?"

"Yes, grande passionfruit please," Chloe said, taking Beca's crutches from her and kissing her on the cheek before going to sit down.

Beca came back with their drinks a minute later and sat down across from the redhead. "So there's a lot of tension between my parents now," Beca sighed. "Hailee said they're barely speaking."

"I'm sorry," Chloe said, holding onto the shorter girl's hand. "Whatever happens, you and her are going to be okay."

"I know, it just sucks though," Beca shrugged. "Like I basically tore apart my family."

"I get the feeling," Chloe laughed bitterly. "Let's not think about it right now, we're on our way to celebrate who we are."

Beca smiled as she took a sip of her iced coffee. "I can't believe I'm at my first pride with you."

"I made something for us," Chloe said anxiously as she opened the front zipper of her bag. "It's nothing special and you'll probably think it's lame, but..." she pulled 4 bracelets out and put her bag back on the floor. 2 of them were gay pride colors and the other two were bisexual pride colors. "I was originally gonna make only one of each, but I thought it'd be nice if we wore them for each other too."

"Chloe that's amazing," Beca smiled. "I love them."

"I'm glad," Chloe smiled as she tied them around Beca's wrist. "How did physical therapy go last night?"

"It was okay," Beca shrugged. "I just wanna get back to playing softball."

"It's the off season, you've got months to prepare," Chloe replied.

"I wanna help you with pitching though," Beca sighed. "You've helped me so much, the least I can do is practice with you."

"Babe, the doctor said you can't catch anyway," Chloe said seriously. "It's okay, really."

"It's not gonna be okay when you don't make varsity because I can't help you," Beca said. "I'm gonna figure out something. You deserve this."

Chloe smiled at that. "Well what about you? What positions do you want to learn?"

"Shortstop," Beca said promptly. "I want to dive for the balls and I'm too short for outfield."

"You're not too short for outfield. You're fast, so you'll be able to get to the ball," Chloe explained.

"I'm also clumsy as fuck, so that's not gonna work," Beca laughed.

"I've got me a hot, shortstop playing girlfriend," Chloe smiled as she leaned forward to peck Beca on the lips. "I think you've got a shot at varsity, especially if you work with coach."

"Really?" Beca asked excitedly. She knew how uncommon it was for brand new players to make varsity, but she wanted more than anything to play with her girlfriend.

"Definitely," Chloe smiled.

* * *

Aubrey and Jesse had been hanging out a lot lately since softball had started and Beca and Chloe weren't around as much, and they were beginning to get really close. They were currently at the mall and Stacie and Benji were coming to meet them later.

"Stop!" Aubrey laughed as Jesse put his arm around her waist again. She pulled it off and playfully pushed him a few feet ahead of her.

"You don't like when I flirt with you, Posen?" Jesse laughed.

"It's fine, it's just-" Aubrey cut herself off. "Never mind."

"What is it?" Jesse wondered.

"What if Beca and Chloe are mad at us?" Aubrey wondered with a sigh.

"Why would they be mad? They're our best friends," Jesse shrugged.

"I don't know, I just feel like they'd be a little weird about it," Aubrey shrugged.

"Hey it's not like I'm asking you out, we're just close friends," Jesse said reassuringly. "I do this kinda stuff to Beca all the time."

"Okay," Aubrey laughed. In all honesty, she did like Jesse a little bit, but she didn't want her friends to know.

* * *

"Happy birthday!" Stacie squealed, running into Beca's bedroom at about 8 am on her birthday.

"Wha- why?" The smaller girl rubbed her eyes as she fully woke up. "What the fuck are you doing here?"

"Zoe let me in," Stacie giggled as she pulled Beca into a sitting position.

"Aunt Zoe! Why did you let this bitch in?" Beca yelled loud enough for Zoe to hear.

"Get up! I bought you breakfast and then we have to go out. We're going to the mall with Jesse, Aubrey, and Benji."

"Where's Chloe?" Beca asked tiredly.

"She said to call her when you woke up, I think she had something come up."

"Oh," Beca said, pulling her phone off the charger and unlocking it. She clicked on Chloe's contact and hit the call button and the redhead picked up almost immediately.

"Hey beautiful, happy birthday!" Chloe said excitedly when she answered her phone.

"Thanks," Beca smiled. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine, my mom just made plans for me to go to lunch with her and her coworkers and forgot about your birthday," she sighed. "I'll be away until probably like 2 o'clock and then I'll meet up with you guys. I'm so sorry Beca, I really wanted to be there."

"It's okay, don't worry about it," Beca said reassuringly.

"No, it's your birthday and I should be there," Chloe said. "I promise you that the second I get there I'm gonna make sure you have the best day ever."

"You're sweet," Beca smiled. "I have to go, Stacie's dragging me out of the house and I have to do my knee exercises first."

"Have fun," Chloe laughed. "I love you so much."

"I love you too," Beca laughed before hanging up. She pulled her blankets off her legs and unlocked her brace so that she could move her leg freely. "Stace, can we go get breakfast?"

"Already got that covered," Stacie laughed as she helped Beca stand up. "Hailee and Sheila are coming over in like 20 minutes so hurry up."

"I'm moving as fast as I can you bitch," Beca laughed. They went downstairs and Beca's eyes lit up at the donuts and iced coffee sitting on the counter.

"You are the greatest person on the planet," Beca smiled as she sat down at the breakfast bar and took a donut from the box before taking a sip of her coffee. "Is Hailee coming to the mall with us?"

"Not unless you want her to. She said she's staying over tonight though," Stacie said. "I can't, my parents are going out early tomorrow morning so me and Aubrey are watching my brothers."

"Hailee can come," Beca shrugged. You and Aubrey have been getting pretty close lately, huh?" Beca asked, a smirk tugging at her lips. She had figured that Stacie liked the blonde after the first time Aubrey had spent the night at the Conrads'. Stacie hadn't stopped talking about it for a couple days and it just gave Beca a hint that her best friend had feelings for the blonde.

"Yeah, I think that we really understand each other now," Stacie explained with a shrug. She knew what Beca was hinting at, she was just playing dumb.

"You sure there's not anything else there?" Beca asked. "You don't like her, do you?"

"No," Stacie said quickly. "She's straight anyway, there's no point."

"So you do!" Beca said excitedly. "You like her even though she's straight. Trust me, I know that feeling."

"I do not! Shut up!" Stacie laughed, playfully pushing Beca back a little bit.

"Fine, I'll leave you alone," Beca laughed, standing up from the breakfast bar. "Can you help me do squats?"

"How do I help you do that?" Stacie asked with a laugh.

"You gotta push my shoulders back so I don't bend over," the shorter girl explained. "And kinda spot me too because my knee might give out." She took her brace off and set it on the floor while Stacie helped her do her squats. She did a couple more exercises before walking back into the kitchen to get her coffee. "I'm gonna go get dressed," she announced, picking up her brace from the floor before walking upstairs. She returned a few minutes later with black shorts on, a gray pocket t-shirt with light makeup and her hair tied up into a messy bun. "When the hell is Sheila getting here?"

"She should be here soon," Zoe said, coming out of the bathroom with her hair wrapped in a towel. "Happy birthday, sweetheart," she said, giving the slightly shorter girl a hug.

"Thanks," Beca smiled, for once not squirming out of the hug.

"I got a little something for you," she said with a smile, handing her niece a card.

Beca opened it and smiled at the iTunes gift card. "Thanks Aunt Zoe."

"Beca come on, I didn't write all those words for nothing," the woman laughed when Beca was about to close the card.

"Fine," the girl laughed, beginning to read what Zoe had wrote.

 _Happy birthday my beautiful niece,_

 _I know I haven't been in your life for very long but I'm so grateful to have gotten to know you these past few months despite the circumstances. You've handled everything that's been thrown at you with such grace and I'm so proud that I get to watch you grow as a person. You deserve so much happiness and I really hope that I'm giving some of it to you. I know this place isn't your home but I really hope that one day you consider it one because I love having you here. You're an amazing, strong, beautiful young woman and I'm so glad I get to be your aunt._

 _Love,_

 _Aunt Zoe_

"Aww," Beca smiled, giving her aunt a hug. "Thank you for that, it was really sweet."

"I meant every word," Zoe shrugged, pulling away from the hug when she heard the doorbell ring. "That'll be Sheila and Hailee. Why don't you go get the door?"

"Okay," Beca said, walking off to answer the door. "Happy birthday!" Hailee and Sheila both said excitedly as they gave her a hug.

"Thanks," Beca smiled, glancing out the door at a brand new black Honda Civic sitting in the driveway. "Hey, who's car is that?" She wondered. "When did you get a new car?"

"We didn't get a new car, you did," Sheila said, handing the keys to Beca.

"What? Oh my god." Beca's eyes lit up in excitement. "Seriously?"

Sheila nodded. "Do you like it? We can trade it in for a diff-"

"I love it!" Beca squealed, throwing her arms around her step mom. "Thank you so much, oh my god. I'll pay you back every penny."

"It's a gift," Sheila laughed. "You're on my insurance plan so all you have to do is pay for gas."

Beca smiled. "This is so cool! Thank you, mom. Really, it means a lot."

"You're welcome," Sheila smiled.

"Especially since I won't be getting my license for awhile," Beca sighed. The only way for her to get her license was for her legal guardian to go with her to the DMV, and her dad wouldn't be doing that any time soon.

"About that," Sheila smiled hesitantly, "I got you something else," she said, motioning for Hailee to hand Beca the gift bag.

Beca took it from her sister and gave Sheila a confused look. "There's nothing in this."

"Dig through the tissue paper, you'll see," Sheila smiled as Beca began to take the tissue paper out of the bag until she came across some sheets of paper stapled together.

"What are they?" Beca asked, turning them around. "Woah that's a lot of words." She read through the first few paragraphs quickly until she realized what they were. "Adoption forms," she whispered, a smile appearing on her face as her eyes filled with tears.

"Please tell me those are happy tears?" Sheila asked hesitantly as she put her hands on her step daughter's shoulders.

Beca nodded and wrapped Sheila in the tightest hug she had ever given. "You're actually gonna be my mom," she sobbed. "I love you so much."

"I love you too," Sheila said, her own eyes filling with tears. "You're my little girl, I can't believe you're 16 today."

"I can't believe you're my mom," Beca said, letting go and moving on to give her little sister a hug. "You're cool with this?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Hailee asked excitedly. "You're actually gonna be my sister!"

"I've always been your sister, kid," Beca winked. "So what do I have to do? Do we have to go to court?"

"Nope," Sheila smiled. "All you have to do is sign and then we have to bring it to city hall tomorrow."

"Okay," Beca replied. "Woah, tomorrow is 5 years since my mom died."

"I know," Sheila sighed. "I didn't mean to for it to work out that way. We can go on Sunday if you want."

"No," Beca said quickly. "I feel like this was meant to happen tomorrow. Like a new beginning, sort of," she shrugged.

"As long as it's okay with you, then we can go tomorrow," Sheila said.

Beca nodded. "Hails, do you wanna come to the mall with us?" She asked.

"Yeah!" Hailee said excitedly. "Hi Stacie," she smiled, giving the tall brunette a hug.

"Hey kid," Stacie smiled. "Congrats Beca," she smiled, wrapping her best friend in a hug.

Beca smiled. "Thank you for being there for me through all of this. Ever since we were little kids," she said with a smile.

"You're my best friend, I wouldn't be anywhere else," Stacie said.

Zoe smiled as she gave her older sister a hug. "I love that girl so much, Sheila," she smiled. "I'm so glad you get to do this for her."

"Me too," Sheila replied. "Beca, Stacie, you ready?"

"Yeah!" They both said in unison as they grabbed their coffees off the counter.

Hailee snuck a donut out of the box before they walked outside. "Can I finish your coffee?" She asked, tugging on her sister's arm.

Beca nodded and handed the younger girl the cup. "Can I drive?" she asked her step mom with a begging smile.

"Sure," Sheila laughed as she climbed in the passenger seat. "You have your permit right?"

Beca nodded. "This is the coolest car, holy shit," she smiled, adjusting the seat and turning on a playlist on her phone to play through the bluetooth speaker.

"I knew you'd like it," Sheila smiled as Beca backed out of the driveway. She was so happy that she'd finally be able to adopt her step daughter.

* * *

"It's been hours, where is she?" Beca whined at Jesse about her girlfriend. "She said she'd meet up with us at 2 and now it's almost 7." They were currently back at Zoe's house waiting to go for ice cream.

"I'm sure she's fine, something probably came up," Jesse said reassuringly.

"She's not answering her phone and neither is her mom, I'm really worried," Beca said, running her fingers through her hair.

"Relax Beca, she's probably fine," Benji said.

"This isn't like her though, she's always on time for things," Aubrey said.

Just then, Beca's phone rang and it was a call from Kate. "Hi, are you guys okay?" Beca asked the woman.

"It's Chloe," the redhead laughed. "I'm so sorry babe, my mom had a work emergency and then my phone died," she sighed. "I'm on my way right now. Are you at Zoe's?"

"Don't worry about it, I'm just glad you're okay," Beca said in relief. "We'll head out for ice cream when you get here."

"You're the best babe, I'm so sorry," Chloe said seriously. "I love you, see you in a little bit."

Chloe got there about 10 minutes later holding a gift bag in one hand and a very large cupcake in a box in the other hand. "I'm sorry," she whispered into a kiss with a Beca.

"Like I said, it's not your fault," Beca replied. "Thank you for all of this," she smiled, taking the gifts out of Chloe's hands.

"We went for lunch and then some client called the firm all frantic about something so my mom got caught in a 3 hour long meeting and then my phone died and it was all such a disaster," Chloe rushed out. "I'm so sorry I worried you. You shouldn't be worried on your birthday."

"It's okay, you're here now," Beca said with a smile.

"So what'd you get today?" Chloe asked.

"Sheila's adopting me tomorrow," Beca said excitedly. "She got me a car and then when I said I wouldn't be getting my license for awhile since my dad wouldn't take me, she gave me a gift bag with the adoption forms in it."

"That's so awesome!" Chloe said excitedly. "Babe, I'm so happy for you!"

Beca smiled. "Me too."

"Can we get ice cream now?" Hailee whined as she came up from the basement. "Hey Chloe," she smiled, giving the redhead a hug. Both girls had grown quite close to each other since the beginning of summer since they both wanted to be around Beca all the time. At first, Beca felt guilty whenever she spent more time with one of them but she eventually realized that she didn't have to split her time between the two of them because they had the most fun when they were all hanging out.

"Hey," Chloe smiled. "Didn't you start school today?"

"Nope," Hailee laughed.

"You're starting on Monday like us, right?" Beca asked.

"Yeah, can you drive me?" Hailee asked excitedly.

"I'm only driving if it's raining, I'm not paying for gas if I don't have to," Beca replied with a laugh. "Unless my leg is hurting, then I'll consider driving."

"Okay," Hailee agreed. "Can we go now?"

"Go get them, I don't feel like walking down there," Beca replied, pushing her sister towards the basement stairs.

"Babe I could've gone," Chloe laughed.

"I know, but then I wouldn't have been able to do this," Beca said, lowering her voice as she pushed Chloe up against the door and kissed her.

"You're so fucking hot," Chloe mumbled in between kisses.

"Are you guys gonna get going?" Zoe asked as she walked into the room. "Because Sheila's coming back over in a little-" she cut herself off once she finally looked up and saw her niece making out with Chloe against the door. "Oh...sorry, forget I said anything," she said, quickly walking out of the room.

"Did she just..." Beca asked hesitantly as she pulled away from Chloe.

"Yeah," Chloe sighed.

"Nothing she hasn't seen before," Beca laughed.

* * *

"I'm sharing the bed with Beca!" Hailee called out once they dropped everyone off later that night.

"That's not fair, she's my girlfriend!" Chloe protested.

"Both of you are sharing the bed with me, the air mattress popped," Beca laughed as she slipped her shirt over her head and threw on a tank top.

"Hot," Chloe whispered, which earned her a slap on the side of the head from Beca and a giggle from Hailee.

Beca locked her brace to where her leg was straight and laid down in the middle of the bed. "Hailee you're taking the left side, Chloe always takes my right."

"Okay," the younger girl said as she got into bed.

"Hey Chlo will you be a babe and get me some water?" Beca asked.

"Yeah," Chloe replied. She returned a minute later with a glass of water and handed it to her girlfriend. "Can I go to bed now?" She asked with a laugh.

Beca nodded after taking a sip. "You're the best girlfriend ever, you know that?"

"I know," Chloe said, kissing the brunette on the cheek.

"Goodnight," Hailee yawned.

"Night," both Beca and Chloe said at the same time.

This was the best birthday ever for Beca. Her stepmom was becoming her mom, she was finally allowed to be herself, and she spent her day with the people she loves most.


	14. Chapter 14

"Happy first day!" Chloe said excitedly when she opened the door for her girlfriend.

"Look at this," Beca smiled, pointing to her knee. She was wearing a new brace that was significantly smaller than her old one.

"That's awesome!" Chloe said, giving her girlfriend a hug.

"My physical therapist said I have one of the best recoveries she's seen," Beca said proudly. "She said I could probably go without the brace entirely but my knee is pretty unstable right now so it just kinda helps it stay where it should. Especially if I want to get back to running."

Chloe nodded. "I'm so proud of you," she smiled. "Come in for a minute, I still have to get my bag," she said as Beca stepped inside. "Did you eat?"

"I had coffee," Beca shrugged as she flopped down on the couch next to Kate.

"Beca, go to the kitchen and get yourself a granola bar or a yogurt or something," Kate said, patting her daughter's girlfriend on the back as she stood up. "Chloe I'm leaving," she called up the stairs.

Chloe ran down and gave her mom a hug. "Do you need me to pick up dinner?"

"I'm not sure yet, I'll let you know," Kate replied. "Get that girlfriend of yours to eat something."

"She never eats breakfast," Chloe laughed.

"Its the first day of school, she should," Kate replied.

"Alright," Chloe laughed. "Have a good day, I love you."

"I love you too," Kate said, kissing her daughter on the top of the head. "Bye Beca, have a good day," she smiled as the girl walked into the room holding a granola bar.

"You too," Beca said as the woman gave her a hug.

After Kate left, Beca began eating a granola bar with a small smile on her face.

"You seem happy today, what's on your mind?" Chloe wondered, intertwining her fingers with Beca's as they walked out of the house.

"It's nothing," Beca shrugged"

"It's something," Chloe said knowingly. "I've never seen you smile before 8 am."

"You know there's a whole lot of people that love me?"

"Of course I know that," the redhead shrugged.

"It just occurred to me," Beca shrugged. "Your mom treats me like I'm her daughter too."

"Because you practically are," Chloe replied.

"Not just that though," Beca said. "My 26 year old step aunt took me in even though she didn't have to. My step mom adopted me just so she can have power over my dad about me. My little sister spends every second of the day with me even when I'm feeling awful and I just want to lay in bed and cry all day. You and all of our friends try to come to physical therapy with me and help me with my excercises. It's just, everyone is so good to me and there's so many people that care about me, it's crazy."

"It's not crazy babe, we all love you," Chloe said. "You would do the same for us." She knew that the amount of loss Beca had made her feel like she wasn't worthy of being cared about and loved. Although it wasn't a huge, prominent issue, she knew how insecure her girlfriend was and wanted her to feel that it's okay to be loved and cared for.

"I know, it just means a lot," Beca shrugged.

"Okay, onto school stuff, we figured out we have guitar, geometry, literature, and lunch together, right?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah," Beca said. "I can't do PE so they're gonna see what they can throw me in until I'm better."

"I honestly don't even know what I have during your PE period," Chloe laughed. "I'm so relieved we have lunch together though. I think we're the only two from our group."

"Yeah," Beca agreed.

* * *

Mia awkwardly approached Chloe's locker that she and Beca were standing at. The last time she talked to Beca at a locker, she ended up injuring her nose so she hoped this time would go slightly better. "Hey," she said quietly, trying to take a more vulnerable approach.

"What do you want?" Beca asked, immediately stepping in front of Chloe to protect her.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry," Mia whispered.

Chloe gently pulled Beca back. "You are?"

Mia nodded. "My older sister came out as bisexual at the beginning of the summer."

"So?" Beca asked, crossing her arms at the blonde.

"She's my sister, I love her unconditionally and she helped me understand," Mia shrugged. "I just felt so guilty, I wanted to say I'm sorry."

"Did her coming out go well?" Chloe asked gently.

"Yeah, my family doesn't seem very accepting but they told her that they're proud," Mia replied.

"My dad disowned me," Beca said. "I've been living with my aunt for the past 3 months. I'm not gonna tolerate you being homophobic anymore because it's so pointless to try to change your mind."

"Beca, just give her a chance," Chloe said seriously.

"I am," Beca replied. "You have one, Mia. Don't fuck it up."

Mia nodded. "Thank you."

When she walked away, Chloe turned to Beca and gave her a hug. "I'm proud of you for keeping your cool."

"Well you were right there holding my hand," Beca winked. "Walk me to chemistry?"

"Of course," Chloe said, getting a few more books out of her locker before taking Beca's hand. "I'll see you in lit," she smiled, kissing the shorter girl on the cheek as they approached her class.

"Have fun in PE," Beca smirked, knowing how much Chloe was dreading having it first period.

Chloe rolled her eyes and smiled at her girlfriend as she walked away. It seemed like this was going to be a great year.

* * *

"We need to have this discussion before the girls get home," Sheila said, sitting down at the kitchen table across from her husband with a cup of coffee for each of them.

"Girls?" John asked suspiciously, looking up from his laptop at his wife.

"Hailee wants Beca to come over after school to watch movies," Sheila shrugged.

"No. She's not allowed in my house," John said seriously.

"Our house," Sheila clarified. "She's my daughter too now. You signed the forms with me."

"I don't want her here influencing Hailee. It's bad enough we let them see each other outside of the house," John protested.

"Hailee is my daughter, not yours," Sheila replied. "Beca is my daughter and I have every right to let her move back into this house."

"You wouldn't dare," John said.

"John, this is the point where we decided that our marriage doesn't work," Sheila sighed.

"What do you mean?"

"When we can't even come to an agreement about our own daughter. When you're so against the LGBT community that you don't let your child live in your house anymore and I just have to go along with it because I'm your wife. I'm her mom too and I'm not standing for it anymore," Sheila said, raising her voice a little bit. "So either you let her move back home or me and Hailee are moving out."

"Sheila that's ridiculous," John said. "I don't see why this isn't working. We're all better off with her out of the house."

"Because she's our daughter and this is her home!" Sheila yelled. "You know what John? I'm out. I'm staying at Zoe's tonight. Hailee is too."

John sighed as Sheila stood up from the table. "I'll go for tonight. Just give me some time to think things through."

"Fine," Sheila sighed. "But it shouldn't take any time. She's your kid for fuck's sakes."

John stood up from the table without a word and put his coffee cup in the sink before going upstairs to pack some things. This wasn't how he intended his morning off to go.

* * *

The end of the day had rolled around and the group of friends was currently sitting outside of school hanging out before they all had to go home. Beca's phone rang with a call from Sheila and she stood up from the steps to go answer it. "Hey," she said. "What's up?"

"You can stay home for the night, maybe a couple of days," Sheila said excitedly.

"What? Why?" Beca asked excitedly.

"I talked to your dad," Sheila said with a shrug. "I told him that either he lets you come home or Hailee and I leave and he told me he was taking a few days to think about it so he's at a hotel."

"Oh my god! I could actually get to come home?" Beca asked excitedly.

"Well I'm not sure what's going to happen," Sheila explained. "I told him if he doesn't want you home then me and Hailee would leave so if that happens then we'll probably stay with Zoe for a little bit until we find a place. I really don't know, hun. All I know is that you belong with us."

Beca smiled at that. "Thank you, this means so much."

"You're my kid, I'd do anything for you," Sheila replied. "Do you want me to come pick you up?"

"No, I'm gonna walk Chloe home," Beca replied. "We'll stop at Zoe's and get some things too."

"Okay honey, see you soon," Sheila said before hanging up.

Beca walked back over to her friends with a huge smile on her face. "I might get to go home," she said excitedly. "I'm staying over there tonight because my dad is leaving for a few days to think things over."

"You get to go home?" Chloe asked excitedly as she wrapped her girlfriend in a hug.

"Possibly," Beca laughed. "Come on, I'll walk you home," she said, picking up her backpack from the steps.

"You guys wanna go get ice cream tonight?" Benji asked before Beca and Chloe walked off.

"You guys can go ahead, I promised Hailee a movie marathon," Beca said apologetically.

"I'll go!" Chloe said. "Just text me the details."

"Alright," Benji replied as the girls walked away.

"I'm so happy for you," Chloe smiled as she linked her hand with Beca's.

"Sorry I can't go for ice cream," Beca said genuinely. "I just really want to spend some time at home with Hailee."

"I get it babe," Chloe said reassuringly.

"I feel like I'm being distant from you and from our friends and I really don't mean to," she sighed.

"You're not," the redhead reassured her. "We all understand that you want to spend time with your family."

"Okay," Beca said in relief. She was so glad her friends understood that she really needed her family right now.

* * *

"You're home!" Hailee squealed as she ran into the house, practically jumping into her sister's arms.

"I'm home," Beca repeated with a huge smile on her face as she put her sister back down on the ground. "How was school?"

"Good," Hailee shrugged as she wrapped her sister in another hug. "You're home and we're gonna eat pizza rolls like we do and then we're gonna go downstairs and watch movies like we do and then tonight you're gonna sleep in your own bedroom and it'll be just like you're back even though you might not be," she said excitedly.

"Oh I'm back," Beca said reassuringly. "We just need confirmation from my asshole of a father."

"You're home!" Sheila said excitedly as she came into the house with a few groceries and gave her older daughter a hug.

"What's this I heard about pizza rolls?" Beca asked.

Sheila laughed as she pulled them out of one of the bags and handed them to Beca. "Girls, we'll go for food around 7, sound good?"

"Okay," they said in unison as they went off to the kitchen.

"You make them, I have to sit down," Beca said as she hopped onto the counter. "I never realized how much I have to walk at school."

"Do you want ice?" Hailee asked, glancing over at her sister before opening the freezer.

Beca nodded and Hailee got out a plastic bag before filling it with ice and wrapping a kitchen towel around it. "Thanks kid," she said as she stood up from the table. "I'll go find us something on Netflix, can you handle making pizza rolls?"

Hailee nodded with a laugh as her sister went downstairs. She came down a minute later and sat down next to the older girl. "What if your dad doesn't come back?"

"Then we move on," Beca shrugged.

"He's the only father figure I've had in my life," Hailee said sadly.

"It'll be okay, things will work out," Beca said. "My life has been a disaster the past few months and I'm doing okay."

Hailee nodded and put her head on her sister's shoulder. "What are we watching?"

"Jenny's Wedding," Beca said as she hit play.

"Why? I thought you hate Alexis Bledel," Hailee laughed.

"I do, but it's gay and Katherine Heigl is hot," Beca laughed. "Where are we getting food tonight?"

"P.F. Changs," Hailee replied. "Or Cheesecake Factory. We can't decide so it's up to you."

"I want cheesecake," Beca said. "That really good red velvet one."

"The lemon raspberry one is better," Hailee shrugged.

"Did you make any friends?" Beca asked, changing the subject without realizing.

"Well pause it so I can tell you," Hailee laughed, grabbing the remote from her sister's hand and pausing the movie. "So remember that girl Sadie I met at lacrosse camp?"

"I was high on pain meds the entire week you were in lacrosse camp, so not really," Beca laughed.

"Well I've hung out with her like twice this summer and she's at my school this year," Hailee said excitedly.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Beca wondered.

"Because literally every person I've ever been friends with has stopped talking to me after like a week," Hailee shrugged. "I figured she'd just come and go. And plus you had your own stuff you were going through."

"I wanna hear about your friends," Beca said seriously. "I don't care what I'm going through, if you want to talk, I'm here for you."

"Thanks," Hailee smiled.

* * *

"You can't tell me she's not being distant," Stacie said, crossing her arms at the group. "She didn't want to come for ice cream with us and she's barely talked to any of us in a couple weeks."

"She's talked to me," Chloe shrugged, wincing as she felt pain rip through the right side of her abdomen the second time that evening,

"You okay?" Jesse asked, noticing the redhead was in pain.

"Fine," Chloe shrugged. She didn't want to alarm any of her friends, especially since she wanted to make sure none of them were upset with Beca.

"Of course she's talked to you, you're her girlfriend," Aubrey pointed out. "Plus you're over at her house pretty much every day."

"Her aunt's house," Chloe corrected her. She knew Beca was still weary calling Zoe's house her home.

"She's just not acting like herself," Benji shrugged.

"She misses her mom and sister a lot," Chloe shrugged. "When she gets to see them, she's gonna take the chance."

"I just find it weird that she calls Sheila mom now," Jesse said.

"Sheila adopted her, she's technically her mom now," Stacie replied. "You know what? I shouldn't have brought it up. She's our best friend and we should be there for her without questioning."

Chloe nodded in agreement before feeling a wave of nausea rush over her. "I think I'm gonna head home, I have a stomach ache," she said quickly as she stood up.

"You should call your mom," Aubrey said in concern.

"It's a five minute walk home, I'll be fine," Chloe said.

"I'll walk you home, it's on the way to my place," Jesse said, throwing out his empty milkshake cup and wrapping a supportive arm around the redhead. "See you guys tomorrow," he said before they walked away.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pull you away from them," Chloe said genuinely.

"You're not feeling well, it's not your fault," Jesse shrugged. "What's wrong?"

"I've got a stomach ache," Chloe sighed. "I'm sure it'll be fine."

"Is your mom home?"

"Yeah," Chloe replied, stopping as she felt more nausea. "Hey Jesse, I hate to tell you this," she paused, taking a deep breath. "I feel like I'm gonna be sick."

"It's okay," Jesse said, soothingly rubbing the girl's back. "Right now?"

Chloe shook her head no and continued walking. "I just feel like I will."

"It's okay, deep breaths," Jesse said gently.

Chloe nodded before practically running towards a bush a couple feet away and emptying the contents of her stomach into it. Jesse was quick to follow and pulled her hair back for her. "You're okay," he said softly as he held her hair back. "Do you have a hair tie?"

"No," Chloe shook her head as she stood upright again. "I just need to get home."

"We'll get you there," Jesse said reassuringly.

When they finally got to Chloe's house, Jesse knocked on the door and Kate was quick to open it. "What's wrong?" She asked, ushering the two kids inside.

"I don't feel well," Chloe said quietly.

"Go lay down honey, I'll talk to Jesse for a minute," Kate said, realizing her daughter wasn't up for taking too much.

"Thanks," Chloe said sadly to her friend before disappearing upstairs.

"She threw up on our way back here," Jesse said. "I think the nausea is coming and going but she's definitely in pain."

"Thank you for walking her home," Kate said genuinely.

"No problem," Jesse smiled reassuringly. "I gotta go, I hope she feels better."

"Thank you," Kate smiled before Jesse left. She went upstairs and found her daughter in the bathroom rinsing out her mouth. "Come lay down, love, I'll go get you some ginger ale."

Chloe nodded exhaustedly and walked into her bedroom. Kate returned with a glass of ginger ale a minute later and sat down on the edge of Chloe's bed. "Can you tell me exactly what's hurting?"

"My stomach," Chloe groaned as she curled up on the bed. "On the right side and in the middle."

"You're on your period, it could just be cramps," Kate said, stroking the girl's hair.

"It's not period cramps," Chloe said seriously. "I don't get bad cramps and I don't throw up."

"Call Beca and tell her you won't be in school tomorrow. And after you're done talking to her, I'll ask Sheila what she thinks is going on."

"I forgot she's a doctor," Chloe said tiredly as she rolled over in pain.

"Pediactric anesthesiologist," Kate replied, handing Chloe her phone that was sitting on the nightstand.

"Do you want a slice of cheesecake?" Beca asked when she picked up. "We're about to leave Cheesecake Factory so do you want something?"

"I'm actually not feeling good, I probably won't be at school tomorrow," Chloe said apologetically.

"What's wrong? Do you need me to come over?" Beca asked frantically.

"I don't know, my stomach hurts but it's not like anything I've felt before," Chloe replied. "My mom wants to talk to yours, see if she knows what's up."

"Okay, just one sec," Beca said. "You'll be okay? I'm there if you need me."

"I'll be fine," Chloe replied. "I love you."

"I love you too," Beca said before handing the phone to her mom.

Sheila listened to all the symptoms intently before trying to piece together possible reasons Chloe wasn't feeling well. "I honestly think that it's the stomach flu," she shrugged seriously. "That combined with the cramps would give her both the nausea and pain."

"It's worse than period pain," Kate said. "She's curled up in her bed in tears, I'm worried."

"The only other thing I can think of is appendicitis," Sheila said. "If I were you, I'd give her some Pepto Bismol and see if anything improves before you immediately think the worst."

"Okay," Kate said exasperatedly. "What if it doesn't?"

"Then take her to the ER and I'll make sure I'm there to do absolutely everything I can for her," Sheila said seriously. "I wouldn't worry for now, some things just come and go."

"I know, I just don't want her in pain," Kate said anxiously.

"She'll be alright," Sheila said reassuringly. "Let me know if you need anything, I'll be wherever you need me."

"Thank you," Kate said genuinely. "I'll definitely keep you updated. Tell Beca not to worry."

"Okay," Sheila said. "Tell her I hope she feels better," she said before hanging up.

"What's wrong? Is she going to the hospital?" Beca asked.

"Not yet, she's gonna see if the Pepto Bismol works," Sheila replied. "And even if she does have to go to the hospital, I will make sure Dr. Robbins is available all day for her."

"She's the pediatric surgeon," Beca said knowingly. "So Chloe's gonna need surgery?"

"Maybe," Sheila shrugged. "Appendectomies are routine procedures, she's gonna be absolutely fine. And don't get worried yet, she might be completely fine."

Beca nodded and rested her head on her sister's shoulder. "Why do all the bad things happen to us?"

"You heard mom, she'll be fine," Hailee said reassuringly.

Beca nodded tiredly and stood up from the table. "Can we go?"

"I promise you I'm gonna make sure she's alright," Sheila said, squeezing the girl's shoulder.

* * *

Later that night, Beca was laying in bed with her eyes closed, trying to fall asleep. She was still wide awake worrying about her girlfriend when she heard Hailee open the door and crawl into the left side of the bed. The older girl silently rolled over and wrapped her arms around her little sister. "I'm worried," she sighed.

"It's okay," Hailee said. "That's how I felt when you were at Zoe's."

"What do you mean?"

"When you were hurt," Hailee said. "The night your dad kicked you out and you had to try to walk to Chloe's with your bad knee and you were sobbing. I felt so helpless because I wasn't there. And I slept in your bed and I spent the entire night worried about you because I knew you weren't okay."

"I'm sorry," Beca whispered. She had apologized for making Hailee feel that way before, but it really wasn't her fault. She just hated that she made her sister so worried.

"It's not your fault, it just- I know how it feels to be worried like that," Hailee said honestly.

"What happens if she needs her appendix out?" Beca whispered.

"Then you'll be there to help her through her recovery, just like she helped you," Hailee said.

Beca nodded tiredly and yawned. "Can you stay here?"

"Of course," Hailee replied. "Night."

"Goodnight," Beca said.

She was really worried about Chloe but she was glad her sister was there to calm her down.


	15. Chapter 15

"Good morning," Chloe yawned as she appeared downstairs in a pair of yoga pants, and an old softball t-shirt.

"You're not going to school today," Kate said seriously as the girl got a box of cereal out of the cabinet.

"Why? I'm feeling better," Chloe said unconvincingly.

"You threw up 3 more times last night, you're crazy," Kate said. "I'm making you an appointment."

"Can't I go for the morning?" Chloe begged. "I'm better, I swear." Her voice faltered at the end and her face went pale.

"You're not better," Kate said, ushering the girl to the couch. "I'm working from home today and your appointment is at 9."

Chloe laid down on the couch and curled up with her knees to her chest. "Something's wrong with me, this doesn't feel like the stomach flu."

"That's why we're going to the hospital," Kate replied. "I called Sheila and she already made sure that the best pediatric doctor will be there for you."

Chloe nodded with a sigh and pulled her phone out of her sweatshirt pocket as Kate walked out of the room. She dialed Beca's number and the brunette picked up fairly quickly. "Are you okay?" Beca asked gently.

"I have an appointment at 9 with the pediatric doctor," Chloe said tiredly.

"Doctor Robbins?" Beca wondered.

"I don't know, all my mom told me was the 'best pediatric doctor.'"

"Definitely Doctor Robbins," Beca laughed. "She's the best, she reminds me of you."

"Why?"

"She's one of those exceptionally happy people who brightens everyone's day," Beca replied with a laugh. "She's really pretty too."

Chloe smiled at that. "You're sweet."

"I know I am, now get some rest," Beca said with a laugh. "I'll come by and see you after school."

"Thanks baby, I love you."

"I love you too," Beca said softly before hanging up. "Hailee, I'm leaving right now, with or without you," Beca shouted upstairs. It was lightly raining so she decided to take her car this morning."

"I'm coming, jeez," Hailee said as she appeared at the bottom of the stairs with her hair half done in a ponytail. "Can we go get coffee?"

"I've already had some, you should've gotten up earlier," Beca shrugged. "We need to go now."

"Fine," Hailee sighed as she picked up her backpack from the floor. "How's Chloe?"

"She's going to see Dr. Robbins today," Beca shrugged.

"I love Dr. Robbins!" Hailee said excitedly. "Remember when she took my tonsils out?"

"Yeah," Beca laughed as they walked out to the car. "I hope she's okay."

"Me too," Hailee admitted.

* * *

"Hi Chloe, I'm Dr. Arizona Robbins," the short, blonde woman smiled at her.

"Hi," Chloe smiled back. "My mom should be back in a minute, she went to talk to Dr. Mitchell."

"She knows Sheila?" Arizona wondered.

"Her daughter is my girlfriend," Chloe smiled proudly.

"Oh you're the Chloe that Sheila is always taking about," Arizona smiled as she pulled up a chair and sat down next to the hospital bed. "So tell me what's going on with your stomach," she said as she opened her laptop to copy down Chloe's symptoms. "Just walk me through everything you did when it started hurting."

"Well I was getting ice cream with my friends and I felt this pain on the right side of my stomach. That happened a couple of times and then I started feeling nauseous. I threw up on the way home and three more times throughout the night," Chloe explained.

"And was your pain there all night?" Arizona asked.

Chloe nodded. "It's kinda all over though. It started in the right and then it was in the middle and it was both for awhile."

"Okay," Arizona replied. "Are you on your period right now?"

"Yeah," Chloe sighed. "It's not period pain though, please don't write it off as that."

"I know," Arizona replied quickly. "We all love Sheila here, and she made me promise to make you my main patient today."

"I love her," Chloe laughed as Sheila and Kate walked in the room.

"How are you feeling, hun?" Sheila asked sympathetically.

"It hurts," Chloe shrugged.

"We're gonna figure out what's wrong," Sheila said reassuringly. "Kate, this is Dr. Robbins," she said to the woman with a smile.

"It's nice to meet you," Arizona smiled, shaking the woman's hand. "I'll make sure to do everything I can for your daughter."

"Thank you," Kate replied.

Arizona handed Chloe a hospital gown with a sympathetic smile. "I need you to put this on and I promise you that as soon as you have to walk around I'll let you put pants on so your butt doesn't hang out, but for now just the gown and your bra and underwear if you want."

"Okay," Chloe laughed.

"We'll leave you two a few minutes," Sheila said as they walked out of the room.

* * *

"Dr. Robbins, we can't find anything wrong with Chloe Beale," one of Arizona's residents said as she approached Arizona and her wife Callie who were in the middle of a conversation.

"What do you mean you can't find anything wrong with her?" Arizona asked, turning around to face them.

"We've done urine tests and blood tests and nothing is showing up," the resident replied. "I honestly don't think there's anything wrong with her."

"That girl has been in severe pain for the last 15 hours and you're trying to tell me nothing's wrong with her?"

"Menstrual pain explains the pain and a stomach virus explains the nausea," he shrugged.

"Do you know who Dr. Mitchell is?" Arizona wondered and the resident quickly nodded. "Well that is her daughter's girlfriend in there laying on that bed in pain. And I promised her mother that I will find out what is wrong with her and that I would help her fix it. Now go run a CT scan," Arizona said, raising her voice.

"Hey, calm down," Callie said, running her hands up and down Arizona's arms. "Is your leg hurting you?"

"My leg is fine, I just...never mind," Arizona sighed.

"What is it?"

"I see a lot of myself in that girl," Arizona shrugged. "And I know for a fact that she's got appendicitis, I just need them to figure it out for themselves because I'm supposed to teach."

"Appendicitis is serious, her appendix could end up bursting," Callie said seriously. "Just go diagnose her."

"Hers is still mild, I'll know when it gets bad," Arizona replied. "Plus I can't cut into her without the CT results."

"Can I scrub in on it if I don't have anything?"

"Can you actually do me a huge favor?" Arizona asked. Callie nodded with a soft smile. "Her girlfriend will probably be here later and Dr. Mitchell made me promise to let her be my anesthesiologist so can you go sit with her? I don't want her to be scared."

"Beca? Yeah of course," Callie smiled. "I love the Mitchell girls."

"You're the best," Arizona replied with a smile, giving the brunette a quick kiss before walking away.

* * *

"Hey," Aubrey said with a smile as she approached Beca's locker with a small sheet of paper in her hand. "The lady in the office gave this to me for you."

Beca took it from her and quickly read over it. "Sheila called me out of school, it might be something about Chloe."

"Let me know everything you hear," Aubrey said anxiously.

"I will," Beca replied. "Thanks for bringing this over."

"No problem," Aubrey said. "See you later?"

"Yeah of course," Beca said as she got her backpack out of her locker. Aubrey walked away and she continued packing her bag before walking down to the office to get her pass signed so she could leave. She unlocked her phone on the way to the car and found a text from Sheila saying that Chloe needed to have her appendix removed and that she had called her out of school. She shoved her phone into her sweatshirt pocket and got to the hospital as fast as she could. "Hi, uh my mom is in a surgery right now and she called me out of school because the patient is my-"

"You're Beca Mitchell?" The nurse at the front desk asked her.

"Yeah," Beca replied.

"I'll page Dr. Torres for you," the nurse said with a smile.

"Thanks," Beca replied. She walked over to the waiting room chair and sat down with an exhausted huff.

"Hey there, little one," Callie laughed as she walked into the waiting room and sat down on the chair next to Beca.

"Hi Dr. Torres," Beca smiled as the woman gave her a hug. She had known Callie since she was 9 years old and although Sheila and Hailee had known her years before that, Callie had immediately treated Beca like she had known her forever. Needless to say, Beca absolutely adored Dr. Torres.

"You know it's Callie with just me," Callie replied. "How's that knee of yours holding up?"

"I'm not answering anything until you tell me how my girlfriend is," Beca said seriously.

"She's doing fine, Arizona's working on her right now," Callie said. "Your mom is in there too."

"Did she catch it before her appendix burst?" Beca asked hesitantly.

"Oh way before," the older brunette replied reassuringly. "And Chloe's mom is in the peds waiting room."

"Okay," Beca said with a yawn.

"Let's go to the cafeteria, you seem like you could use some coffee," Callie said as she stood up. "You can drop your bag off in the on call room on the way."

Beca nodded and silently followed about a step behind Callie. "I ask again, how's your knee?" Callie wondered.

"It's getting there," Beca shrugged. "I still limp a little, especially when I've been on my feet all day."

"Like my wife," Callie pointed out.

"Did she have knee surgery recently?" Beca wondered.

"Uh, no," Callie laughed. "She had her leg amputated like 4 years ago."

"How did I not know this?" Beca asked incredulously. "Callie are you serious?"

"You didn't know?"

"No I didn't!" Beca replied. "I've been to your house like 5 times since then, how did I not notice?"

"She does a pretty good job at hiding it. She doesn't like people to know because then they treat her differently."

"But I've known you guys for years, I wouldn't have been different to her," Beca said seriously.

"I know, she just feels better when people don't know or don't ask questions," Callie shrugged. "Speaking of hiding things, how did I not know you're gay?"

"I don't know," Beca shrugged. "I just thought people would be pissed off at me."

"I'm bisexual and my wife is gay, I don't think we'd be pissed off," Callie replied with a laugh as she got two disposable coffee cups off the shelf and handed one to Beca. "I heard about your dad too, I'm so sorry."

"It's fine," Beca replied with a shrug.

"Why the hell didn't you call me and Arizona when you got kicked out?"

"2 reasons really," the girl laughed. "The first one was I knew you'd freak about my knee and make me be admitted for emergency ACL reconstruction like immediately. And the second one is because Chloe lives a 5 minute walk away from me."

"But I mean when you were looking for a more permanent place to stay."

"You were 3rd on the list," Beca laughed. "First it was Sheila's parents and then her sister."

"It would have been so fun having you live with us," Callie whined as she sat down at a table across from the girl.

"Well I'm back at home for now," Beca shrugged. "And I promised Hailee I wouldn't leave again."

"If you ever need somewhere to go, we're here for you. That goes for Hailee too."

"I know, thanks," Beca replied. "How long until Chloe's done?"

"She went in about an hour ago so you'll possibly get to see her in like 15 minutes," Callie said. "She's gonna be sore for awhile and she probably won't be up to talking much. She'll sleep a lot too."

"Will she be able to get out of bed today?"

"Yeah, tonight we're gonna have her walk around a little bit," Callie explained.

"Can I help her?"

"Of course," Callie laughed. "She's gonna need you to hold her hand and support her because she'll be in a lot of pain."

"Of course," Beca smiled. "I've been meaning to tell you about her for the longest time, I just never had a reason to be at the hospital."

"So, tell me now," Callie laughed.

"Well we met back in March at softball tryouts and we became close really quickly, which is not a normal thing for me," Beca started with a laugh. "And then we both started developing feelings for each other so I asked her out at noodles and company and we've been dating ever since," Beca said with a smile.

Callie's pager went off and she saw she was being paged to the pediatric ward. "Come on, I think she's out of surgery."

They went up to the pediatric ward and Arizona met them near the waiting room. "How is she?" Beca asked anxiously.

"She's doing great," Arizona smiled excitedly before giving Beca a hug. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too," Beca smiled. "When can I see her?"

"Her mom is in there right now and I want to give Chloe a little while to wake up so about 10 minutes, okay?"

"Okay," Beca agreed.

Callie's pager went off and she sighed over dramatically. "I gotta go, catch up with you guys later?"

Arizona nodded and gave her a quick kiss before sitting down on the waiting room chair and motioning for Beca to do the same. "You better take good care of that girl," she said seriously. "She's going to be sore for awhile, even when she gets to go back to school."

"I always take good care of her," Beca smiled adoringly.

"She reminds me of myself," Arizona said nonchalantly.

"She reminds me of you too," Beca laughed. Silence fell over them and she took a deep breath. "Callie hinted at me not saying anything to you about this but I'm practically your niece so how the hell did you not tell me you had your leg amputated?" she wondered, putting a sympathetic hand on Arizona's arm.

"Because you were 11 years old and I didn't want to scare you to death," Arizona shrugged. "I figured you found out."

"Well I didn't," Beca said incredulously. "I just don't get how I missed your recovery?"

"Remember the plane crash? When your mom wouldn't let you visit the hospital because of all the horrific injuries? Yeah, that was it," Arizona said. "That was why Callie went to New York for awhile last year."

"I thought she was working on a case over there," Beca said, slowly beginning to piece things together.

"She left," Arizona sighed. "But after a few weeks we decided that Sofia deserves better than parents who aren't even speaking to each other, so she came home and we pretended everything was fine. And then pretty soon we fell back into place again."

"I'm so glad you did," Beca smiled. She paused for a minute, looking down at Arizona's legs. "Can I...see it?"

Arizona nodded and lifted up the pants on her left leg to reveal a metal prosthetic leg. "I don't usually go around showing my leg to people, in fact I'd rather not, but you've been in my life a lot of years now, and I trust you."

Beca smiled at that and wrapped her arms around Arizona. "I'm proud of you."

"I'm pretty proud of me too," Arizona laughed.

"Thank you for taking care of Chloe. I wouldn't want anyone else operating on her," Beca said genuinely. "I just felt so helpless last night because she was in so much pain and I couldn't be there, but knowing you were helping her made me feel so much better."

"She's your girlfriend and she was in pain, me and Callie both know how that feels," Arizona laughed. "Plus your mom called me and told me that I had to clear my schedule all day, so I've got nothing to do unless trauma comes in."

"Can I please see her now?" Beca begged. "I just need to see her smile."

"I think it's about time," Arizona agreed, standing up and leading Beca to Chloe's room.

"Hey honey, Beca's here," Kate said, gently rubbing her daughter's arm as the girl fell in and out of sleep.

"Hey there beautiful," Beca said gently as Chloe slowly opened her eyes and smiled at her. "How are you feeling?"

"Mhm, tired," Chloe yawned, closing her eyes again.

"Sleep if you need to, I'll be right here," Beca said, pulling up a chair and sitting down next to her girlfriend, lightly stroking the redhead's hand.

"Beca, would you mind staying with her while I go get some food and call a client?" Kate asked hesitantly.

"I wouldn't be anywhere else," Beca replied.

Arizona smiled as Kate left the room and sat down on the couch. "I had them put this in here because I figured her mom would want to stay the night."

"How long does she have to stay?" Beca asked.

"3 days everything goes as planned, but I want her spending another week at home because school will take too much out of her," Arizona replied.

"Can I stay with her tonight?" Beca asked hesitantly.

"I think the chief would kill me if I let you do that," Arizona sighed. "I'll tell you what, if Sheila's working late, which I'll make sure she is," she winked, "then you can stay as late as she does."

"You're the best," Beca smiled. "Where's my mom?"

"Picking up Hailee," Arizona replied.

Beca sighed as her phone started buzzing and she pulled it out of her back pocket. "Speaking of her," she laughed as she answered it. "Hey."

"What do you want from McDonalds?" Hailee asked.

"Chicken nuggets," Beca replied.

"Does Chloe want anything?"

"Chloe's asleep," Beca said, glancing up at Arizona and hearing her whisper 'Big Mac'. "And Dr. Robbins wants a Big Mac."

"Okay," Hailee laughed. "Mom pulled me from school early."

"I'm glad," Beca replied. "I'll see you when you get here."

"Okay," Hailee said before hanging up.

Arizona sat up and took off her prosthetic leg before getting comfortable on the couch again. "You'd think that thing would just replace my leg and feel exactly the same but my god, its heavy," she laughed.

"I get it," Beca shrugged. "It's like this knee brace, except I'm too afraid to take it off."

"Are you able to?"

"Yeah, my physical therapist said I can leave it on longer if I want to because my knee is kind of unsteady. But if it doesn't train my knee to be stable again, then I'm gonna have to start going without it until my knee is strong enough."

"Why don't you have Callie take a look at it?"

"I will if it doesn't get any better," Beca shrugged.

"Beca," Chloe said tiredly as she slowly began to wake up.

"I'm here honey," Beca said as she stood up. "What do you need?"

"Lay with me."

Beca looked at Arizona to be sure she could and the doctor nodded. "Okay love, move over a little bit."

Chloe slowly moved over, her face laced with pain the entire time she did. "I'm hungry but it hurts," she whined.

"We're gonna start weaning you off the morphine so you'll be able to eat something light in about an hour," Arizona said. "You can have some water now if you want."

Chloe nodded and Beca took the pitcher of water and poured some into a cup for Chloe. The redhead took a sip and handed it back to Beca. "Thank you."

"No problem, babe," Beca winked as she slowly got into the bed next to Chloe, being careful not to move her too much.

"Hey girls, I'm gonna go grab a coffee, you'll be okay on your own?" Arizona asked as she put her leg back on and stood up.

"We'll be fine," Beca smiled as the woman walked out of the room. She smiled at her girlfriend who was still half asleep. "Hey babe, you know Dr. Robbins is a lesbian?"

"Really?" Chloe asked tiredly.

"Yeah, she and her wife are basically my aunts," Beca laughed. "Her wife is a orthopedic surgeon, Dr. Callie Torres."

"That's so awesome," Chloe smiled.

"Arizona lost her leg after a plane crash 5 years ago."Beca said nonchalantly. "I didn't know until today."

"How did you not know?" Chloe asked.

"She never mentioned it," Beca replied. "They're really happy for me...for us, really. I'm really close with them but Callie left to live in New York for a little while last year and we kind of grew apart," she sighed. "But she's back and they're happy again and they're happy for us. I think they want to get to know you."

"I'd love to," Chloe smiled. "Hey babe, can you move over a little bit, you're against my incision," she said apologetically.

"Of course baby," Beca said softly, moving a few inches away from Chloe. "How's your stomach feel?"

"Sore but the nausea is gone," Chloe said with a yawn.

"Chloe!" Hailee said excitedly as she ran into the room.

"Hey," Chloe smiled tiredly as she gave the girl a gentle hug.

"Are you okay?" she asked as she sat down on the edge of Chloe's bed.

"I will be," Chloe reassured her.

"Hey honey," Sheila said sympathetically as she walked in the room. "Where's Dr. Robbins?"

"She went to go get coffee," Beca replied as she slowly sat up so she wouldn't move Chloe too much.

"Yes I did," Arizona laughed as she walked back into the room. "Hey Hails!"

Hailee's eyes lit up and she ran across the room to hug the woman. "Thank you for helping Chloe, she's like a sister to me."

"I'm glad I could," Arizona smiled. "Did you get my burger?"

Hailee nodded and pulled it out of the bag for her.

"You're the greatest," Arizona smiled, sitting on the couch and patting her lap for Hailee to sit on. The girl sat down on Arizona's left leg and the blonde slightly winced in pain. "Other leg," she laughed.

"Oh yeah, sorry," Hailee replied.

"You knew too?" Beca asked her sister incredulously.

"Yeah," Hailee replied. "You didn't?"

"No!" Beca said, rolling her eyes. "How was I the only one?"

"I wondered the same thing," Arizona laughed. "Chloe I hope you don't mind me hanging out in here," she said genuinely.

"Not at all," Chloe smiled. "Hey is it normal for the pain to be worse?"

"Yeah," Arizona replied. "So I'm gonna have one of my residents set up a morphine drip for you so that if you need pain meds, you can have them but if you're feeling better than you can be without them and feel a little less groggy. That sound good?"

Chloe nodded tiredly and Beca stood up so she could eat her food. "After you eat can you lay with me again?"

"Of course, love," Beca smiled softly.

* * *

"That's it, you got it," Beca said as Chloe slowly stood up from the bed.

"It hurts," Chloe whined as she let Beca support some of her weight.

"I know honey, but we have to get you walking so you stay strong," Arizona said. "Do you want me to get you a walker?"

"Beca's got me," Chloe said and Beca gave Arizona a reassuring nod. She took a step forward and Beca continued to hold onto her.

"How does that feel?" Beca asked gently.

"Shaky, but okay," Chloe replied, taking another one. They made it out of the room and down the hall before Chloe began to get tired. "Can we go back now?"

"Do you need a wheelchair?" Arizona asked.

"No, I can make it back," Chloe said.

Sheila approached them in the hallway with a sympathetic smile. "Beca, it's time to go."

"Can I walk her back to her room first?" Beca asked with a sigh.

"Of course," she smiled. "Chloe, you're doing great."

"Thanks," Chloe laughed warily. They walked back into the room and Beca helped Chloe lay back down on the bed.

"I will be back right after school tomorrow," Beca said seriously. "If you want me to get you anything, text me and stop at the store before I come here."

"No food, she's gotta stay on the bland hospital food for a few days until her intestines heal," Arizona pointed out.

"Okay," Chloe sighed. "I love you, thank you for being here all day. I'm sure you had better things to do."

"You're the best thing in my life," Beca smiled, giving her a kiss. "I love you too." She stood up from the bag and picked her backpack off the floor before hugging Arizona. "Make sure I get to see Sofia tomorrow."

"I will," Arizona replied with a laugh. "Try not to worry too much about this one," she laughed, pointing a thumb at Chloe. "I've got a lot of people keeping an eye on her tonight."

"Okay," Beca laughed. "Chloe where's your mom?"

"Getting some coffee, she'll be back soon," Chloe said reassuringly.

"I'll stay with her until Kate gets back," Arizona said, putting a hand on the redhead's shoulder.

"Thank you," Chloe smiled and nodded at Beca with a smile. "I love you babe, I'll see you tomorrow."

"I love you too," Beca smiled as she walked out of the room.

Once the door was closed, Chloe relaxed in bed with a smile on her face. "Isn't she the greatest?"

"She really is," Arizona laughed as she sat down on the chair next to Chloe's bed. "I never thought she'd be the protective type, probably because I thought she was straight."

"She went through so much this summer, in an odd way I'm glad she gets to be the one taking care of me for once," Chloe said with a shrug. "I think she feels good being able to be there for me in the same way I was there for her."

"She lived with you for awhile, right?"

"For a week," Chloe shrugged. "Basically until she was able to do things on her own after her surgery. Then she moved in with her aunt."

"Oh that's right," Arizona replied.

"Her dad left yesterday," Chloe said sadly. "I don't think she realizes what a big deal that is. And I also don't think he's coming back. I think she's just glad to be home."

"I would be," Arizona shrugged. "My dad was so good to me, I can't even imagine how she feels."

"Me and my mom left after my dad threatened to kick me out," Chloe said sadly. "They divorced a couple months later and then we moved here for her job. I miss him," she said softly.

"Are you happier now?" Arizona asked and the redhead nodded. "Good, that's how you know it was meant to be. I know it was hard but you're so much happier now, that's a good thing."

Chloe nodded with a smile as the door cracked open and Kate walked in with a cup of coffee in hand. "Hey honey," she said exhaustedly. "How are you?"

"I'm feeling okay," Chloe shrugged. "I walked around for a little bit with Beca but she had to leave."

"Thank you for staying with her," Kate said gratefully to Arizona.

"Of course," Arizona smiled, squeezing Chloe's hand as she stood up. "I'm gonna go home for the night but if you need anything, don't be afraid to tell your nurse to page me or Callie or Sheila. Whatever you need."

"Thank you," Chloe smiled. "See you tomorrow?"

"I'll be here," Arizona smiled as she walked out of the room.

"She's really sweet," Chloe said with a smile.

"Definitely," Kate replied. "So I went home and got some clothes for us. "I brought you a sweatshirt, leggings, and socks if you get cold."

"I'm okay for now," Chloe shrugged. "You don't have to stay the night, the couch is probably uncomfortable," she said seriously.

"I'm staying right here," Kate replied sternly.

Chloe smiled at that and reached out for her mom's hand. "You won't care if I sleep?"

"You should sleep," Kate laughed, squeezing her daughter's hand. "Do you need more morphine?"

"No, I'm okay," Chloe yawned. "Goodnight mom."

"Goodnight, hun," Kate smiled at her daughter.

It had been a long and exhausting day but they were just glad they had such an amazing support system to help them through it.

* * *

 **A/N: I included Callie and Arizona from Grey's Anatomy in this chapter because I miss them together so very much. I've been trying to incorporate them into the next chapter but it's just not working so I'm thinking of scrapping the whole chapter and starting over. Updates are gonna be slow because I'm working on a couple other stories that I currently have more ideas for but I promise I will get back to this eventually and hopefully soon!**


End file.
